POR QUIEN ESPERE
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: Albert Andrew era un hombre muy especial. Hacía que Candy se sintiera a salvo y necesitada, un sentimiento que había anhelado desde que descubriera que su madre la había abandonado nada más nacer. Habia esperado por él toda la vida.
1. Capitulo 1

"_**Por quién espere"**_

_**Prólogo**_

_... mmm , __¿Sera que así se siente morir? __¿Que paso? Oh… oigo voces... ¡bueno una voz!... _

_No entiendo que sucede, no siento nada... pero esa voz... __Me llama, sé que esta hablando conmigo… _… _mmm _

_Creo que si… creo que estoy en el cielo… esos ojos son de…. __Un ángel,… si debe ser… es un ángel…. __Debe serlo…._

— ¿Muchacha?

_Oh… otra vez y si esta hablando conmigo, pero… que pasa no puedo contestarle..._

— ¿Muchacha? ¿me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Muchacha? — es muy joven que hace aquí…

_Debe ser un ángel tiene una voz maravillosa_

— ¡Con un demonio… esta sangrando!

¡_Momento! __¿Los ángeles maldicen?_

—Déjeme tranquila, no grite… me duele la cabeza…

_Oh… ¿esa fui yo?..._

— Oye, dime que te deje en paz si quieres, pero pareces haber sufrido un accidente. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Un día cualquiera, me encontré desorientada, sin amigos, sin familia sin pasado, quise salir de mi atolladero y buscar la causa de mi desgracia; pero resulta que caí en algo peor, en algo sin salida que cambio toda mi vida insulsa y sin sentido.

Lo conocí un día cualquiera, en un lugar muy inoportuno; sin embargo, todo por fin tomo sentido en mi vida.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Oí una voz grave y masculina, pero me costó ver con claridad la figura corpulenta que estaba de pie delante de mí, cuando alcé la vista del banco de madera en el que estaba sentada intente decir:

— No… —me quedé sin voz y volví a intentarlo tratando de coordinar mis caóticos pensamientos—. No lo sé —susurre débilmente—. Me siento rara, pero no me acuerdo… No estoy segura de dónde estoy.

Estaba consciente de que lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero la nebulosa de mi cabeza y las punzadas que sentía detrás de los ojos eran demasiado intensas.

— Debes dirigirte a alguna parte —dijo el ángel poniéndose en cuclillas delante de mi, y sus hermosos ojos azul cielo se posaron sobre mis verdes y corrientes pupilas aterradas—. Esta maleta es tuya, ¿verdad? —añadió el ángel dando unas palmaditas sobre la gruesa maleta roja con blanco que tenía a mis pies.

—Sí, pero… —de nuevo perdí la voz.

— ¿Te acompaña alguien?

— Creo que no —respondí y las palpitaciones de dolor que sentía en mi cabeza se intensificaron al tratar de pensar—. No…, estoy segura de que no; pero, no me pasa nada —dije con tanta firmeza como pude—. Necesito descansar un rato, eso es todo.

El ángel no dijo nada durante unos momentos y luego:

— Tienes un buen corte en la cabeza, así que imagino que te has dado un golpe hace poco. ¿Puedes recordar si te has caído, o si te han tirado al suelo… o algo parecido?

— No —repuse y empecé a sentir miedo—. No puedo acordarme de nada —añadí con un ápice de desesperación.

— ¿Tu nombre tal vez? —sugirió con suavidad; tranquilizándome con su voz grave—. Piensa durante un minuto, te vendrá.

Me quede mirándolo con expresión indefensa, mientras buscaba entre la niebla de mi cabeza algún indicio de quien era, pero aun así percibí, incluso en plena agitación, que era blanco, rubio y corpulento, con un atractivo muy masculino e intimidante por sus facciones claramente cinceladas. Llevaba el pelo ostensiblemente corto, dejando ver que no disponía de mucho tiempo para la vanidad personal. Un hombre que sabía quién y qué era, y a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

—Candy —respondí sin comprender cómo lo sabía—. Me llamo Candice y —me detuve — bueno todos me dicen Candy —por un segundo se me pasó algo por la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera interpretarlo había desaparecido. Me pasé la mano con perplejidad por la frente y me asuste al verla pegajosa y sangrienta.

— Bueno, Candy, yo diría que has sufrido una pequeña conmoción cerebral —dijo el ángel poniéndose de pie mientras hablaba, y por un momento de intenso terror, pensé que se iba a alejar dejándome allí.

Me sentía como si hubiese estado sentada en aquel diminuto parque toda mi vida, observando el mundo pasar, percibiendo las imágenes y los sonidos como si fueran un sueño antes de que se fundieran en una nebulosa que no podía disipar.

— ¿Una conmoción? —Dije con esfuerzo—. ¿Pero uno no se queda inconsciente con eso?

— No siempre —contestó observándome con ojos entornados y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero—. Voy a reunirme con mi hermana para almorzar dentro de poco y creo que debería examinarte —continuó con firmeza—. Es enfermera, así que sabe lo que dice… en cuestiones médicas —añadió con ironía.

— No… no lo sé.

En parte quería ir con él, era lo único sólido en aquel mundo que, de repente, se había convertido en un entorno extraño, pero ¿cómo iba a saber si me podía fiar de él? Uno no puede adentrarse en lo desconocido de la mano de un completo extraño.

— No pasa nada, no soy un violador loco o un asesino en serie —dijo el ángel como si supiera instintivamente lo que estaba pensando, y sentí que me ruborizaba al percibir el leve tono criticón de su voz—. Ni estoy tan desesperado por tener compañía femenina como para persuadir a una mujer contra su voluntad.

Al menos eso me lo creí. Contemple aquel cuerpo alto, relajado y atlético. Sí, le creí, pensé otra vez mientras los ojos de color azul cielo se mantenían fijos en mí.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo mirándome sin pestañear—. El restaurante está a un paso y no tengo intención de dejarte aquí como a una niña desamparada, me echaría a perder el almuerzo. Preferiría que caminaras; si te llevo en brazos y empiezas a dar patadas y a chillar, mi reputación se resentiría, pero, en cualquier caso, vas a ir a que te miren la cabeza. Tengo la impresión de que tendrán que darte un par de puntos.

— Estoy segura… de que me pondré bien, gracias —dije en un tono patético, pero de verdad no sabía qué me daba más miedo, si la idea de ir con él o de que me deje allí… sola.

— Vamos —dijo el ángel poniendo fin a mi indecisión, y se inclinó para agarrar mi maleta antes de ayudarme a ponerme de pie—. No voy a dejarte aquí. Todo el mundo tiene que confiar en alguien alguna vez y, te guste o no, hoy te ha tocado a ti. Me llamo William Albert Andrew, por cierto. Soy el veterinario de la localidad.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de su estatura y corpulencia, mientras me llevaba desde aquel pequeño parque que era poco más que un cruce de las dos calles principales de aquella vieja población del condado de York. También percibí que emanaba autoridad de forma natural, pero el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto insoportable y no pude pensar lúcidamente.

— El restaurante está un poco más allá —dijo el y, mientras atravesábamos la plaza de mercado adoquinada con sus ancianas piedras, me indicó un pequeño edificio cuadrado de viejos ladrillos de color claro—. Rose Marie debe de estar esperándonos.

Me dijo con el mismo tono de ironía que había estado antes presente en su voz, pero no pude contestar porque las náuseas estaban intensificando mi confusión.

El abrió la pesada puerta de roble y me condujo al interior agarrándome del brazo, y cuando entramos una joven rubia se incorporó detrás de una mesa y nos hizo señas desde el fondo de la estancia.

— ¿Will? Aquí.

Me sentí profundamente agradecida de ser capaz de derrumbarme en un asiento, y cerré los ojos tratando de combatir el mareo. Podía oírlo hablando a mi lado, y el murmullo de las conversaciones del almuerzo, el tintineo de las copas, pero todo me resultaba remoto e irreal.

— ¿Candy? — Dijo una voz, y una leve presión en mi brazo me hizo abrir los ojos y ver que su hermana se había sentado a mi lado—. Creo que has sufrido un accidente de algún tipo. ¿Te importaría que echáramos un vistazo a tu bolso para ver si podemos encontrar un nombre, una dirección o algo? Tal vez te avive la memoria. Y creo sinceramente que debemos llevarte al hospital para que te miren la cabeza. La herida tiene mal aspecto.

— Toma —le dije quitándome el bolso del hombro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa mientras la habitación giraba a mí alrededor—. Mira, por favor.

— Candice White, ¿te suena? —preguntó él, momentos después cuando rescató un sobre del fondo de mi bolso de tela.

— Sí —dije tratando de ver con claridad aquel rostro masculino—. Sí, ésa soy yo.

— Está bien, creo que lo mejor será que te vea un médico ahora mismo —dijo con voz lúgubre al verme balancear en el asiento—. Y no te muevas, voy a llevarte en brazos.

Fue lo último que oí, antes de sumergirme en una completa oscuridad, me sentí caer y luego aquel negro vacío que sentí antes de verlo por primera vez se intensifico sucumbiendo ante el mortífero dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Candy? —Dijo una voz, y luche por contestar, abriendo los ojos pero cerrándolos inmediatamente al sentir una luz brillante que me causó punzadas de dolor en la cabeza—. Voy a ponerte una pequeña inyección —continuó la voz en el tono normalmente utilizado para hablar con los niños—. Y luego podrás seguir durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate. Ya está.

Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo, pero no intente abrir los ojos y volví a hundirme con gratitud en los pliegues de oscuridad y más al fondo, hacia la paz y la tranquilidad del olvido.

La siguiente vez que desperté todo estaba quieto y en silencio y, cuando abrí mis ojos cansados, ya no había ninguna luz brillante sino una cómoda y suave penumbra que era un descanso para mis sentidos. Hice un leve movimiento e inmediatamente, la figura, que estaba a mi lado se movió y oí la misma voz que antes.

— Estás despierta, querida, eso está bien. ¿Te apetece un poco de agua?

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital, querida —dijo un rostro maternal de mediana edad inclinándose sobre mí, dejándome ver su pelo gris bajo la tenue luz—. ¿Te diste un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, recuerdas?

— Wil…

— Así es, querida —dijo la enfermera, y por el tono tranquilizador de su voz me di cuenta de que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que hablaba —. Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme un poco más. Ya ha pasado lo peor. Estoy segura de que por la mañana te sentirás como nueva. Hay una campana junto a tu mano —sentí que presionaba algo duro sobre los dedos de mi mano derecha—, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa, tócala y vendremos enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Quise hablar más, hacer preguntas, pero el esfuerzo era sobrehumano. Y a medida que los tupidos velos del sueño me envolvían de nuevo, fui consciente de que murmure aquel nombre una vez más antes de dejarme llevar por la cálida oscuridad.

— Te hemos traído un té.

El ruido de la vajilla y la alegre voz que resonó en mi oído hicieron que abriera los ojos de par en par. Alguien subió una persiana y la luz blanca del sol inundó la pequeña habitación.

— Gracias —dije sentándome con dificultad sobre la estrecha cama de hospital, tome la taza que me tendió una de las enfermeras, aliviada de ver que había dejado atrás aquel horrible dolor de cabeza—. Debo de haber dormido toda la noche —dije con vacilación al ver a las dos jóvenes mujeres sonriéndome encarecidamente.

— Has estado dormida desde que te trajeron, querida —dijo una de ellas con optimismo—. Es lo mejor para las conmociones cerebrales. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

— Mejor, mucho mejor —dije débilmente.

— Eso está bien —repuso la enfermera con ánimo tranquilizador.

— Tuviste un accidente, ¿verdad? —preguntó la otra.

— ¿Un accidente? —pregunte casi gritando, y entonces me acorde y di gracias por haber recuperado la memoria—. Sí… sí, así fue. Justo después de salir de la estación de tren me caí por unas escaleras —dije mirando a las dos mujeres mientras reproducía la escena en mi cabeza—. Alguien había derramado algo, resbalé y me golpeé la cabeza en el borde de uno de los peldaños —dije lentamente—. Creo que me hice un corte.

— Pues si. Y también alguna que otra contusión, diría yo. Pero has tenido suerte de que alguien te trajera, podrías haber estado vagando durante mucho tiempo y, aunque los de aquí son buena gente, hoy en día nunca se sabe. De todas formas, disfruta de tu té y volveremos a traerte el desayuno un poco más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias —dije sonriendo un poco indecisa, y me miraron con expresión radiante.

Pase el resto de la mañana echando cabezadas intermitentes, ya que pasaban a tomarme la temperatura y el pulso cada media hora, y conteste todo un conjunto de preguntas que una hermana enérgica y muy eficiente me leyó de un formulario de aspecto oficial.

— Me alegro de verte tan alerta —dijo la hermana María cuando se levantó para irse—. Creímos que se trataba de un simple caso de conmoción cerebral, pero además parecías realmente agotada. ¿Has estado enferma recientemente?

— Sí —dije sin querer dar muchas explicaciones—. Con neumonía. Pero ya estoy mejor. En realidad vine a Yorkshire para tomarme unas semanas de vacaciones. Pensé que el aire aquí sería más agradable que los humos de Londres.

— Te lo garantizo —dijo la hermana sonriendo con aprobación—. Bueno, ahora descansa. El doctor se pasará a verte dentro de poco y veremos cómo te encuentra.

Fue justo después del almuerzo cuando llamaron a la puerta y me senté en la cama con expectación, creyendo que era el doctor o alguno de sus ayudantes. Pero el hombre alto y rubio que entró en mi habitación distaba de ser alguno de ellos.

— Candy —dijo la voz grave y ligeramente ronca que recordaba, la voz que me había rondado en sueños durante las últimas horas—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien —mentí, me sentía avergonzada, estaba usando un feo camisón de hospital el cual me colocaba en clara desventaja, además, de que mi cara se veía mas pálida de lo común desprovista de maquillaje, y si le sumamos el enorme moretón que cubría mi media frente, ni se diga, me sentía fatal. El en cambio era tan imponente. Incluso el día anterior, en mi estado semiconsciente, me di cuenta de que era irresistible.

Estaba muy bronceado, tenía los cabellos de color rubio platino brillante, e irradiaba tanta virilidad que ni siquiera su estricto corte de pelo servía para suavizarla. Y, aunque las facciones atractivas y clásicas de su rostro cincelado llamaban la atención de cualquier mujer entre dieciséis y sesenta años, tenía algo más que atractivo: una confianza y seguridad en sí mismo que añadía una dimensión distinta a su arrogante masculinidad.

— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Preguntó en voz baja—. Me llamo William Albert Andrew. Mi hermana y yo te trajimos al hospital ayer a última hora de la mañana.

—Sí, sí, me acuerdo —dije dando gracias de que se hubiese confundido de mi expresión de asombro con confusión. No podía recordar haber mirado a un hombre tan descaradamente, y la idea me ruborizó—. Eh… gracias, muchas gracias Sr. Andrew —añadí torpemente—. Ha sido muy amable al…

De pronto con su mano levantada haciendo un ademan brusco, descartó mi agradecimiento…

— Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Dio la casualidad de que era yo el que pasaba por allí. Entonces, has recuperado la memoria, ¿verdad? Eso está bien. La hermana María me ha dicho que recuerdas haber caído por unas escaleras.

— Sí, a la salida de la estación —dije. Nunca me había sentido tan corta de palabras, y forcé una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciese natural antes de continuar—. Vaya tontería, ¿verdad? Debí tener más cuidado…

— ¿Qué hacen tus padres al dejarte vagar sola?

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté, mirándolo con vacilación.

Su tono fue seco y me percaté de que el brillo de sus ojos azules era de desaprobación contenida. Lo confirme cuando volvió a decir, con voz fría:

— Te he preguntado que en qué estaban pensando tus padres al dejarte vagar sola.

— No estoy vagando sola —dije alzando levemente la barbilla, creí que me iba a volver el dolor de cabeza, y el color que cubrió mi tez pálida y cremosa se debió entonces a la irritación más que a la vergüenza—. Y sólo respondo ante mí, ante nadie más.

— ¿De veras? —Dijo acercándose a la cama para mirarme con ojos entornados y actitud entre irritada y crítica—. ¿Y cuántos años tiene exactamente, señorita Candice White? ¿Quince, dieciséis? Y quiero la verdad —añadió en tono de advertencia—. Si te has escapado de casa, ha llegado la hora de confesarlo.

— ¿Que si…? —Ay ¿pero quien se cree? me quede mirándolo con los ojos en blanco y de pronto la furia se arremolino en mi ser y disipó todo sentimiento de intimidación —. Tengo veintiún años. Veintiuno, ¿entendido?

—No te creo —dijo llanamente, paseando su mirada por mi etérea delgadez, mis finas manos y mis cabellos de color rubio platino que enmarcaban mi corriente rostro—. No tienes más de dieciséis años, reconócelo.

— No… ¿Cómo se atreve?

Toda mi vida me habían dicho que parecía mucho más joven para mi edad, y normalmente me lo tomaba bien. Pero que él pensaba que era una colegiala… ay! Imposible… esto solo me pasaba a mí. Sin embargo, él frenó en seco sus protestas diciendo sin la más leve sombra de duda:

— Y una explosión de furia tampoco servirá. Si eres tan mayor como dices, imagino que podrás probarlo.

— ¿Probarlo? —Dije en un tono demasiado agudo—. No debería ser necesario, pero puedo probarlo. ¿Me pasa el bolso, por favor? Está junto a la silla.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Le vale el permiso de conducir Sr. Andrew? —inquirí en un tono sarcástico mientras hurgaba en las profundidades cavernosas de mi enorme bolso de viaje de tela, y lo saque de un compartimento de mi billetera de cuero para tendérselo con frivolidad.

— ¿El permiso de conducir? —repitió él por primera vez con tono de incertidumbre.

— Es un documento que te da derecho a conducir un vehículo —dije con mordacidad—, y tengo uno desde hace aproximadamente cuatro años, ¿entiende? — Sentí que el dolor de cabeza volvía y todo por su culpa—. No me he escapado de casa ni nada parecido. Estoy aquí… estoy aquí de vacaciones.

«Bueno, lo estaba… en cierto sentido»,

— Entiendo —dijo levantando la vista de mi permiso de conducir—. Entonces, todo indica que he cometido un error, lo siento. Si me das el teléfono o la dirección del lugar donde te alojas, les explicaré que te has retrasado un día y les pediré que te reserven la habitación.

— No será necesario —dije—. Todavía no he reservado nada —estaba tensa—. Pensé que lo mejor sería buscar alojamiento al llegar.

— ¿En serio? —dijo en un tono paciente normalmente usado para tratar a un niño recalcitrante que se estaba comportando de forma absurda—. Towerby no es pequeño para ser un pueblo de Yorkshire, pero en plena temporada turística, y habiendo tenido buen tiempo durante semanas, no siempre se encuentra disponible una cama. Sin embargo, hay muchos otros pueblos y ciudades de los alrededores…

— Quería quedarme en Towerby —lo interrumpí con firmeza—. Probaré allí primero.

— ¿Por qué Towerby? En el condado de Yorkshire, un pueblo se parece mucho a otro…

— Aun así, probaré primero allí —dije con voz tensa.

— Eres persistente, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros. No había sido un cumplido, pero no iba a explicarle por nada del mundo por qué Towerby era tan importante para mí. «Y creía que me gustaba…»

— Como quieras —dijo contemplándome nuevamente—. Pero podrías pasarte horas recorriendo las calles.

— No me importa.

Ahora si que parecía tener doce años, sentada allí con aquel horrible camisón y el pelo todo revuelto y los ojos llameantes. Me había dado dieciséis, y para variar debe pensar que soy una insensata al llegar acá sin reserva, pero que podía hacer no iba a explicarle a un desconocido las razones de mi viaje a un pueblo desconocido.

— Será mejor que me vaya, iba de camino a una granja al otro lado de Kilburn y tenía que pasar por aquí, así que se me ocurrió venir a ver cómo estabas —dijo en tono bastante inexpresivo—. Volveré a pasarme esta tarde de regreso a casa, si no te parece mal.

— Tal vez me haya ido para entonces —dije con cautela—, pero gracias otra vez por su ayuda. Y dele las gracias a su hermana de mi parte, Sr Andrew.

Pensé que había hablado con el tono justo de despedida educada, hasta que lo miré y vi el brillo de enojo en sus ojos azules.

— Sr. Andrew, Sr. Andrew lo has dicho como tres veces, no soy tan viejo como parece…—dijo en un tono bastante exasperado, casi de rabia diría yo — Mira mis amigos me llaman Albert…

— No somos amigos —lo interrumpí

— Bueno —se quedo considerándolo por unos momentos y luego dijo— te salve la vida ¿de acuerdo? así que me la debes, no cobro generalmente los favores, pero creo que esa minúscula razón nos hace tener un pequeño vínculo, así que te agradecería que me llames Albert —dijo en un tono de orden.

No conteste, sin embargo me limite a mirarlo y volví a despedirme educadamente.

— Te agradezco la ayuda ALBERT, y sobretodo hazle llegar a tu hermana mis sinceros agradecimientos. Lo harás ¿verdad? — pregunte

— No te gusta que te digan que estás haciendo el tonto, ¿verdad? —murmuró con una serenidad irritante mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Una vez allí, se volvió para mirarme una vez más—. Adiós, Candy —dijo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

Y me quede ahí, contemplando la puerta... nuevamente sola.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola amigas... como estan? sip sip yo regresando para traerles esta historia...me diran que las estoy mareando para no actualizar CELOS.. pero entiendanme sigo escribiendolo y mi tiempo no es el mejor... pero creanme muchachas hoy en la nochesita subo otro cap!**_

_**Bueno les cuento que fue extraño como se hizo "POR QUIEN ESPERE", lei el libro de Helen Brooks y cada vez que leia un capitulo, recordaba de mi principè maravilloso. y me dijo ¿Por que no? y aqui esta mi PRIMERA Y UNICA adaptacion a la cual doy todo los creditos como base de Historia a Helen Brooks y su maravilloso Libro "****A man worth waiting for **" y por supuesto a __Mizyuki por los personajes de Candy Candy._

**_Ya saben cualquier mensajito estare atenta a leerla, espero que disfruten de esta historia... y les agrade tanto nuestro ALbert en una fasceta... mm que me fascina... Bueno menos palabras y mas accion.. asi que ahi va... PQE._**

**_KARIN_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Volví a quedarme sola y me llame de todo por no tener el valor de replicar y ponerlo en su sitio… Eh conocido a algunos hombres arrogantes y obstinados, pero William Albert Andrew se llevaba el premio. No entendía que me pasaba con él, de repente entraba en un estado de éxtasis a uno completamente contrario que me hacia querer matarlo con mi indiferencia y eso que apenas lo conocía, no entendí que estaba causando él en mi interior, pero de algo estaba segura nunca congeniaríamos.

Seguí con aquel hilo de pensamientos mientras reproducía nuestra conversación una y otra vez en mi cabeza, poniéndome más furiosa cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que, el doctor apareció finalmente, y a mi me ardían las mejillas, tenía el pulso acelerado y un par de grados de fiebre.

—Quiero que pases otra noche en observación —contesto el doctor cuando le pregunté, cuándo podría irme—. Ha sido un feo golpe en la cabeza, jovencita, y cuando llegaste aquí apenas te dabas cuenta de nada. ¿Imagino que estás de vacaciones? —Asentí en silencio—. ¿Dónde te alojas?

«No, otra vez, no»:

—Todavía no he buscado nada.

—Entiendo —dijo el médico. Tendría unos treinta años más que Albert, pero su rostro reflejaba su misma desaprobación—. ¿Crees que eso es sensato? Supongo que no tienes ningún medio de transporte.

—No… no tengo —reconocí con voz tensa.

—Y la hermana María me ha dicho que has estado enferma hace poco… de neumonía. ¿Fue eso todo? —inquirió con intuición.

—No entiendo qué quiere decir —dije sin rodeos, y me puse colorada.

—Creo que sí —dijo con voz suave pero con firmeza, y entendí que estaba dispuesto a llegar a la verdad—. La conmoción cerebral no ha sido demasiado seria, pero tu organismo reaccionó de tal forma que indicaba un agotamiento mental y físico completo. ¿Has tenido algún tipo de depresión nerviosa?

—Eh… no… sí —me callé bruscamente—. No exactamente —dije después de tomar una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme—. Estuve enferma durante un tiempo con neumonía después de tener una gripe muy fuerte, y luego me dieron malas noticias —trague saliva antes de continuar—. No me había recuperado del todo físicamente, pero no fue algo tan serio como una depresión nerviosa. Nada tan rotundo como eso.

Estaba completamente segura de que no creyó nada de lo que le dije por que me contesto sin apartar los ojos de mí, con una expresión insondable.

—Entiendo, bueno, unas vacaciones fue probablemente lo que el médico ordenó… Pero tendrán que empezar mañana, si es que ya estás bien para irte. Y tendremos que hacer algo en relación con el alojamiento. Seguramente, te sentirás un poco débil durante un par de días y no aprobaría que vagaras por las calles buscando algún lugar donde alojarte.

—Está bien —dije sin ninguna gana de discutir. De hecho, lo único que quería hacer era volver a tenderme entre las sábanas y dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando el doctor se fue, me encontré con que estaba demasiado activa como para conciliar el sueño, y permanecí acurrucada bajo la delgada sábana, contemplando las copas de los árboles por la ventana y el cielo despejado de color azul intenso que me recordaba los ojos de ese ángel caritativo que me ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio… salvo que lo llame Albert!... como sus amigos lo llamaban me había dicho, ¿me consideraba su amiga? Para ser digna de llamarlo como sus más allegados… No, me dije solo es responsable por ayudar a una insulsa jovencita que llego al lugar donde era su hogar. Quería dormir pero los recuerdos del fatídico día en que cambio toda mi vida se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Los últimos meses fueron tan duros… Cerré los ojos y doblé las rodillas, rodeándolas con los brazos mientras permanecía encorvada en la cama. Tan duros…me repetí ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar por todo eso? No había tenido la culpa de nada y, sin embargo, me sentía perdida, sola y abandonada. Y ahí estaba yo, una adulta de veintiún años que todavía no sabía quién era, y que desde luego no era la persona que había creído ser toda mi vida. Y a nadie, a nadie le importaba…

—Dios mío, ayúdame —susurré, como lo había hecho todos los días en los últimos meses.

Siempre fui consciente de que no era querida ni digna de amor. Mis padres no exteriorizaban nunca una palabra de cariño, ni siquiera entre ellos, pero sí desplegaban cierto afecto hacia mis supuestos hermano y hermana que yo nunca recibía. De pequeña intenté ganarme su aprobación, pero a medida que pasaban los solitarios y largos años, terminé por enfrentarme al hecho de que no les agradaba.

A veces me preguntaba si era por mi aspecto, ya que mis hermanos eran altos y morenos como mis padres, con ojos castaños y rasgos faltos de atractivo, mientras que yo con un cuerpo minúsculo, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes esmeralda, más que un aliciente, era un recordatorio de que era diferente, el patito feo.

¿Por qué no me lo dijeron de pequeña?, me pregunté por centésima vez al recordar vívidamente lo ocurrido aquella noche hace cuatro meses.

Estuve trabajando mucho los meses anteriores al fatico día, como secretaria para un director de ventas en una oficina de Londres, y yendo a clases nocturnas para obtener las calificaciones necesarias para escalar profesionalmente. Mi alegría de haber obtenido unas excelentes notas en el curso de especialización, quedo en segundo plano, paralizándose por una fuerte gripe que se me complico, donde termine ingresada en un hospital durante tres semanas con neumonía y pleuresía. Regrese a mi casa débil de cuerpo y espíritu, y con la amargura de saber que nadie de mi familia fue a verme al hospital. Si no hubiese sido por la lealtad de mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo, me hubiese sentido muy sola.

Y fue esa misma tarde cuando se desencadenó la discusión entre mi madre y yo, con devastadoras consecuencias.

—¡No me llames «madre»! — grito con los puños cerrados en los costados. Había inclinado tanto su cuerpo que parecía un enorme pájaro dispuesto a picotear el suelo—. Ni una sola gota de mi sangre corre por tus sagradas venas, créeme. ¿Te atreves a juzgarme porque no te he estado atendiendo en el hospital durante las últimas semanas? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ni una sola gota de tu sangre corre por mis venas? —dije sin entender, estaba sentada con la espalda encorvada sobre la chimenea del pequeño salón inmaculado y frío, pero logre ponerme de pie enseguida, con los ojos entornados y llenos de incógnitas. Mi madre siguió mirándome con enojo sin decir nada, y su tez cetrina se puso roja. Cuando era evidente que no iba a responder, me volví a mi padre, que estaba de pie en el umbral—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Por qué no puedes tener la boca cerrada? —contestó el dirigiéndose a mi falsa madre con una mirada airada antes de mirarme y decir—. Ignórala, olvídalo.

—Díselo… vamos, díselo —dijo mi madre, que pareció perder los estribos al oír la censura de mi padre—. Cumplirá veintiún años dentro de una semana, lo sabrá algún día, así que, qué más da si se lo decimos ahora. Dile lo que es, dile de quién es.

—Díselo tú, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto —dijo mi padre con el rostro tan colorado como el de su esposa—. Siempre dije que fue una locura recogerla, y más todavía no decírselo. Tú eres la que ha tenido siempre todas las respuestas… díselo tú.

Y tras esas palabras, el salió a zancadas y cerró la puerta de golpe a nuestras espaldas.

—No eres hija nuestra —dijo mi madre, o la que había creído era mi madre, en tono despiadado—. Te adoptamos cuando eras un bebé porque creímos que no íbamos a poder tener hijos. Eres la hija de mi hermana.

—No te creo —dije mirándola, aunque una minúscula parte de mi cerebro reconocía que aquélla era la respuesta a las preguntas que me habían atormentado durante años—. Siempre has dicho que no tenías familia, que cuando tus padres murieron…

—Sé lo que he dicho —dijo el rostro simple de mediana edad congestionado con desprecios—. Pero ahora te digo que no es cierto, ¿no? Cuando mi hermana tenía diecisiete años se prometió con un chico que resultó ser un canalla. Para mis padres era la niña de sus ojos, y la mimaron desde el día en que nació. No pudo creerlo cuando se quedó embarazada y él la abandonó; pensó que todo el mundo bailaría siempre al son que ella tocara —dijo la mujer con algo más que malicia—. Después de darte a luz no tenía dinero ni trabajo, y quería librarse de ti.

La mujer que tenia frente a mi lo estaba disfrutando, no se por que pero disfrutaba con todo esto

—Te iba a dar para adopción cuando todavía estaba en el hospital, así que decidimos acogerte. Nos pareció una buena idea en aquel momento.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi tía?

—No, ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que ver conmigo —dijo con las mejillas hundidas mientras me contemplaba sin el más leve rastro de lástima en su voz mientras me hablaba—. A mí también me adoptaron, entiendes, por la misma razón por la que nosotros te adoptamos a ti. Pero luego llegó tu madre siete años después y, desde aquel momento, era como si no existiese. Todo se lo daban a Anna, las ropas nuevas, los juguetes, sólo tenía que pedir algo para que se lo compraran.

—Y tú la odiabas —dije llanamente, y mi cuerpo se encogió al ver el veneno en su rostro.

—Sí, la odiaba —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, y una profunda amargura acentuaba las arrugas en torno a sus ojos y labios—. Era hermosa, muy hermosa, algo que mis padres me decían cada minuto. Todo el tiempo era Anna esto, Anna aquello…

—Entonces ¿por qué la ayudaste? —Pregunté con incertidumbre—. ¿Si tanto la odiabas por qué me adoptaste?

Ella parpadeó y luego bajó los ojos para volverse y acercarse a la estrecha ventana del fondo del salón con la espalda rígida.

—Porque nos convino —dijo con voz tensa sin volverse—. Has tenido un techo sobre tu cabeza durante los últimos veintiún años, ¿no? No entiendo de qué te quejas. Tienes suerte, mucha más suerte que muchos en tu misma situación —prosiguió, pero su voz se elevó cuando volvió a mirarme con ojos entornados y penetrantes—. Eso es lo que mis padres me decían cada vez que me apartaban a un lado o salían con Anna y me dejaban en casa. Tenía que estar agradecida, entender mi situación. Bueno… tú también.

Y entendí. Aquella mujer estaba tan llena de resentimiento y amargura que había adoptado a la hija de su hermana para llevar a cabo una retorcida venganza, para que la hija de Anna pagara por todas las penalidades que creía haber sufrido en el pasado. Por eso siempre me habían dejado a un lado, nunca me mostraron ningún tipo de afecto físico y yo había estado condenada al destierro en mi propio hogar. Las circunstancias favorecieron a mi madre adoptiva y había dado a luz a dos hijos. Esa nueva situación debió ser como la cubierta del pastel para mi madre, la venganza seria completa. Todo había sido un plan de desquite a sangre fría. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien así? me quedé mirando a la mujer que siempre había llamado madre y la conmoción y el horror me mantuvieron en silencio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —dijo la voz maligna.

—¿Y mi verdadera madre? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé ni me importa —contestó con aspereza—. Se fue de Londres cuando terminaron las formalidades y no la he vuelto a ver. Menos mal que nos libramos de ella…

—¿A dónde fue? —Pregunté otra vez—. Sé que lo sabes, lo leo en tus ojos.

—¿De verdad, cerebrito? —dijo con burla fiera y ostensible—. Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? Como tu madre. Siempre era la primera de la clase en todo, siempre era la mejor, pero tuvo su merecido como tú tendrás el tuyo.

—¿A dónde fue? —insistí débilmente.

—A Yorkshire, a un pueblo llamado Towerby, pero eso fue hace veintiún años —dijo encogiendo sus estrechos hombros—. Se habrá ido de allí hace mucho tiempo, si es que conozco a Anna.

Salí vacilante de la estancia sintiendo que me iba a explotar la cabeza, lloré durante horas en el cuestionable confort que ofrecía la ratonera que llamaba habitación. No dormí aquella noche, la pena me estaba destrozando era insoportable, pero cuando los primeros albores del nuevo día surcaron la noche, tome varias decisiones irrevocables.

Tan pronto como me recuperase me iría de aquella casa y nunca volvería. Y encontraría a mi madre, a mi verdadera madre. Y cuando lo hiciera… le preguntaría cómo podía haber abandonado a su bebé al cuidado de alguien tan cruel y retorcido, tan malvado, y la obligaría a escuchar la vida que había soportado en las manos de mi familia adoptiva.

Y luego … Contemplando sin mirar el cielo gris con los ojos secos pero ardientes y decididos… le diría que la odiaba, que nunca la perdonaría, que en todo lo que se refiere a ella no tenía madre y entonces, me alejaría sin mirar atrás. Eso haría.

— ¿Estas de mejor humor?

Una voz serena y grave hizo que levantara de golpe mi cabeza. Había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos y no oí que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, ni que Albert estaba en el umbral con su rostro perfecto e impenetrable.

—No estaba… No estoy… ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? —pregunté con voz tensa—. Creía que tenías que ir a una granja.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo mirándome con sarcasmo—. Y por favor, trata de refrenar tu entusiasmo por verme, es bastante embarazoso.

El recordatorio de que estaba siendo verdaderamente grosera me ruborizó, pero Albert entró en la habitación y siguió hablando con aquel tono relajado que me ponía frenética.

—Se me ocurrió hacer algunas averiguaciones en relación al alojamiento antes de venir, para ver si había alguna habitación disponible. Así que llamé a todos los lugares posibles en Towerby.

—¿Y?

«Tonta….Di algo, dale las gracias, algo». Me dije a mi misma en silencio por el bloqueo mental, que cada vez y cuando parecía mas familiar en mi.

—Y no hay nada —dijo deteniéndose junto a la cama. Levantó la silla que había allí con dos dedos y le dio la vuelta, de modo que se quedó sentado a horcajadas con el respaldo contra su estómago—. Cero.

—Ah.

¿Por qué no me había cepillado el pelo, o puesto uno de mis camisones, que estaban en mi maleta? La cual estaba frente a mí… me pregunté. Debía de estar horrible es mas, me sentía así.

—Así que hablé con Rosse y tenemos una proposición que hacerte —continuó Albert con fluidez—. Y puedes meditar en ella durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Ah, sí?

«Tonta de nuevo… Di algo que no sea ¿y?, ah o ¿ah, sí?», me dije. «Eres bastante inteligente para sacar el mejor promedio en la universidad mas exigente del país y no la pequeña colegiala tonta por la que te ha tomado».

—Bueno, en pocas palabras, estás buscando un sitio donde quedarte durante un par de semanas y da la casualidad de que la estudiante de veterinaria que ha estado viviendo con nosotros durante los últimos doce meses se ha ido hace poco y tenemos una habitación libre —dijo Albert en voz baja—. Si realmente estás decidida a veranear en Towerby, sería la solución ideal, ¿no? —continuó mirándome con ojos entornados y muy penetrantes—. Pero piénsalo. Tal vez te acabe dando igual ir a cualquier otro pueblo. A Compton, quizás.

—Pero no podría forzarte a…

—Piénsalo —me interrumpió con una mirada serena y una voz enérgica e inexpresiva—. El doctor me ha dicho que te vas a quedar al menos durante un día más. No hay prisa, la habitación seguirá donde está.

—Albert…

—Y ahora debo irme —dijo levantándose, y su aspecto resultaba muy masculino vestido como estaba con pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camisa vaquera abotonada al cuello que apenas dejaba ver el vello de su pecho rubio y rizado que atraía mi mirada como un imán.

«Socorro…». Pensé sin saber exactamente que significaba aquel grito silencioso.

—Me pasaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —y sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió hacia mi mirándome con sus ojos azul cielo —. Y trata de dormir esta tarde. Lo necesitas.

¡Encantador, realmente encantador! No sabia que pensar en ese momento ¿el realmente creía que iba a aceptar otro favor? Ya era suficiente el deslumbramiento de diez minutos, ¿soportaría vivir con el y verlo todo el día? Creo que no, prefería morir al aceptar su propuesta…. Ay que equivocada estaba!. La puerta se cerró y salté de la cama, pero tuve que esperar a que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

Nunca había conocido un hombre tan irritante y arrogante y…. ¡AY!... No, debo concentrarme en el objetivo de este viaje, pase con ese pensamiento dando vueltas en la habitación yendo y viniendo del cuarto de baño a la ventana, sentía que las piernas no me pertenecían. Tampoco podía decir que conocía mucho a los hombres, reconocí con ironía mientras me metía en la cama y esperaba a que mi corazón se tranquilice.

Había tenido alguno que otro novio desde que termine el colegio, pero nunca fue nada serio. En parte porque mis padres me dejaron bien claro que mis amigos no eran bienvenidos en casa, pero también porque no había conocido a nadie que hubiese despertado el más remoto interés aparte del de una amistad platónica, y con el trabajo y el curso en la universidad, apenas tenia tiempo para divertirme.

Siempre trabajando… ¿acaso era una aburrida? me moví con pesadez en la cama. ¿Y qué importaba? Lo único importante en este momento era encontrar a mi madre, a la persona que me traicionó tan cruelmente. Todo lo demás era insignificante. Me di la vuelta, y enterré mi rostro en la almohada mientras las lágrimas caían ardientes y ácidas.

Mas tarde después de tanto pensar me enfoque en el objetivo principal del viaje, me serene y me puse a hojear distraídamente una revista que me llevo una de las enfermeras cuando Albert regresó aquella noche con RosseMarie.

—Hola —dijo RosseMarie, entrando como un torbellino en la habitación con un uniforme blanco y almidonado y zapatos negros e impecables—. No puedo entretenerme, ya llego tarde y la hermana me matará, pero quería ver cómo estabas y decirte que estaremos encantados de tenerte en casa, ya sabes. Sería maravilloso tener a otra chica con nosotros, la verdad.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo, en serio. No es culpa suya que no tuviese la sensatez de reservar una habitación antes de venir —dije, y extrañamente me resultó más fácil reconocer ante Rosse que me había equivocado, pude percibir a Albert con mi visión periférica, pero no me atreví a girar la cabeza hacia la figura que estaba recostada tranquilamente sobre la pared—. No quiero interferir en sus vidas…

—No seas tonta, no interfieres en absoluto.

Rosse me brindó una sonrisa radiante que dejaba ver unos dientes blancos como perlas, y sus ojos verdes, de un tono más claro que los míos, brillaron mientras me observaba, y yo me preguntaba cómo serían sus padres para haber traído al mundo a dos hijos tan atractivos, mis pensamientos me impulsaron a decir:

—Pero ¿a sus padres no les importará que una auténtica extraña invada su casa de repente?

—Los mayores no viven con nosotros —repuso Rosse alegremente—. Pero dejaré que Albert te lo explique, debo irme a toda prisa, de verdad. Estoy haciendo el turno de noche en la sala de cirugía de hombres esta semana y siempre nos están llamando. Los hombres son como niños, ¿verdad?

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta antes de que yo pudiera decir adiós. Entonces, Albert se apartó de la pared y se acercó hasta mí lentamente, levantando la silla como antes y sentándose a horcajadas.

—¿Convencida? —me preguntó con ironía.

—¿De qué? —pregunté a la defensiva, aunque sabía de sobra de lo que él hablaba, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—De que la habitación está pidiendo a gritos que alguien la ocupe y que estaremos encantados de que seas tú quien lo haga —dijo Albert. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba unos pantalones grises de algodón y una camisa fina de color gris carbón que hacía que sus hombros pareciesen más anchos de lo que eran en aquella pequeña habitación blanca—. Suelo trabajar a todas horas… es lo que hacen todos los veterinarios —añadió con ironía—. Y Rosse, si no está trabajando está durmiendo o sale con su prometido. Podrías tener una llave y andar a tu aire.

—¿Y tus padres? —pregunté con perplejidad, mientras mis sentidos percibían el leve pero delicioso olor a aftershave y la fuerza que emanaba con su presencia.

—Nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente hace diez años —dijo en voz baja

Me sentí terrible no debí preguntar

—Lo siento, no debí ser tan indiscreta —dije rápidamente

—No te preocupes no tenias por que saberlo.

—¿Entonces, Rosse y tú viven aquí desde entonces?

—No, nos trasladamos dos años después de su muerte desde Escocia a Londres para estudiar, y una vez terminada mi carrera me ofrecieron hacerme cargo de la consulta veterinaria aquí en Towerby, y hemos estado viviendo en el apartamento que hay encima de la consulta. Rosse y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que se mudase conmigo al apartamento, porque estaba en mitad de sus prácticas de enfermería y había decidido que Michael era el hombre de su vida, así que no quería irse de Yorkshire —me explicó, y se encogió de hombros—. El apartamento es relativamente grande. Tiene tres dormitorios, una cocina y un salón, así que estamos desahogados de espacio. Rosse terminó las prácticas hace un año y consiguió trabajo aquí, y la consulta ha crecido a pasos agigantados, así que no hay razón para que nada cambie hasta que se case con Michael.

—Pareces estar muy seguro de lo que quieres.

Era irracional, pero su seguridad y serena compostura me irritaba. Algo de lo que estaba sintiendo debió de translucirse en mi voz, porque tenía expresión seria al replicar:

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No te ha hecho falta —dijo mirándome lúgubremente por un momento—. No te caigo muy bien, ¿verdad, Candy?

—Yo… Eso es ridículo, no te conozco.

Sabía que me ardía la cara, pero nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Él me había rescatado cuando me encontraba enferma, en realidad se había comportado como un auténtico caballero de brillante armadura, y me había ofrecido alojamiento en su casa. Y yo no había hecho más que tratarlo como si fuera el marqués de Sade en persona, pensé con horror.

Pero tenía razón… Aunque, más que no caerme bien, me perturbaba de sobremanera, me inquietaba. Era demasiado decidido… demasiado hombre.

—Eso es cierto, no me conoces —dijo en voz baja, poniéndose de pie mientras hablaba—. Y tengo la impresión de que pretendes que siga siendo así… ¿o es que vas a aceptar la oferta de alejamiento durante unos cuantos días hasta que puedas encontrar otro lugar donde quedarte?

Dicho de aquella forma, parecía tan razonable, tan práctico, que no podía pensar en ninguna objeción. Y no quería establecer ningún vínculo, por tenue que fuera, con Albert Andrew.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Encontraré algún otro alojamiento tan pronto como pueda… así podrán volver a disponer de su casa para ustedes solos lo antes posible —añadí rápidamente al ver que sus pobladas cejas se elevaban con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto —dijo con gran ironía dirigiéndose a la puerta, y se volvió hacia mí para lanzarme una mirada devastadora—. Llamaré al hospital mañana por la mañana para saber si te han dado de alta, y en ese caso me pasaré a recogerte después de la consulta de la mañana.

—No es necesario —dije enseguida—. Puedo ir en autobús o en taxi. Estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí misma.

—Aun así… —abrió la puerta y me miró una vez más—. Vendré a recogerte.

—No quiero que…

Pero ya se fue cerrando la puerta, y me quedé lamentando amargamente mi decisión, aunque sin saber realmente por qué.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buen Fin de Semana chicas.. aca esta otro Cap de este Fic para el maravilloso Albert.. bueno ya saben que lo quiero con todo el corazon...**

**Espero este siendo de su agrado esta historia.. besos y abrazos gracias por sus Reviews!**

**Roni! **amiga tu siempre tan detallista conmigo .. gracias por pasarte por este consultorio de Towerby.. puede que Albert sea Veterinario.. pero sabemos que con gusto nos dejariamos atender jejeje o llevaramos nuestras mascotas con este hombre... ay lo amo!

**Mona Pecosa..** sip Albert maravilloso e imperturbable y muy pero muy seguro de si mismo! mas bien tuvo una contusion.. pero no perdio la memoria.. tranqui. Albert la ayudara! que suertuda la pecas!

**Magdy! **siempre presente verdad? agradezco enormemente al creador por eso.. mil gracias por seguir de nueva cuenta esta locurita! y ya veraz que te fascinara este Albert... ay yo lo amo... gracias las porras y me alegro despejar tu mente un ratito! besos y abrazos.. e igual yo amiga! =P

**Noemi Cullen**: hola que lindo que te pases por aca y claro cada fin semana ... si Diosito no dispone otra cosa... actualizare ... no me gusta tardarme mucho... asi que siempre si tendran una parte de la historia o sino... les compensare con algo... gracias por preguntar y un abrazo desde Quito Ecuador!

**Tamborsita:** Nena Bella como estas? yo muy bien gracias esperando ansiosa leer lo que pasa por tu cabecita... y gracias por ponerte al tanto. y tranquila el tiempo es nuestro enemigo... pero siempre cuando puedas estare feliz de leerte un abrazo y si este Albert te gustara nena creelo .. yo lo adoro... ay que lindo, se que me comprenderan luego jijiji

**ABRAZOS PRECIOSAS**

**KARIN**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo completamente azul cuando Albert llegó al día siguiente justo después del almuerzo, entrando en la pequeña habitación del hospital con la fuerza y la energía que eran parte intrínseca de aquel hombre.

Yo estaba increíblemente nerviosa y furiosa conmigo misma por sentirme así, mi sonrisa fue un poco forzada cuando levanté la vista del libro que había tratado de leer durante la última media hora.

—¿Preparada?

Como no olvide sus comentarios, me vestí con sencillez pero no de forma demasiado informal, porque sabía que los vaqueros y las camisetas holgadas me hacían parecer una niña. Llevaba unos pantalones y una blusa ajustada hasta la cintura de color azul claro bastante elegantes, y con el pelo recogido en un moño holgado en lo alto de la cabeza y una ligera capa de maquillaje creí poder aparentar al menos dieciocho años. De cualquier forma, me sentía más dueña de mí misma de aquella manera, y tenía la impresión de que no me vendría nada mal estando cerca de Albert Andrew.

—Te lo agradezco de veras —dije y me sorprendí yendo prácticamente al trote a su lado mientras salíamos al soleado aparcamiento del hospital—. Estoy segura de que encontraré algo en pocos días y podré dejarlos tranquilos…

—Candy —Albert se detuvo bruscamente, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se volvió para agarrarme de los brazos y hablarme con su voz grave—. La habitación es tuya mientras estés en Towerby, ¿de acuerdo? Olvídalo ya.

—Sólo estaba diciendo…

—Sé lo que estabas diciendo y he dicho que lo olvides —me interrumpió. Me sentía un manojo de paja en sus manos, me sentía tan frágil y pensaba que un soplo de viento me arrastraría—. La habitación no va a desaparecer, es absurdo que pagues por quedarte en otro sitio.

—Pero debo pagarte —dije mirándolo fijamente, pasmada—. No puedo…

—Sí puedes.

Él entornó los ojos ante la intensa luz del sol y sus cabellos de color rubio platino y la vivida blancura de su camisa constituían un monocromo increíble sobre los diferentes tonos verdes del paisaje que se extendía ante nosotros. Una vez más, algo me encogió el corazón e intenté poner fin a la situación con más prisa que diplomacia.

—Estoy de vacaciones —dije con rigidez—. Quiero pagar por mi alojamiento.

—Entonces, puedes hacerlo trabajando —repuso Albert con voz plana e inexpresiva, pero supe que se dio cuenta de mi reacción por su semblante sombrío—. El teléfono suena sin cesar, sobre todo fuera de las horas de consulta y por las noches. Sería una gran ayuda contar con otra persona para que conteste y tome nota de los mensajes, especialmente si me he desplazado a otro sitio y el asunto es urgente y debo saberlo. Y hay otras pequeñas cosas de las que te darás cuenta por ti misma. Aunque nadie espera que hagas nada —Albert me soltó en aquel momento, y se dirigió a un elegante Land Rover para abrirme la puerta—. Pero si da la casualidad de que estás en casa y quieres ayudarnos, te lo agradeceríamos. Así que estamos en paz, ¿eh?

—Pero no me parece justo —proteste después de que cerrara la puerta del copiloto y rodeara el Land Rover para subirse detrás del volante—. En realidad, no te beneficias con ese acuerdo.

— ¿Y crees que la única razón por la que hacemos algo es si nos beneficiamos personalmente por ello? —preguntó con fluidez, sin molestarse en poner en marcha el Land Rover. En cambio, se volvió en su asiento para mirarme con su hermoso rostro inexpresivo y un brazo en el respaldo del mi asiento

—No, claro que no —repuse con aspereza—. Sólo que… —levanté un poco la cabeza y me quedé mirándolo, dejando claro que no bajaba la guardia—. Da igual.

— ¿Te has puesto en contacto con tu familia desde que estás en el hospital? Suponiendo que tengas familia, claro.

Fue directo a la yugular, y me ruboricé de forma virulenta antes de apartar los ojos de él y mirar por la ventanilla. Aquel hombre era demasiado perceptivo. Sabía que algo estaba mal y estaba indagando, pero yo prefería morir a revelarle mi pasado.

—No —le dije. Pensé por un momento en mentir, pero decidí que dejaría las cosas claras desde el principio para evitar más interrogatorios en los días sucesivos—. Mi familia no está interesada en lo que hago o en dónde estoy —explique con voz tensa.

— ¿No vives con ellos? —preguntó Albert con suavidad observando mi pálido perfil, me di cuenta cuando lo vi de reojo, luego volví la mirada al parabrisas

—No.

El recuerdo de aquella última y amarga despedida era como ácido en mi cabeza. Había estado viviendo en un polvorín de odio durante toda mi vida sin saberlo, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? El hombre al que había llamado padre no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por hacer que su esposa dejara de proferirme insultos, soltando todo su veneno. Y yo que creí que eran mi familia.

—No, tengo un apartamento en Londres —dije en voz baja mientras dejaba a un lado la humillación y el dolor—. Con varias amigas.

No era cierto, pero me negaba a reconocer que no tenía hogar. De todas formas, sólo era una mentira a medias. Algunas de las chichas con las que solía trabajar compartían una casa en Londres y me dijeron que podía irme a vivir con ellas; sobretodo Annie, ella era la mas entusiasta, en que ocupáramos la habitación, ella era mi mejor amiga, casi hermana era la única que sabia completamente la historia de mi desgracia, y se había puesto tan obstinada con no dejarme ir a buscar mi destino, no se por que no la escuche, pero mi ira fue mas grande, ella era la única razón por la que me costo dejar Londres pero yo ya había decidido cortar por lo sano con todo, renuncie a mi puesto de trabajo con la firme la intención de trasladarme a un lugar muy distinto —Manchester o Birmingham, tal vez—, y volver a empezar, una vez que haya solucionado mis asuntos en Towerby. Tenía dinero suficiente en la cuenta de ahorros como para vivir cómodamente durante algunos meses, no había prisa.

—¿Y no quieres que tus amigas sepan que estás bien? —insistió Albert con suavidad.

—No.

«A nadie le importa, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Salvo a Annie pero en si, no tengo a nadie….» Quise gritarle pero solo quedo en el silencio.

Pero de algo estaba segura me iba a asegurar de que a nadie le llegase a importar en el futuro. Si no me abría a ninguna persona, no podrían hacerme daño. Era así de sencillo.

Albert no dijo nada durante unos momentos y luego puso en marcha el motor bruscamente, con el rostro rígido y frío. Atravesamos la antigua población sin decir palabra, pero cuando dejamos atrás las últimas casas, el aire cálido de junio y el hermoso paisaje me tranquilizaron y me sorprendí diciendo:

—Te… te agradezco que hayas venido a buscarme, Albert. Sé que debes de estar muy ocupado.

Albert se encogió de hombros con un movimiento muy espontáneo y masculino, y una vez más me quede sin aliento ante la fuerza de su virilidad. Nunca debí haber aceptado alojarme en su casa, pensé con desesperación. Porque por alguna razón, me sentía amenazada a su lado.

Había conocido a hombres atractivos, fascinantes, carismáticos… pero ninguno como Albert Andrew. No por su atractivo, y su cuerpo moldeado y bronceado, o la autoridad que emanaba tan fácilmente. Era algo más, un magnetismo, una sensualidad manifiesta que me asustaba terriblemente, por mucho que detestara admitirlo. Si Albert deseara a una mujer, la tomaría. Sentí que abrí un poco los ojos ante aquel pensamiento y me sentí repentinamente acalorada al imaginar sus labios sensuales, tomándome… sería maravilloso.

Pero ¿qué hacía? Estuve a punto de revolverme en el asiento con irritación y desagrado, y me contuve a tiempo, manteniéndome rígida. En cualquier caso, ¿qué sabía yo acerca de cómo se hace el amor? Aparte de lo que leía en novelas tórridas de vez en cuando. Tal vez Albert fuese un inútil en la cama, frío, incluso impotente… Atisbé por debajo de mis pestañas el rostro duro y cincelado, y las manos grandes y firmes sobre el volante. ! Ay ¡realmente lo dudaba. Lo dudaba de verdad.

Aun así, los hombres como él no se excitaban con colegialas y me había dejado muy claro que así era como me veía.

—No queda mucho para llegar a Towerby. Vamos a pasar por las cascadas, es un bonito recorrido —dijo Albert.

Y olvide toda mi confusión y resentimiento ante la vista que apareció ante mis ojos: arroyos rocosos de agua cristalina y preciosas cascadas diminutas parecían emerger en cada esquina, y los espacios abiertos bajo la cúpula del cielo azul resultaban cautivadores. Durante el resto de mi vida, recordaría aquel viaje como algo fuera de la vida real, una introducción arrebatadora a la belleza de los valles de Yorkshire.

—Pasé casi toda la noche en aquella granja —dijo Albert, señalando una pequeña casa de muñecas rodeada por un rebaño de ovejas como pequeños ovillos de lana blanca sobre las verdes colinas—. Un parto difícil, pero terminó bien, con un potro gigantesco. Y la yegua se olvidó de todos los dolores en cuanto nació. Por muchas veces que lo veo sigue sorprendiéndome lo intenso que es el amor de una madre.

—Sí.

El dolor que me rasgó fue tan agudo que no pude decir nada más. Incluso los animales lo sentían, ¿por qué mi madre no?

Fue pasada las dos cuando nos adentramos en el tranquilo pueblo de Towerby, y pasamos delante de la vieja iglesia del siglo trece y de una antigua posada antes de desviarnos de la carretera y atravesar unas grandes puertas de madera abiertas de par en par para acceder a un pequeño patio.

—Hemos llegado —dijo Albert mirándome mientras el motor se apagaba, y el gorjeo de los pájaros se hizo evidente en el aire en calma—. Entraremos por la parte de atrás. La puerta principal la utilizan sobre todo mis pacientes y sus dueños.

—Está bien.

Albert ya había bajado del vehículo y se acercó hasta mí para abrirme la puerta y agarrarme por la cintura para ayudarme a bajar.

—Bienvenida, Candy —dijo con voz muy grave. Sentí sus manos cálidas y levante la cabeza, y entonces, cuando nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo. Sentí cómo mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza al ver que inclinaba su cabeza, pero no para atrapar mis labios, como había temido… ¿temido? No, el breve roce de sus labios sobre mi frente fue la clase de beso casto que se daba a las tías solteras o las adolescentes en ciernes, pensé con mordacidad mientras Albert me soltaba inmediatamente y se acercaba a una valla de madera de dos metros de altura que constituía el final de un jardín colgante.

—Es precioso —dije respirando con suavidad, y sonreí alegremente al entrar en un jardín alargado rodeado de muros en el que había numerosos árboles frutales esparcidos sobre la gruesa hierba. Los muros altos de piedra estaban cubiertos de hiedra de un verde vibrante, y una estrecha senda serpenteaba hacia la casa, bordeando algún que otro arriate de flores de coloridos capullos—. Tan apacible.

—No en horas de consulta —dijo Albert con ironía tomándome del brazo para conducirme hacia la casa—. Últimamente no hacen más que llegar gatos y perros furiosos, sin duda por el calor, y a veces esto parece un circo.

Asentí sin decir nada más. No había duras palabras ni comentarios sarcásticos, ni pequeños dardos envenenados con los que herir. Podía soportar a los animales, era con las personas con las que tenía problemas.

Entramos en la casa por una pesada puerta de roble que daba a un largo y estrecho pasillo de suelo de piedra y paredes blancas.

—Entra y echa un vistazo —me invitó Albert—. Te presentaré a algunos de mis pacientes. Te gustan los animales, ¿verdad?

Estaba claro que no consideraba la posibilidad de que no me gustaran.

—Mucho —dije enseguida—. Pero ¿qué habrías hecho si hubiese dicho que no? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hacerte cambiar de idea.

Me pareció que aquella arrogancia era típica de él y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y si no hubieras podido? —insistí, dispuesta a no renunciar.

—Siempre consigo lo que me propongo —dijo mirándome con expresión burlona—. Si deseo algo intensamente, no acepto un no por respuesta, por mucho tiempo que tarde.

La réplica cáustica que asomó en mis labios no tuvo oportunidad de materializarse, porque abrió una puerta y me hizo pasar delante de él.

—Ésta es la sala de rehabilitación, llena de residentes —dijo señalando las jaulas forradas de mantas que ocupaban dos de las paredes, algunas con pacientes somnolientos que los miraban medio dormidos.

—¿Hay alguno que esté muy enfermo? —pregunte señalando un cachorro que tenía una pata escayolada—. ¿Aquél, por ejemplo?

—No, se pondrá bien —contestó Albert, y me condujo fuera de la habitación de vuelta al pasillo—. Esta es la sala de operaciones —dijo abriendo otra puerta un poco más allá, y vi una estancia de paredes blanqueadas, limpia y con todo el equipo y parafernalia propios de una sala de operaciones de un hospital—. La cocina de la consulta —prosiguió abriendo otra puerta. Aquella habitación estaba inmaculada y olía un poco a antiséptico y ácido fénico—. La utilizamos sobre todo para preparar las comidas de los animales. Algunos siguen unas dietas muy especiales, así que a veces lleva su tiempo preparárselas.

Aquello era algo más que una profesión prometedora para él. Contemple el rostro duro y bronceado mientras me conducía al final del pasillo. La nota de fervor en su voz, el orgullo por su pequeño imperio… era toda su vida. Realmente se preocupaba por los animales, pensé con asombro, y con una fuerza emotiva de la que no me hubiese creído capaz.

El pasillo daba a un vestíbulo amplio de forma cuadrada con baldosas blancas y negras, y a la puerta principal en la pared opuesta. Albert me indicó una habitación a la derecha.

—La sala de espera principal y la recepción. Hay tres habitaciones de consulta más allá —dijo brevemente—, y también el almacén. Como podrás imaginar, tenemos desde grandes animales de granja hasta hamsters, así que cubrimos una amplia gama de vida animal.

—Me lo imagino —corrobore dócilmente.

—Y… —se detuvo bruscamente, volviéndose para mirarme con recelo desde su considerable altura—. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Te parezco gracioso?

—No.

Y no lo hacía… de verdad. De hecho, su entusiasmo me inspiraba cualquier cosa menos burla, más bien cierta ternura ante su vulnerabilidad que no necesitaba precisamente en aquellos momentos.

—Bien —me dijo. Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos en los míos por un momento más antes de girar a la izquierda, y su mano se posó sobre el pomo de una puerta a través de la cual se oían unos gemidos crecientes—. Y ahora, será mejor que conozcas a Muffin y al resto de la pandilla… agárrate —me advirtió justo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y de que una manada de perros invadiera el pasillo dando ladridos agudos y alegres, o graves y guturales.

—¿Son todos tuyos? —pregunte, me puse en cuclillas para saludarlos. Había desde un pastor alemán enorme y fuerte de pelo largo hasta un diminuto yorkshire que no hacía más que dar brincos en el aire como si tuviera muelles invisibles—. ¿Cuántos son?

—Sí, son todos míos, y son seis —dijo Albert. Dio una voz de mando y todo el grupo formó un círculo a sus pies moviendo las colas frenéticamente—. Éste es Muffin, el jefe indiscutible —dijo en voz baja, dando palmaditas a un cocker spaniel de ojos expresivos—. Era el perro de mi madre. Esta es Sally, su mejor amiga y aliada —dijo señalando al Yorkshire—, y James y Josh. Son los mestizos los encontré abandonados en una caravana hace algunos años. Megan es una lebrel que utilizaron como máquina de procrear hasta que nos hicimos cargo de ella y el pastor alemán es el más joven de todos. Fue un capricho, porque ya teníamos cinco perros, pero siempre había querido tener un pastor alemán de pelo largo.

—Es magnífico —dije contemplando el musculoso perro con cautela.

—Es el más blando de todos —dijo Albert con pesar—. Todos le dan órdenes, sobre todo la pequeña yorkshire.

¡Tanto amor! Me quede mirándolo por un momento mientras mi corazón se encogía tanto que me causaba dolor, y fue mi agitación interior lo que hizo que mi voz pareciera áspera cuando dije:

—Siempre había creído que los veterinarios tenían como norma no tomar cariño a sus pacientes, y mucho menos recoger animales extraviados.

— ¿De verdad? —repuso Albert con voz serena, casi inexpresiva—. Entonces tal vez has tratado con malos veterinarios.

—No he tratado con ninguno —replique con indignación—. Lo he leído en libros, artículos, en sitios así —reconocí como débil defensa a su crítica.

—Entiendo —dijo Albert, y su semblante expresaba con más elocuencia que sus palabras lo que pensaba de mis lecturas—. Siempre prefiero formar mis opiniones de primera mano. Así sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo cuando meto la pata.

Sentí el fuego en las mejillas al oír aquella regañina no demasiado sutil y el mecanismo de defensa que había empleado durante años contra las burlas de mi familia se puso en marcha de repente.

—Estoy segura de que nunca metes la pata —dije con una dulzura melosa envuelta con cinismo—. Sabes tanto de todo, eres tan sensato.

—Gracias —repuso Albert haciendo una leve inclinación, y sus ojos me miraron con expresión irritantemente divertida—. Es el mejor cumplido que he recibido.

—No me lo creo —dije sin poder controlarme—. Tus novias, por ejemplo… Estoy segura de que te habrán hecho cumplidos, alguna que otra vez —continué sonriendo alegremente—. Suponiendo que hayas tenido novias, claro —añadí con dulzura inclinándome para acariciar uno de los perros mientras hablaba.

—Últimamente no —repuso Albert, con un cambio en su tono de voz

—Pero…

Albert me impidió que siga metiendo la pata tocándome el brazo y mirándome con rostro hermético e inexpresivo para decirme:

—Mi esposa murió hace dieciocho meses. No he salido con nadie desde entonces.

—Vaya —dije y me puse de pie lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror—. No lo sabía, lo siento. Lo siento mucho… No… no sé qué decir.

¿Había estado casado? Pues, claro, debía haber sabido que un hombre como Albert Andrew no habría permanecido soltero durante tanto tiempo. Y su esposa había muerto…

—No tenías por qué saberlo —dijo con voz serena, remota, y mientras metía otra vez a los perros en la habitación, permanecí muy quieta. Por supuesto que no tenía por qué saberlo. Sólo iba a pasar allí dos o tres semanas y únicamente porque Albert me consideraba extraviada como a algunos de los animales a los que había dado cobijo.

Me había tendido una mano piadosa, se había mostrado caritativo conmigo y había sido muy amable. Me di cuenta de que estaba retorciendo las manos cuando él las separó bruscamente. Muy amable…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**Hola Chicas...ojala este cap sea la cereza del pastel... por favor no me maten... bueno amigas besos.

**Monapecosa:** jajjaja me hiciste reir con eso de que albert menos mal .. es veterinario jajajjajaajjajaj uy... y ella como un animalito indefenso... jajja ay que risa!

gracias por leer

**Noemi Cullen:** pero claro que las leo ustedes son sumamente importantes para mi.. y todos sus comentarios buenos o malos.. son bien recibidos... besos..

**Abi:** gracias por las porras y sabes yo lo encontre en ese idioma... saludos

**Magdy:** sip bello es este albert yo lo adoro... lo adoro con toda el alma... es maravilloso y ay ya quisiera un veterinario asi... mil graias por leer..

Amigas saludos y besos... a todas.

**Karin**


	4. Capitulo 4

****

Capítulo 4

—Te presentaré a Elisa, mi recepcionista, y luego subiremos al piso de arriba, al apartamento, y te enseñaré tu habitación.

Levante la cabeza bruscamente cuando Albert cerró la puerta del cuarto de los perros y se volvió. Al ver la mirada en blanco de mi rostro se quedó quieto y me miró con sus ojos azules

—Lo siento, Albert —dije. Debía disculparme como era debido antes de que pierda el valor de hacerlo—. Siento lo que dije… lo de tu esposa…

—Candy…

—No, escúchame, por favor —dije inspirando profundamente, volviendo a juntar las manos casi inconscientemente, aunque el hombre alto y rubio que me estaba mirando escrutaba todos mis movimientos—. Has sido muy amable al ayudarme y luego ofrecerme un lugar donde quedarme, no es más que… — ¿cómo explicar lo inexplicable?—. No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente sea amable conmigo —murmure con desesperación—. Sé que a veces soy un cardo…

—Los erizos tienen una cara muy dulce —dijo Albert con voz gruesa y sedosa—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

— ¿Los erizos?

Por un momento no comprendí la metáfora y luego me ruborice intensamente.

—Y no pasa nada, de verdad. Olvídalo.

— ¿Que lo olvide? —repetí. Aquello fue como una bofetada. ¿Realmente pensaba que era tan superficial que podía pasar por alto la pena y el dolor que debían de haber acompañado su afirmación de «Mi esposa murió hace dieciocho meses»? —. No puedo, y te agradezco que…

—No quiero que me agradezcas nada —me interrumpió Albert. La seda se había rasgado y, por un momento, apareció el acero—. No es necesario, Candy. Disfruta de tus vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Albert…

Estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo más, para contarle que no estaba de vacaciones, que tenía la misión de encontrar a alguien, que me habían traicionado y despreciado, pero en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de recepción y perdí la oportunidad.

—Me pareció oír voces —dijo una joven. Era bonita, muy bonita, de rostro redondo y ojos grandes y cafés, y tenía una exuberante melena de color rojizo que debía su esplendor a un bote de gel, pero que no dejaba de ser llamativa—. Sólo estaba comprobando que todo estuviera en regla.

—Gracias, Elisa —dijo Albert con voz fluida e incluso afectuosa, y supe por qué. Elisa tenía el atractivo y la figura de una modelo—. Venía a presentarte a Candy. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a quedarse en el apartamento durante un tiempo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —repuso Elisa. Los ojos cafés eran claros y fríos como el cristal cuando me miraron, aunque sus primorosos labios sonreían con delicadeza—. ¿Cómo estás, Candy? ¿Ya estás recuperada de tu pequeño accidente?

Me hizo sentir como una niña que se había caído y se había hecho un corte en la rodilla, pensé esto mientras sonreía y aceptaba su mano.

—Sí, gracias, ya estoy bien. Siento haber causado tanto alboroto.

—Sí… —repuso Elisa, y luego su rostro se suavizó al dirigirse a Albert —. Albert, me temo que hay una lista de llamadas para esta tarde, incluida una de la granja de Beck. Esa vaca sigue sin dar leche a su ternero, y ya han pasado varias horas.

Albert asintió lentamente.

—Ya hemos tenido problemas con ella, pero una inyección la pondrá en marcha y será una buena madre —Albert posó su mirada en mi—. Revisaré mi maletín y luego te llevaré arriba y podrás descansar un rato —añadió distraídamente, porque era evidente que sus pensamientos ya estaban puestos en la vaca de la granja de Beck y en su ternero.

—Pasa —dijo Elisa, despegando los ojos de la espalda de Albert con evidente esfuerzo, y entró en la recepción sin esperarme—. Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Towerby?

—No estoy segura —contesté en voz baja—. No quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Albert y Rosse. Han sido muy buenos.

—Albert es el mejor dando cobijo a extraviados —rió Elisa alegremente, aunque su risa no era agradable—. Me refiero a los animales, por supuesto —añadió en tono de burla, y mi rostro se puso rígido. Había vivido con el rechazo lo suficiente como para reconocerlo enseguida—. Su trabajo es toda su vida, claro está —prosiguió Elisa, mirándome con ojos entornados—. Sobre todo, después de la tragedia con Aracely.

—Su esposa, sí, ya me lo ha dicho.

«Gracias, gracias, por no tener que preguntar a qué se refería», rece en silencio. A Elisa le habría encantado.

—Yo era buena amiga de Aracely, en parte por eso acepté el trabajo cuando cayó enferma. Ella también era la recepcionista de Albert, sabes. ¿Trabajas? —me dijo bruscamente.

La manera de interrogarme, más que la pregunta en sí, era claramente impertinente, pero me esforcé por no replicar ante el antagonismo de la joven. A fin de cuentas, era la recepcionista de Albert y él podía llegar a darse cuenta de la enemistad que había entre nosotras. Además, no quería hacerme una enemiga a los pocos minutos de estar en su casa.

—Ahora mismo no —dije con cautela—. Y como tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, me pareció que era el momento de tomarme unas vacaciones y descansar antes de buscar otra cosa.

— ¿Y por qué Yorkshire? —preguntó Elisa, sugiriendo que cualquier otro lugar habría sido una idea mejor.

— ¿Y…Por qué no? —replique alegremente.

—Bueno, no hay vida nocturna, para empezar —respondió Elisa con voz tensa—. Y viniendo de Londres, estoy segura de que sabes lo que es la diversión —añadió con mordacidad.

¿Qué había dicho o hecho para despertar aquel enojo? Hice una pausa antes de contestarle.

—Me gusta divertirme, y eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer aquí: largos paseos al aire libre, paz y tranquilidad, y tiempo para hacer lo que me plazca.

—Vaya.

La definición de lo que para mí era diversión no encajaba con la idea de Elisa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Albert reapareció con expresión preocupada y su recepcionista se volvió para sonreírle con una dulzura empalagosa que Albert no pareció percibir.

— ¿Lista? —Me preguntó antes de voltearse a mirar a Elisa y tenderle un montón de papeles—. Pásalos a máquina al registro de la consulta, ¿quieres? Volveré sobre las cuatro. Tienes la lista de las visitas en caso de que haga falta localizarme antes, ¿verdad?

Ja ja… no esperó respuesta sino que me tomó del brazo y me condujo con firmeza al pasillo y luego por las escaleras que estaban a un lado de la puerta principal. Se detuvo en un descansillo amplio y señaló con la cabeza los escalones que seguían hacia arriba.

—Sólo hay arañas y desvanes ahí arriba —dijo brevemente—, además de la chatarra que han dejado varios veterinarios a lo largo de los años —abrió la pesada puerta de roble que había delante de nosotros con una llave y luego me la entrego—. Es tuya, por cierto. Si la pierdes hay otra más para las emergencias y está colgada junto a la ventana, en el dispensario. Entra y sal cuando quieras.

—Está bien —dije. La velocidad con la que me estaba despachando me mantenía con la boca cerrada.

—Tu habitación es la que está al final del pasillo, pero date una vuelta por donde quieras —dijo haciéndome pasar al departamento—. Debo irme, pero sírvete tú misma café, comida, lo que quieras.

—Sí, gracias —repuse con cautela.

Albert se percató de mi actitud defensiva cuando estaba saliendo y se detuvo, girando otra vez para escrutarme con sus ojos azules maravillosos entornados e indescifrables.

—No tengas miedo —me dijo con suavidad—. Tal vez te hayas metido en la boca del lobo, pero puede ser bastante civilizado cuando se lo propone.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No pensarías que iba a saltar sobre ti a la primera oportunidad? —inquirió con ironía.

—No, claro que no.

— ¿No? —Repuso Albert, dejando claro que no me creía, y mi rubor, ya tan normal a este punto se intensificó hasta cubrirme el rostro y el cuello de color púrpura—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa conmigo, tan a la defensiva?

—No lo estoy —replique. Esto es horrible, realmente horrible me dije a mi misma.

—Creo que sí —dijo Albert con voz suave y cortés, cuando hablaba así me envolvía como el acero—. ¿Te ha hecho daño algún hombre, Candy? ¿Han abusado de ti, tal vez?

— ¡No! —exclame en un tono demasiado agudo, traté de moderarlo—. No, de verdad.

—Está bien, está bien —repuso Albert. Vi su rostro y el alivio que lo invadió hizo que me temblaran las rodillas por la intensidad. Él sospechaba algo, estaba segura, él sabía o creía saber que algo me atormentaba. Pero me propuse firmemente dejarlo con la duda.

—Has… has dicho que tenías que irte —dije con voz trémula.

—Ya me voy.

No me di cuenta de que todo el dolor que sentía había hecho que mis ojos de color verdoso parecieran negros, sólo sabía que aquella conversación tenía que acabar. Albert estaba siendo amable y yo no era más que otra de sus ovejas descarriadas. Como Elisa había dejado bien claro, sentía lástima por mí.

—Espero… que la vaca esté bien.

Vi cómo Albert se mordió el labio inesperadamente. Emitió un sonido ronco y ahogado y pasó un momento antes de que me dijera con una falta total de expresividad:

—No voy a tomar el té con ella, Candy.

¡Se estaba riendo de mí! Me puso rígida, y la indignación se hizo evidente en todas las líneas de mi cuerpo, pero Albert se inclinó hacia delante para tocarme la mejilla suavemente con la palma de la mano con ánimo de tranquilizarme, aunque sólo consiguió turbarme más.

Sobre todo porque su proximidad estaba haciendo que percibiese el leve olor masculino que emanaba, la amplitud de su pecho, la forma en que el vello rubio y sedoso de su cuerpo se asomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

—Relájate —me dijo Albert al notar mi retirada física en la forma en que cerraba los labios y entornaba los ojos—. Como ya te he dicho, puedo ser bastante civilizado cuando me lo propongo.

No lo dudaba, pero lo que él no comprendía era que yo no estaba preocupada por su falta de control. Por alguna razón, mis hormonas parecían decididas a volverse locas cuando estaba cerca de Albert Andrew. Me sobresaltaba de forma absurda y eso tenía que parar. Inspiré profundamente, levanté la barbilla y forcé una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si te acompaño al Land Rover y traigo mi maleta? —pregunté animadamente—. Así podrás salir volando…

—Ya está en tu habitación, la subí mientras charlabas con Elisa —dijo Albert saliendo del apartamento mientras hablaba, aunque hizo una pausa en el descansillo iluminado por el sol—. Rosse está durmiendo todavía, pero se levantará dentro de poco. Querrá darse una ducha y comer algo antes de ir al hospital. Su habitación es la contigua a la tuya, por cierto.

—Bien.

Me sentí profundamente agradecida de que haya algo más que una delgada pared separándonos. Por algún motivo, la idea de oír cómo se preparaba para acostarse o se metía en la cama era estremecedora, por humillante que me resulte reconocerlo. Tampoco me ayudaba mucho admitir que me estaba comportando como una colegiala atolondrada por la que Albert ya me había tomado. Vaya, ¿por qué habría aceptado alojarme en su departamento? No era lo que quería.

Todavía estaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando me di cuenta de que Albert ya estaba a mitad de la escalera y que yo no le devolví la despedida.

El departamento era sorprendentemente grande y luminoso, con una vista magnífica al pueblo desde la ventana del salón. La pequeña cocina era compacta y estaba resplandeciente, y me quedé embelesada al encontrar una bañera de hierro forjado con patas en el cuarto de baño. Pero cuando fui a la que iba a ser mi habitación, realmente me enamore del lugar.

No era una estancia especialmente grande, al menos comparada con la ratonera que había sido mi habitación durante veintiún años, pero era la enorme ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared del fondo y la vista que ofrecía, lo que le daba todo el encanto.

Avancé por el soleado cuarto de moqueta y paredes de color limón pálido y muebles y cortinas de color marfil que reflejaban hasta el último destello de luz, y me asomé por la ventana pensando que parecía como si la mitad del condado de Yorkshire estuviese ante mis ojos.

—Hermoso… —dije inhalando el aire húmedo y dulce durante unos momentos embriagadores—. Sencillamente hermoso.

Desde mi posición, observe los prados verdes en los que los terneros corrían hacia sus madres, y mire aún más allá hasta una ladera que ascendía cubierta de árboles hacia el cielo azul infinito. Y pensar que había personas viviendo y trabajando en aquellos parajes todos los días. Personas como Albert…Aquel nombre interrumpió mi tranquilidad… ¡de nuevo!

¿Qué diría Albert si averiguara que había ido a aquel rincón del mundo para enfrentarme a una mujer que nunca había visto, a una mujer que decididamente no quería verme, que había ignorado mi existencia durante veintiún años? No tenía razones para pensar que mi madre siguiera viviendo en este lugar; pero, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de mí ser, tenía la convicción de que mi madre estaba aquí. No podía decir por qué lo sabía, pero estaba segura… ¿o tal vez sólo fueran vanas ilusiones?

— ¡Basta! —grite con furia y aspereza. Tenía que poner fin a aquel perpetuo interrogatorio, me estaba volviendo loca.

Me decide a deshacer la maleta y echarme en la cama durante unos minutos hasta oír a Rosse levantarse. Era increíble lo cansada que me sentía, teniendo en cuenta que había estado en cama durante dos días…

Me desperté cuando las sombras suaves del atardecer invadían la habitación, y el calor del sol había dejado una tibieza que era como un bálsamo sobre mi piel. Permanecí tendida sintiéndome más relajada de cuerpo y alma y pensé que podría ser feliz aquí. La idea surgió antes de que pudiera sofocarla e hizo que me levantara bruscamente de la cama. Al mismo tiempo, oí la voz grave de Albert diciendo algo en algún lugar de la casa y los tonos más suaves de Rosse en la distancia. Se me aceleró el corazón y emití un sonido de disgusto a causa de mi propia debilidad.

Albert no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en mí, y eso era bueno, muy bueno. Tenía que concentrar todo mi tiempo y energía en llevar acabo una investigación muy sutil sobre una mujer que se había trasladado a esta región hace veintiún años y tenía todas las probabilidades de fracasar. Las complicaciones sentimentales no me convenían. Si mis pesquisas daban fruto, tendría que irme de Yorkshire inmediatamente después de ver a mi madre, de lo contrario la situación sería muy difícil y embarazosa para todos. Si no la encontraba, tendría que irme de todas formas para continuar la búsqueda. En cualquier caso, Yorkshire me estaba vedado.

Ignore el golpeteo de mi corazón y cruce la habitación hasta el pequeño tocador, me senté pensando que hacer con mi aspecto de colegiala, me cepillé el pelo hasta que mis ondas rebeldes y plateadas me cayeron por los hombros. Luego me quite hasta la última gota de maquillaje y me mire de nuevo el rostro brillante y pálido recién lavado en el espejo por un momento. Desde luego que parecía que tuviese dieciséis años, pero eso jugaba a mi favor teniendo en cuenta cuál era mi misión.

Una vocecita en mi interior me pregunto: « ¿Y Albert?» « ¿Y si él piensa que pareces una niña desmañada y tosca?».

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Hola —me saludó Rosse, entró en la habitación vestida de uniforme y con una taza de té en las manos—. Has dormido toda la tarde, y eso es exactamente lo que yo habría prescrito —sonrió alegremente—. Albert está preparando la cena, pero yo que tú lo vigilaría si no quieres que te envenene.

— ¿Tú no vas a cenar? —pregunte ansiosamente mientras aceptaba el té con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y mi corazón volvió a desbocarse ante la idea de una cena íntima con Albert.

—No, ya he tomado un sándwich, y eso es todo lo que puedo comer cuando trabajo de noche —dijo Rosse arrugando la nariz—. Este turno causa estragos en mi sistema digestivo. Tengo que salir volando, Michael también tiene turno de noche así que pasará a recogerme en un par de minutos.

— ¿Trabaja en el hospital? —pregunté con interés.

—Es médico —respondió Rosse con expresión radiante—. Pero no fue allí donde nos conocimos, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Lo conozco de hace años… de toda la vida, en realidad —se oyó una bocina y Rosse puso fin a la conversación dándose la vuelta rápidamente—. Ahí está, tengo que irme.

Y salió de la habitación con el atropello característico de la hermana de Albert. Tal vez se parecieran físicamente, pero eso era todo. Rosse carecía de la serena autoridad de su hermano y de su control casi frío y formidable.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? Antes parecías estar agotada.

Oí su voz suave proveniente de la cocina cuando salí al pasillo después de tomarme el té y cambiarme los pantalones y blusa arrugados por unos vaqueros viejos y cómodos y una camiseta larga y holgada. Mi anterior resolución de parecer mayor y sofisticada se esfumo gracias a una buena dosis de sentido común que me decía que no iba a lograrlo. Era como era y no había cambio en eso.

—Sí, gracias —contesté deteniéndome en el umbral. Albert estaba de pie delante de la pequeña y estrecha barra cortando champiñones. Llevaba un paño colgado de la cintura de sus vaqueros negros y se había remangado la camisa para dejar ver brazos magros y musculosos cubiertos generosamente de vello rubio. El contraste de familiaridad hogareña y sex appeal era embriagador.

—Bien —dijo levantando la vista de la tarea que tenía entre manos para mirarme de arriba abajo con sus devastadores ojos azules—. Espero que te guste el pollo frito con verduras. Mi destreza culinaria es un poco limitada.

—Sí, pero tendría que ser yo la que lo estuviese haciendo…

— ¿No me digas que eres una de esas pocas mujeres que creen que su lugar está en la cocina? —Inquirió en tono de burla—. Sería demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

—No —le solté, estaba agitada y no me pude controlar, no tenía ni idea los nervios que sentía junto a él—. Lo que quiero decir es que en vista de lo ocurrido, lo menos que puedo hacer es preparar la cena.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Repuso Albert encogiéndose de hombros—. Teníamos una habitación libre y tú necesitabas un sitio donde quedarte, así de sencillo. Toma, sirve una copa de vino para cada uno si insistes en ayudar. La botella está abierta.

Con las prisas por obedecer, derramé un poco de vino tinto, pero Albert menos mal no se dio cuenta… creo y aceptó la copa que le tendí.

Una vez dentro de la cocina parecía de mala educación salir, y me subí a una de las banquetas de la barra, perfectamente consciente de que en aquel reducido espacio los movimientos de Albert resultaban excesivamente próximos.

—Háblame un poco de ti —dijo Albert con naturalidad, pero esto era precisamente lo que estaba temiendo y por un momento no fui capaz de pensar.

—No hay mucho que contar —le dije, y tome un sorbo del vino, suave y aromático, antes de continuar—. Nací y me crié en Londres, tengo veintiún años —Albert levantó las cejas con ironía al oír eso, indicándome que no había olvidado nuestra anterior conversación—, y estoy aquí de vacaciones, eso es todo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió torciendo los labios con incredulidad—. ¿Y tu familia, los amigos, el trabajo? —preguntó mirándome con ojos penetrantes.

—Mi familia son mis padres, un hermano y una hermana —dije llanamente—, y…

—Oye, espera un momento —me interrumpió Albert tocándome el brazo, y sentí el roce en todos los nervios de mi cuerpo—. ¿Los ves a menudo? ¿Tus hermanos son mayores que tú…?

—Son más pequeños, bastante más pequeños, pero entre ellos sólo se llevan un año, así que siempre están como el perro y el gato. Mis padres… —inspire profundamente y rece para mantener el control—, no son como yo… —«gracias a Dios», pensé— y nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Entiendo.

Sabía que no me entendía pero no le di oportunidad de seguir preguntando.

—Los amigos, tengo muchos, el trabajo, soy secretaria, y creo que el pollo se está quemando —concluí en el mismo tono.

Albert tardó un momento en comprender lo que dije y luego se abalanzó hacia la sartén, rescatando la comida antes de que se hubiese producido ningún daño mientras yo daba gracias porque mi ángel de la guarda hubiese estado para salvarme.

Poco después cenamos en la vieja mesa de madera en un rincón del salón, con las amplias ventanas abiertas al aire perfumado de la noche mientras las luces del pueblo empezaban a encenderse. Albert charló cómodamente mientras comíamos, entreteniéndome con historias divertidas sobre su trabajo.

— ¿Tarta de manzana con nata? — me preguntó poniéndose de pie para llevar su plato vacío, y su movimiento hizo que percibiera el olor leve pero penetrante de su aftershave durante un fugaz segundo.

— ¿Te importa si sólo tomo café? —le dije en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y vi como hacía una mueca al ver mi expresión—. Estás demasiado delgada, necesitas alimentarte —declaró con firmeza—. Si no te gusta la tarta de manzana, hay helado de chocolate o pastel de fruta.

—No quiero nada —replique, poniéndome rígida ante la crítica—. Gracias —añadí entre dientes segundos más tarde.

—No quiero decir que no estés bien como estás —prosiguió Albert como si no hubiese hablado, paseando la mirada por mi cuerpo y hablando en tono pensativo, casi analítico—. Pero está claro que te hacen falta algunos kilos más.

—Escucha…

—Así que, ¿qué te apetece?

—Albert…

— ¿Dos tartas de manzana? —continuó en voz baja, pero con una firmeza tal que no tuve fuerzas para retarlo.

—Está bien —murmure de mala manera—. Si insistes.

—Insisto —dijo con voz sombría y suave—. Ya te he dicho que no acepto un no por respuesta cuando quiero algo. Y… —hizo una pausa para que lo mirara—, mi profesión me ayuda a reconocer si una persona ha estado enferma, y tú lo has estado.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero asentí de todas formas.

—Tampoco es que pesara antes dos toneladas —dije con mordacidad, todavía mortificada por su crítica—. No todas las chicas tienen grandes… —me calle bruscamente al ver sus cejas levantadas—. Tienen muchas curvas.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de curvas? —repuso Albert. Y se fue a la cocina.

Me puse de pie para admirar el paisaje por la ventana cuando Albert regresó con dos platos de tarta humeante, pero no sé por qué me volví enseguida, casi con sentimiento de culpa, al oírlo entrar.

Albert sacó la silla para mí, y la empujó hacia la mesa mientras me sentaba. Como todo un caballero, aunque sentí su mirada penetrante en todo mi cuerpo. Nerviosa dije:

— ¿Tu esposa era de por aquí? — En parte quería entablar conversa para protegerme de la intimidad de aquella cena para dos, pero tarde me di cuenta de mi falta de tacto—. Lo siento, no tenía que habértelo preguntado, no quise…

— ¿Por qué no? —me interrumpió con voz serena e inexpresiva—. Aracely no era de aquí. En realidad se crió en Londres, como tú. Nos conocimos en la facultad.

Lo observe mientras se sentaba y vi cómo tomaba un bocado de tarta antes de volverme a hablar. No sé porque pero verlo devorar la tarta me hizo sentir extrañamente acalorada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has dejado algún corazón roto suspirando por tu ausencia?

— ¿Yo? —pregunte. Pero para mi pesar, enrojecí vivamente ante esa pregunta —. No, ninguno.

—Ya.

La inflexión de su voz me hizo querer inspeccionar aquel rostro bronceado, pero las facciones duras y masculinas parecían remotas, implacables, cuando me miraron.

Volví a repetirme. «No debí haber aceptado quedarme aquí». Una vez más, la idea surgió en mi cabeza, pero en aquella ocasión, con tanta fiereza y urgencia que me estremecí.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Buenas noches chicas!

Bueno llegando despues de un dia super agetreado el cual continuara por 3 semanas... asi que en este cap les aviso a las personas que leen Celos que no voy a actualizar por estas 3 semanas... no alcanzo ha escribir full tiempo laboral... pero no se preocupen esta vez les dare dos cap de PQE y si tengo por ahi otra sorpresita mistica... les traere... muchos abrazos y gracias por leerme..

**Noemi Cullen: **

**serenasexilady**: jejejejejej esa es la idea... mis albert son extremos... y eso que todavia no conocen un Albert insaciable que tengo por ahi... jajajjaja pero ya les traere amigas bellas... mil gracias tu review y ahora dejo dos caps... de disculpa...

**monapecosa:** jajjajajaj sip... y creeme querras a este albert muchisimo aaaaaaaaaay a mi me encanta jajjajaj besos

**Magdy:** estuvo de lujo eso del perro jajajajjajajajjajajaja no pues me encanta tus comentarios.. y eso de conociendome siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii una nunca sabe que se me puede ocurrir...

**AMIGAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA CON CELOS PERO A CAMBIO TRAERE ALGO BASTANTE CANDENTE ATENTAS::: ES SOLO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR SORRRYYYYYY**

** Saludos buena semana**

**KARIN**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dormí profundamente esa noche, y sólo me desperté durante unos minutos al oír el timbre del teléfono en alguna parte, seguido minutos más tarde por el crujido de una puerta, unos pasos y el ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse. Eché un vistazo con ojos somnolientos a mi diminuto despertador, que había dejado sobre la mesilla. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Sería una llamada urgente para Albert, pensé momentos antes de volver a acurrucarme bajo las sábanas y quedarme inmediatamente dormida.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la luz temprana del día invadía la habitación y, aunque sólo eran las seis de la mañana, me resultó imposible volver a dormirme. Me sentía descansada, alerta y con ganas de levantarme.

Me coloque un grueso albornoz sobre el camisón de dormir y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Las puertas abiertas de Albert y Rosse hacían evidente el hecho de que estaba sola en el apartamento. No podía ser muy divertido tener que salir en mitad de la noche, reflexioné. Albert trabajaba demasiado, lo había visto en las arrugas de cansancio que surcaban su rostro la noche anterior…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando me di cuenta de que no era asunto mío si Albert trabajaba mucho o poco. Me repetí, que me había ofrecido una habitación porque la tenía libre en aquellos momentos y a mí me hacía falta una. Tenía su propia vida y yo no sería más que una sombra fugaz en su vida.

Me aventuré a la cocina, me preparé un café instantáneo y me fui con la taza al salón, me acurruque en una silla grande y cómoda próxima a la ventana. Observe el pueblo, que aún dormía, mientras me deleitaba el líquido caliente y aromático con muchas ganas, pensando que con eso todas mis conjeturas saldrían de mi cabeza. Pero no evite pensar en que mi madre podía estar en alguna parte allí abajo, respirando, hablando, riendo, viviendo, sin saber que alguien de su propia sangre estaba cerca. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando la hija de la que había querido librarse se enfrentara a ella? ¿Se pondría furiosa porque la hubiese encontrado? ¿Se avergonzaría? Sentí un dolor parecido al de un cuchillo retorciéndose en mi corazón y cerré los ojos con fuerza por un momento como si pudiera vaciar mi mente.

No iba a llorar otra vez. Ya pase por eso. Y sin embargo, siempre sentía como si alguien me estuviera cuidando, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante con mis deseos y convicciones, y esa certeza había sido más fuerte que nunca en las últimas semanas. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

El sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura me devolvió a la realidad y me puse de pie instintivamente, justo cuando Albert entraba lentamente en el salón con el rostro duro levemente tiznado por el agotamiento y una expresión lúgubre en los labios.

—Buenos días —dije sin aliento, y me escuché con exaltación—. ¿Ha sido una noche dura?

—Más angustiosa que agotadora —dijo Albert llanamente—. Un caso condenado al fracaso —añadió frotándose la nariz para ocultar su emoción, y ese gesto curiosamente infantil de aquel hombre corpulento me conmovió de una manera que no me agradó—. Sé que no puedo ganar siempre —continuó pasando delante de mí para quedarse de pie mirando por la ventana — pero eso no ayuda mucho.

— No, supongo que no —corroboré con cautela—. ¿Te… te apetece un café?

— ¿Café? —dijo mirándome, y vi en sus ropas que había estado en una de las granjas.

— ¿Y algo de comer? —añadí sin pretenderlo, ya que la noche anterior había decidido que cuanto menos contacto tuviera con Albert Andrew, mejor—. Mientras te das una ducha —concluí con una sonrisa burlona. Había un claro olor a pastos que empezaba a impregnar el ambiente.

—Me encantaría —repuso Albert tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo—. Pero sólo si desayunas conmigo —dijo en voz baja e inexpresiva.

Me alejé sin responderle con el rostro en llamas y una vez en la pequeña cocina, me apoye sobre los fríos azulejos de color azul celeste antes de abrir la nevera. ¿Qué me había impulsado a ofrecerme para prepararle el desayuno?, me pregunte mientras sacaba tocino y champiñones y echaba mano de la cesta de huevos, que estaba sobre la barra. Y cuando le sonreí, ¿habría pensado que era de manera seductora o sólo amistosa? gemí al considerar la primera posibilidad y me dejé caer sobre la pared, pero me incorporé bruscamente al oír la voz de Albert a mis espaldas.

—No has hecho nada malo, lo sabes.

— ¿Qué? —dije dándome la vuelta, y me volví a ruborizar sólo de pensar que me había leído el pensamiento. Preferiría morir antes de que adivinara que me sentía atraída por él. ¡Momento…! ¿Atraída por él?

—Al sentirte lo bastante relajada como considerar este lugar como tu hogar por unos momentos y ofrecer sustento a un hombre muerto de hambre —dijo en voz baja—. Tanto Rosse como yo queremos que te sientas como en tu casa, ya te lo he dicho. No hace falta andarse con ceremonias. Y me daré una ducha, supongo que no huelo muy bien.

Me di la vuelta mientras Albert hablaba y, un segundo después, me apoye en la cocina dando un pequeño resoplido de alivio. Albert creía que me avergonzaba por haber dado la impresión de querer hacerme cargo de la casa, eso era todo….

De acuerdo, ¡aceptémoslo! me siento atraída por él. ¿Y qué? La mayoría de las mujeres lo estaría. Tenía magnetismo sexual a raudales, y si estaba reaccionando a él era por mera sugestión de los sentidos, y por lo tanto, podía controlarlo. Así de sencillo.

Los huevos con tocino y champiñones ya estaban listos para servir, el café se estaba haciendo y el zumo de naranja y las tostadas ya estaban en la mesa solo esperaba a Albert.

—Huele de maravilla.

Me volví con una sonrisa educada en el rostro y ahí estaba el recién duchado con un aroma indescriptible, inspiré profundamente al ver su cuerpo moldeado enfundado en unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de color azul pálido. Tenía el pelo húmedo y la barba incipiente indicaba que no se había tomado el tiempo de afeitarse. Todavía parecía cansado, pero aquello sólo le añadía atractivo más que mermarlo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte…?

— ¡No! —Exclamé de forma casi ofensiva, y me apresuré a justificar mi vehemencia—. Aquí ya no cabe ni un alfiler, ve a sentarte que yo iré en un minuto.

Albert no me hizo caso, como era de esperarse y se me quedó mirando con ojos entornados durante unos momentos antes de decir:

—Te pongo nerviosa, ¿verdad? ¿Soy yo sólo o es con todos los hombres? ¿Qué te ha pasado para que ser tan desconfiada?

—No soy desconfiada —dije, me puse rígida al ver que se acercaba hacia mí, pero fue sólo para quitarme la cuchara de madera de las manos y colocarla con suavidad sobre la encimera.

—Eres como un pequeño cervatillo asustado, dispuesto a dar un brinco al primer indicio de peligro —dijo con suavidad, y tan cerca de mí que se me erizó el vello al sentir su calor masculino—. Todavía me resulta difícil creer que hayas vivido en este horrible mundo durante veintiún años.

No fue tanto lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo lo que me hizo sonrojar en señal de protesta, enderece la espalda y saque la barbilla antes de mirar su rostro bronceado. De modo que pensaba que era una patética mujer indefensa, ¿verdad?

—Pues lo he hecho —dije en un tono rebelde, abrasivo—. Y las apariencias engañan. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Lo llevo haciendo durante casi toda mi vida.

— ¿Entonces eres una mujer de los noventa, con experiencia de la vida?

Se estaba riendo de mí y aquello me hizo enojar y me impulso a hablar antes de poder controlarme.

—Exactamente —dije mirándolo con enojo—. Sé tanto de la vida como tú… seguramente, más —le espeté. «El haberme criado en el tierno seno de mi familia se ha encargado de ello», añadí en silencio.

—Entiendo —dijo Albert, y creo que ya no se estaba burlando de mí. Lo pensé, porque sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mi rostro ruborizado con una determinación que resultaba perturbadora—. ¿Y eso duele?

— ¿Que si duele? —Repetí, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que sus ojos azules se enteraron de mi vida más de lo deseado —. No sé a qué te refieres —mentí.

— ¿No? Yo creo que sí, Candy. Hace un momento había una grieta en tu coraza, ¿no es así?

—Albert, por favor. No sé en qué estás pensando pero te aseguro que…

Y perdí la voz.

Me quede inmóvil al ver que Albert inclino su cabeza sobre mí. Me beso.

El beso no fue un saludo casto a una vieja soltera, como antes, como la primera vez, sino una fusión ardiente y dulce de sus labios que me tomó por sorpresa, y fui consciente de su olor, sabor y del cuerpo de Albert, de la amplitud de su tórax al cernirse sobre mi y del dominio y poder con los que imponía su masculinidad sobre mi suave femineidad. Pero luego, con la poca dignidad que alcance a rescatar me eche hacia atrás bruscamente, golpeándome la cadera contra la barra sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

—No —le dije, sin poder creer las sensaciones que habían estallado en todo mi cuerpo con aquel breve abrazo—. No quiero.

—Candy, no voy a hacerte daño…

—Lo digo en serio —lo interrumpí. No podía soportar el lado tierno de aquel individuo corpulento y seguro de sí mismo. Era peligroso, mucho más peligroso de lo que había pensado, me sentía incapaz de resistirme, y sospechaba que él lo sabía—. No me gusta que me manoseen —le espete. Era una réplica deliberada e imperdonable.

— ¿Que te manoseen? —repitió Albert. En cualquier otra circunstancia, la indignación que se reflejaba en aquel rostro bronceado y atractivo me habría despertado una sonrisa, pero el enfrentarme a su furia no era divertido—. Mano… Te he besado, mujer. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Yo no te pedí que…

— ¿Lo sueles pedir?

Dicho de aquella forma parecía ridículo, pero sabía que Albert sabía lo que quería decir.

—Albert, esto no va a funcionar. Creo que lo mejor será que busque otro lugar en el que quedarme y me vaya hoy mismo.

— ¿Por que te he besado? —inquirió con incredulidad.

—Porque… por muchas razones —dije penosamente—. No he venido a iniciar una relación, a… Sólo quería unas vacaciones tranquilas antes de irme, eso es todo.

— ¿No será antes de volver? —preguntó Albert enseguida, aprovechando mi desliz con una agudeza devastadora.

—Quiero decir que… Oye, no tengo que explicarte ni a ti ni a nadie lo que quiero decir.

Recogí los pedazos de la poca dignidad que me quedaba con una determinación formidable, me sentía acorralada.

—Cierto —dijo Albert. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el sólido muro de su pecho y estaba de pie mirándome con los pies ligeramente separados. La furia se había disipado, y también la indignación inicial por su acusación, pero la fachada serena e inexpresiva que desplegaba era más perturbadora que su cólera—. No tienes por qué. Llevaré los platos a la mesa, ¿te parece?

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y sentí que mi cabeza me daba vueltas mientras dejaba en agua la sartén y lo seguía hasta el salón. ¿Había aceptado que me iba a ir? Lo dije bien claro, ¿no?

Estaba sentado a la mesa esperándome con la espalda a la ventana y su pelo rubio platino en contraste con la luz brillante del sol. Me fui a mi asiento sintiéndome ridícula con mi enorme albornoz y los pies desnudos, pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Albert se adelantó con voz grave y sospechosamente humilde.

—Siento haberte asustado, Candy…

—No me…

—Ha sido un gesto de consuelo, nada más —continuó Albert como si no hubiese hablado, y su dominio hizo que me callara—. Rosse se llevaría un disgusto si te fueras. Y puede ser un tanto difícil de explicar tu marcha a Elisa y a otras personas que saben que vas a quedarte aquí —dijo en un tono tan razonable que me sorprendí asintiendo sin pensar—. Es un desayuno excelente. Normalmente me conformo con café y tostadas.

—Yo…

Me estaba cautivando, y eso estaba muy pero, qué muy mal, me estaba llevando dulcemente a donde quería. Pero tal vez era cierto que sólo había querido consolarme, aunque la idea hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran. Y quizás el problema era la atracción que sentía por él, que me hacía pensar que había algo más aparte de su amistad. En cualquier caso, ya hice el ridículo lo suficiente acusándolo prácticamente de intento de violación. Debe pensar que estoy loca.

— ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

Estuve a punto de decir « ¿Planes?», pero me compuse y conteste con bastante coherencia.

—Iba a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tal vez me lleve el almuerzo y explore la zona —dije con vacilación manteniendo los ojos fijos en el zumo de naranja que acababa de servir—. Pero en cuanto a lo que dije antes…

—Llévate a un par de perros contigo si vas a caminar por las colinas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte, sin entender.

— Este condado es más seguro que una gran ciudad, lo sé, pero un par de perros es la mejor protección que conozco. A menudo escoltan a Rosse y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. No dejarían que nadie te pusiera la mano encima.

—.Albert —dije enseguida, antes de que me vuelva a interrumpir—. Digas lo que digas, creo que es una molestia para ustedes que tengan a alguien en su casa.

—. ¿De verdad? Tiene gracia pero yo no lo veo así, Candy —dijo con una voz grave y ronca que hizo que se me acelerara el pulso—. Si no hubieras estado aquí, habría tomado a solas unas tostadas con café. Así que ya has hecho tu buena acción del día, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora puedes relajarte y disfrutar con tu excursión, y ya pensaré en alguna otra buena acción para satisfacer mañana tu complejo de mártir.

—No tengo… —Me detuve bruscamente, este hombre es imposible. ¿Por qué dejaba que me irrite de esta forma? No era de extrañar que me haya comparado con un erizo—. Está bien, gracias.

Al final admití la derrota airosamente. No tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como Albert, y carecía de la experiencia suficiente para enfrentarme a él.

Albert comió el desayuno con deleite, pero yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por acabar mi plato, su presencia me quitaba el apetito. No entendía por qué mi cuerpo actuaba por propia cuenta cuando estaba junto a él, me he pasado preguntando ¿Por qué me encontraría precisamente él? ¿Por qué no podría haber sido un viejecito con una esposa rechoncha y multitud de nietos?

Me sentí inmediatamente culpable por mi ingratitud y me puso de pie para cumplir la penitencia.

—Traeré el café —dije en voz baja, tomando su plato vacío—. Y fregaré los platos mientras te echas un par de horas.

—Imposible —repuso Albert poniéndose también de pie, pero supe que de ninguna manera iba a entrar en la estrecha cocina con él.

—Bueno, al menos puedes descansar un rato —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

Lo vi hundirse de nuevo en su asiento, sentí un alivio que estaba fuera de toda proporción, y me limite a asentir rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación al refugio de la cocina. Coloque los platos en la barra y luego serví las tazas de café fuerte con manos temblorosas.

Me dije seriamente: que me cercioraría, que nunca más me quedaría a solas con él. Así no me colocaría en una posición en la que pudiera avergonzarme a mí misma o a él otra vez.

Claro que el no parecía especialmente avergonzado cuando regresé al salón, sino bastante contento consigo mismo cuando tomó la taza de café en sus manos con un gesto de agradecimiento, y diciéndome con voz lánguida:

—Toma lo que quieras de la nevera para el almuerzo y cenaremos hacia las siete, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no se preocupen por mí. Rosse y tú pueden cenar cuando quieran y yo ya me las arreglaré cuando vuelva —dije enseguida

—Como quieras —dijo Albert mirándome con cierta tristeza y reflejando cierta decepción—. Aunque esperaba que estuvieras por aquí para ayudarme con la cena. Me espera un día de mucho trabajo y tener que levantarme a las dos no ha sido un buen comienzo. Pero si estás ocupada… —Me sentí horriblemente egoísta—. Claro que comprendo que estás de vacaciones…

Era mi imaginación o me estaba manipulando, ¿cómo podía pensar algo así?

—Me encantará preparar la cena, no me había dado cuenta…

—Estupendo —me interrumpió. La encantadora fachada de niño desconsolado desapareció al instante y el aire de satisfacción que le siguió fue intenso—. Entonces, a las siete, si te viene bien. Hay un par de filetes en la nevera, y Rosse traerá algo de verduras de camino a casa, así que habrá ensalada de sobra. Por cierto, ella se preparará algo, no le gusta comer mucho antes de empezar a trabajar.

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué prefieres, vino blanco o tinto? —preguntó en tono práctico, y conteste sin pensar.

—Tinto, pero…

—Bien. Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo están los animales antes de la consulta de la mañana. Me afeitaré primero para no asustar a los pacientes.

Se acarició la barba incipiente de su barbilla, y el movimiento me llamo la atención dejándome débil ante su flagrante virilidad.

—Sí, claro, adelante. Es tu cuarto de baño.

Dios mío, estaba hablando atropelladamente y yo nunca hacía eso.

En cuanto Albert bajó a la consulta, Me prepare aseándome y vistiéndome a velocidad récord antes de echar un par de manzanas y una empanadilla de carne en una vieja bolsa de tela, junto con una novela romántica que tome de la estantería y que tenía el nombre de Rosse escrito en la guarda.

Me deslice al piso de abajo silenciosamente, con el corazón desbocado sin motivo, y no me atreví a respirar hasta que no me vi a salvo en el jardín.

La mañana era cálida y soleada y los aromas embriagadores del verano impregnaban el ambiente mientras atravesaba el pueblo de Towerby en dirección a las colinas. Seguí el cauce ondulado del río durante un tiempo y permanecí de pie en un tranquilo cenador que había en una orilla observando cómo los peces surcaban el agua a toda velocidad, sintiendo que Londres estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Esto es otro mundo, pensé contemplando las colinas que me llamaban desde lejos. Y pensar que tengo todo el día, y muchos días más, para explorarlo. Por primera vez en muchos meses, la felicidad se abrió paso entre mi ánimo confuso y lúgubre, inspiré con fuerza el aire perfumado mientras permanecía de pie con los ojos puestos en la lejanía y los hombros ligeramente echados hacia atrás. Estaba viva, era joven, y por el momento eso bastaba. Comí mi pequeño almuerzo sentada en un pequeño barranco en el que una cascada oculta caía sobre rocas ancianas y pulidas. Bebí agua de aquella cascada gélida y cristalina con las manos. Y con el rostro vuelto al sol seguí colina arriba.

En aquella región vivía y trabajaba Albert, en aquel entorno de sobrecogedora belleza. El alma podía respirar allí, encontrarse a sí misma, pertenecer. La palabra se rió de mí en cuanto la pensé. ¿Pertenecer? Sacudí la cabeza contemplando el cielo azul. Yo no pertenecía a aquel lugar ni a ningún otro. Ni siquiera mi propia madre quiso tenerme, ¿quién lo haría?

Sentí que la oscuridad volvía a descender en mi alma y la aparte con enojo ya no quería pensar más en eso, no quería que los demonios del pasado me echaran a perder este día. Ya pensaría después. Durante unas horas, sólo deseaba ser yo misma.

Atardecía ya cuando caminaba de regreso a Towerby. El aire era suave y los cálidos muros de piedra y la calzada, vieja e irregular, se iban desprendiendo lentamente de su calor. A la entrada del pueblo permanecí un momento en la penumbra contemplando la casa de Albert, que formaba parte de una hilera de viejas construcciones que estaban por encima de la parte más antigua.

—Me iré de aquí —dije en voz alta como si negase una afirmación anterior—. Esto es sólo temporal, nada más.

Volví a contemplar el camino que había recorrido y las colinas que estaban sumidas en el azul neblinoso del atardecer.

—Y me valdré por mí misma —dije en tono desafiante—. No necesito a nadie.

Al día siguiente, o tal vez al otro, empezaría a investigar discretamente la llegada de una joven a aquel lugar hacía veintiún años. Anna Britter. ¿O tal vez será que mi madre utilizó un nombre falso? No importaba, si estaba aquí la encontraría, ¿y después? Los secretos de la familia saldrían a la luz, pensé dolorosamente mientras reanudaba mi marcha, posiblemente mi madre dejaría de tener una vida cómoda y tranquila en aquella parte de Inglaterra. Al menos, me aseguraría de ello. Me dije a mi misma, aunque en lo mas hondo de mi ser esa idea no me convencía en absoluto.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero mis preciosas amigas les guste el combo... un gran abrazo y muy buena semana...

**KARIN**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los ladridos orquestados de varios perros interrumpieron mi ensoñación y, cuando levanté la cabeza, vi a Albert en la entrada de la vía que conducía a la hilera de casas, con los perros dando brincos a su alrededor.

Vacilé y luego le saludé con la mano, pero la figura corpulenta y bronceada tardó un momento en contestarme, luego lo hizo con una rápida inclinación de cabeza mientras esperaba a que me acerque.

—Hola —le dije con voz suave y sin aliento—. No llegue tarde, ¿verdad? —pregunte de repente cuando la idea me pasó por la cabeza. Con las prisas de salir de casa sin ver a Albert en la mañana, me olvide mi pequeño reloj de muñeca en el tocador de mi habitación.

—Sí, llegas tarde, Candy —me dijo. Estaba enfadado. Aunque su voz era serena y controlada, sabía que estaba enfadado—. Con una hora y media de retraso.

—Lo siento, ¿has cenado? ¿Quieres que…? —me di cuenta de que estaba hablando atropelladamente otra vez. De acuerdo, llegue tarde, pero no era el fin del mundo. A fin de cuentas, Albert era capaz de prepararse la cena, ¿no? —. ¿Has cenado? —dije lentamente.

—No.

—Me ocuparé de la cena en cuanto me haya cambiado de ropa.

—Al diablo con la cena.

Sí, estaba decididamente enfadado, pese a su tono normal de conversación.

—Oye, me ha sido imposible…

— ¿Por qué no te llevaste al menos uno de los perros? ¿Querías retarme o lo has hecho por estupidez?

— ¿Cómo?

Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que él me había dicho, y Albert lo leyó en mis ojos.

—Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad? Te alejas sin decir a nadie a dónde vas, porque nadie te ha visto en todo el día, y luego llegas casi dos horas tarde. Podrías haberte caído, roto la cabeza, podrían haberte asaltado, cualquier cosa, y nadie habría sabido qué hacer —Albert estaba levantando la voz y sus mejillas se ensombrecían mientras luchaba por no perder el control—. ¿Es que no lees los periódicos? ¿O es que gozas de una mediación divina que los demás desconocemos?

—No hace falta que te pongas sarcástico —replique, sintiendo un profundo dolor que me encogía el estómago. Albert estaba preocupado por mí, había preguntado si me habían visto. Era demasiado, y mi angustia hizo que hable con aspereza—. No tengo que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie.

—Ya lo dijiste antes y no me lo trago por segunda vez —prosiguió con voz de acero—. No eres tonta, Candy, así que no te comportes como si lo fueras.

— ¿Perdón?

—Y tampoco me trago la pose de indignación. No cuando los dos sabemos que tengo razón. Si quieres huir e irte por ahí de excursión estás en tu derecho, por mí puedes andar hasta que te mueras, pero llévate a los perros contigo, ¿está claro?

—No, no está claro —replique. No sabía por qué lo estaba desafiando de esa manera, pero no podía parar—. No está nada claro.

—Mala suerte.

—Ahora escúchame…

—Candy —me interrumpió Albert. Sólo dijo mi nombre, pero fue como un latigazo que me silenció. No es que gritara, no le hacía falta—. Vale ya. Tal vez tú no te preocupes por tu seguridad, pero otros lo hacen. Déjalo.

Fue entonces que hice lo inimaginable. No sé cómo empezó, pero una especie de desesperación invadió mi alma y sin poder evitarlo rompí en sollozos, si antes lo miraba desafiante con rebeldía e ira, ahora lloraba pero no con lágrimas suaves y femeninas, sino con berridos angustiosos que silenciaron a los perros como por arte de magia. Albert se quedó inmóvil por un momento luego me estrechó contra el recio muro de su pecho y murmuró palabras de consuelo cerca a mis cabellos.

No podía oírlo, todos mis gemidos y balbuceos me taponaron la nariz, los oídos y la boca, pero era consciente del murmullo sordo y del cálido confort de su cuerpo mientras me abrazaba. De eso estaba consciente, de Albert…mis sollozos se sofocaron y mis sentidos empezaron a despertarse, sabía que hice el ridículo pero sentía punzadas placenteras en lo más hondo de mi ser y eso no tenía nada que ver con mi angustia, pero si con Albert.

— Lo siento —le dije mirándolo a la cara, quise echarme hacia atrás y salir de su abrazo, pero Albert me agarró con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por que te olvidaste lo bastante de ti misma como para mostrar debilidad, para mostrar a la verdadera Candy? —Me preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Es eso tan terrible?

Sí, era terrible. Sobre todo cuando se desataba la clase de reacción en cadena que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo en esos momentos. Nunca, nunca en la vida comprendí por qué las mujeres se dejaban llevar por la fuerza de sus emociones cuando hacían el amor. Pero empezaba a hacerlo, y ni siquiera me había besado. ¿Qué era? ¿Alguna clase de ninfómana reprimida?

—Sí —conteste finalmente

—Supongo que ésa es una manera educada de decirme que no tienes intención de contarme qué te pasa —dijo Albert con ironía.

—No me pasa nada.

—Candy, Candy… —dijo mi nombre como una cálida caricia y mi estremecí sin poder evitarlo—. No deberías tratar de mentir, ¿sabes? No con una cara como la tuya.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cara? —repuse tratando de hablar con fría dignidad, pero me resulto difícil al estar rodeada por sus musculosos brazos.

—Veamos —dijo. Tenía la plena seguridad de que Albert sabía que estaba prolongando aquella conversación por mi propio beneficio. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía en sus brazos, pero de algo estaba segura a él no le disgustaba estar así conmigo. —. ¿Quieres una lista detallada o sólo unos pocos comentarios improvisados?

—Ni una cosa ni la otra —dije. Los perros estaban en torno a nosotros moviendo la cola frenéticamente e inspeccionando nuestros rostros con ojos castaños mientras daban saltos de uno en uno para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y aproveche —. Mira, a los perros no les gusta esto —dije nerviosamente—. Están preocupados.

—Qué tontos —repuso Albert, pero me soltó y me tomó del brazo para llevarme a casa—. Vamos a cenar. Debes de estar muerta de hambre.

—Ve a darte un baño mientras termino de preparar la comida —me dijo Albert con voz enérgica e impersonal—. Llévate una copa de vino contigo, si quieres.

—Debería ayudarte —replique siguiéndolo nerviosamente a la puerta de la cocina, y vi con culpabilidad que ya había preparado un bol de ensalada y que los dos filetes estaban en el grill, aunque todavía sin hacer. Albert sirvió dos copas altas con el vino de la botella que estaba en la barra y me tendió una antes de disponerse a cortar champiñones.

—No hace falta. Todo está bajo control.

« ¿Que todo está bajo control?», pensé con pesar. «Ojalá».

Una vez en mi habitación, observé mi rostro surcado por las lágrimas y el cabello manchado de barro con desesperación. ¡Qué desastre! Cerré los ojos por unos momentos, pero el reflejo no mejoró cuando los volví a abrir. ¡Dios mío! Exclamé y este era mi primer día en esta casa. Albert debe estarse preguntando a qué clase de jovencita había dado cobijo, reflexioné avergonzada. Luego tomé varios sorbos del vino tinto afrutado para suavizar el dolor que sentía en mi garganta. Debía solucionar la situación que sin ninguna responsabilidad lo había convertido en un lio.

Bueno, me dije, desde hoy en adelante sería un modelo de decoro. Ya no me volvería a mostrar nerviosa, agitada ni, volvería a llorar, por muy mal que me sienta por dentro. Tenía años de práctica ocultando sentimientos, en realidad veintiuno, y normalmente lo hacía a la perfección.

Entonces, me pregunté mientras me despojaba de mis ropas pegajosas y me ponía el albornoz, ¿por qué no podía mantener aquel escudo protector con Albert Andrew?

Abrí la puerta y fui a refugiarme rápidamente al cuarto de baño, sintiéndome terriblemente expuesta al saber que no llevaba nada debajo del albornoz. Pero una vez inmersa en el agua cálida y perfumada, me empecé a relajar, y las suaves burbujas se llevaron el polvo de todo un día en el campo.

Después de un baño de cinco minutos, me lavé el pelo bajo la ducha y corrí de nuevo a mi habitación. Una vez allí, me puse rápidamente unas mallas blancas y una camiseta larga de color verde, antes de secarme el pelo casi del todo con la toalla. Unos cuantos mechones plateados me caían en rizos por el rostro, como siempre que tenía los cabellos húmedos, pero me lo dejé suelto y me limité a aplicarme un poco de sombra de ojos verde antes de salir en dirección a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido Towerby ahora que has tenido la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo? —preguntó Albert en tono afable volviéndose a mi.

—Es muy bonito. No he visto a mucha gente, pero los que me crucé parecían amistosos.

Albert estaba en mejor situación que la mayoría para saber quién era quién en la zona, pensé con repentina emoción, pero era demasiado astuto. Tendría que andar con pies de plomo si quería sacarle información.

—Es una comunidad de trabajadores —dijo volviéndose un momento mientras hablaba—. ¿Te importa pasarme esos platos?

Se los pase y observé cómo servía con destreza los dos filetes y los cubría con champiñones y cebolla frita antes de señalar en dirección al salón con la cabeza.

— ¿Vamos?

Casi habíamos terminado la deliciosa tarta de queso con salsa de moras que Albert había llevado de postre, cuando fui capaz de volver a sacar el tema de los habitantes de Towerby a colación. Albert estaba contando una de sus divertidas historias sobre un viejo granjero un tanto excéntrico que había visitado aquel día y concluyó:

—No ha salido de Yorkshire en su vida. Así que tal vez su desconfianza por los nuevos artilugios sea comprensible.

Asentí:

—Supongo que la mayoría de la gente de aquí ha nacido y se ha criado en Yorkshire.

El corazón empezó a palpitarme dolorosamente. Era como que le estuviera traicionando al preguntarle por los amigos y conocidos de toda la vida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esa era la razón que me trajo hasta acá.

—En líneas generales. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió en tono inexpresivo.

—Por nada —repuse y me manché las mallas blancas con un poco de salsa de mora. Mentir no había sido nunca uno de mis puntos fuertes, incluso la mentirijilla más inofensiva me hacía enrojecer y balbucear—. Es sólo que… debéis de tener veraneantes como yo, y gente que compra casas de vacaciones, cosas así.

—Sí, así es.

¡No me lo está poniendo fácil! pensé con irritación.

—Y estoy segura de que algunos de ellos se enamoran del lugar, como yo —dije con una luminosa sonrisa.

— ¿Te has enamorado, Candy? —replicó Albert afablemente—. ¿De Towerby?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Esto no va a funcionar. Tal vez obtuviese más información de los habitantes del pueblo, los tenderos personas así.

—Eso está bien. ¿Café?

¡Bien Ah! Genial mis dotes de detective

—Gracias.

Casi era de noche y las ventanas iluminadas del pueblo conferían una sensación confortable a la oscuridad. Estaba de pie contemplando las casas dormidas, examinando cada ventana y tratando de llegar a las personas que habitaban en el interior, ¡mi madre está aquí! Afirmé solo en mi cabeza…yo lo sabía. Albert regresó con la bandeja del café y dijo:

—Ven a sentarte en el sillón. Esas sillas de comedor se te clavan pasado cierto tiempo.

—Están bien —acepte pero evite sentarme junto a él en el sofá y me senté sobre la alfombra, detrás de la mesa auxiliar, con el pretexto de servir el café—. Ya has hecho más que suficiente —dije en tono demasiado alegre—. Yo sirvo. ¿Solo o con leche?

—Solo —murmuró.

Le pase el café cuidadosamente para que nuestras manos no se tocaran, pero nada podía amortiguar la atracción magnética que me causaba ese rostro sereno y hermético y su moldeado cuerpo. Era la clase de hombre por el que las mujeres harían malabares con tal de ganar su atención, pensé dolorosamente. ¿Cómo habrá sido su esposa?

Como en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación y se detuvieron sobre un grueso álbum de fotos de tapas de cuero que estaba junto al reproductor de discos compactos.

—Un álbum de fotos. ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo? —pregunté rápidamente antes de perder el valor.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Albert. Era evidente que no se había fijado en él, y aún más evidente que no le agradaba verlo a juzgar por el ceño fugaz que oscureció su mirada—. En absoluto —la educación ganó la batalla—. Rosse debe de haberlo sacado, seguramente para enseñarle a Michael las fotos de bebé reglamentarias.

Albert había sido un bebé y un niño serio. Pase las fundas de plástico cuidadosamente llenas de fotos mientras mi corazón daba sacudidas. Y ya entonces tenía un pícaro atractivo. Rosse estaba igual que de mayor y sus padres parecían una pareja alegre y sonriente que a menudo salían riendo delante de la cámara con Rosse, mientras que Albert miraba el objetivo con expresión reflexiva.

Pase la página y allí estaba ella, como me la había imaginado que sería: la esposa de Albert, Aracely, en el día de su boda. No iba vestida de blanco, sino con un elegante traje de color rosa pálido y un pequeño sombrero con velo colocado en lo alto de su pelo negro brillante. Tenía un rostro encantador, ojos grandes, y un cuerpo esbelto de modelo cuya delgadez se acentuaba con su considerable estatura, ya que Albert sólo le sacaba unos cinco centímetros.

Así que a Albert le gustaban las mujeres altas y morenas, ¿no?, pensé con angustia. La antítesis de lo que yo era ¡Genial!

— ¿Ésta es tu mujer?

Tenía que decir algo. Era plenamente consciente de que me miraba mientras hojeaba las fotografías; además sentí que el ambiente se había cargado de tensión. Debía dolerle recordar todo lo que había perdido. No tenía que haber incitado esta situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sí, ésa es Aracely —dijo en voz baja, y bajó del sillón para sentarse a mi lado sobre la alfombra y mirar por encima de mi hombro el álbum que había colocado sobre la mesita.

No fue un movimiento que haya sugerido. Pero ahí estábamos los dos, contemplando las fotografías de su difunta esposa en lo que debía de haber sido el día más feliz de sus vidas, un día que hablaba de un largo futuro juntos, que la cruel mano del destino les había arrebatado. Y, a pesar de toda aquella tragedia, en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo bien que olía, en lo cerca que estaba…

—Esa foto es del día de nuestra boda, por supuesto —dijo con suavidad inclinándose hacia delante para pasar la página. Sentí su cálido aliento en la nuca, el roce de su torso contra el mío, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago—. Éstos son Rosse y Michael. Él fue mi padrino. Todavía no lo conoces, ¿verdad?

—No —contesté. Estaba teniendo dificultades para ver, ya que todos mis sentidos estaban pendientes del cálido y recio cuerpo masculino que tenía detrás y todo lo demás parecía irreal. Me esforcé por concentrarme en la fotografía de Albert y su esposa con Rosse y Michael a cada lado de la feliz pareja—. Parece muy agradable —conseguí decir con naturalidad cuando mis ojos enfocaron al hombre rechoncho y un tanto bajito que sonreía a la cámara.

—Lo es. Pero lo mejor es que comprende a Rosse de pies a cabeza, y logra controlar su exceso de entusiasmo cuando es necesario —dijo con satisfacción de hermano—. Su corazón gobierna su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —No podía apartar mis ojos de la elegante figura vestida de rosa pálido.

—Pero fue un gran apoyo para Aracely —continuó con suavidad, casi como si pudiera ver hacia dónde estaba dirigida mi mirada.

—Entonces, sólo estuviste casado durante poco tiempo.

—Doce meses. Pero ya nos conocíamos de antes. Aracely… Aracely decidió dejar la escuela de veterinaria y casarse conmigo en vez de licenciarse. Creía que ser mi recepcionista era casi tan bueno como ser veterinaria.

No pude identificar el tono de su voz, pero hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder ver su rostro.

—Debe de haberte querido mucho —le dije consiguiendo vaciar mi voz de toda expresividad con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

—Sí, así es.

Albert extendió el brazo y cerró el álbum bruscamente, y por un momento se hizo un silencio absoluto en la estancia. No me atrevía a moverme. Sentí como si algo importante estuviese a punto de ocurrir, por ridículo que pareciera. Pero un segundo después, el teléfono sonó con estridencia en un rincón del salón y la decepción fue estremecedora.

—Perdona un momento.

La llamada era una emergencia en una de las granjas y Albert se fue en pocos minutos después de disculparse por no poder fregar los platos.

—No pasa nada —le dije, sonriendo.

En cuanto me quedé sola limpié la mesa del comedor, fregué los platos, limpié y ordené la cocina, todo esto lo hice de manera automática con si fueran las reglas a seguir, como si toda esa monotonía me ayudaría a olvidar la decepción que sentí… ¿La decepción?

Me sorprendí por enésima vez…me serví otra taza de café y fui a la estancia; me pareció que el álbum de fotos cobró vida propia, palpitando suavemente en un rincón de la estancia atrayendo mi mirada.

No era buena idea volverlo a abrir. No quería volver a ver a su esposa, contemplar aquel rostro encantador y pensar en cómo sería aquella mujer que había cautivado a Albert lo bastante como para pedirle que pasara el resto de su vida con él.

Abrí el álbum.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que lo volviera a cerrar y nuevamente como una autómata me dirigí a mi habitación con el corazón tan pesado como el plomo y el rostro sombrío. «Ojalá no hubiese venido aquí», me dije con fiereza. No había nada para mi, nada, y tampoco quería que lo hubiese.

Habían pasado dos semanas y yo seguía en Yorkshire. Me levantaba temprano cada mañana y sólo salía de mi habitación cuando oía a Albert bajar a la consulta. Después de un rápido desayuno, me preparaba el almuerzo y lo metía en la bolsa de tela junto con una botella grande de agua, juntaba a los perros y me dirigía a las colinas.

Y poco a poco, de forma imperceptible, a medida que mi piel tomaba el tono acaramelado propio de pasar largas horas al sol, empecé a relajarme en cuerpo y alma hasta poder dormir profundamente de noche y despertarme descansada cada mañana.

Después del segundo día, Rosse terminó el turno de la noche y cenábamos los tres, algo de lo que estaba profundamente agradecida. Por lo general, huía a mi habitación rápidamente después de la cena alegando, con bastante sinceridad, que estaba agotada.

Aunque tampoco es que Albert pareciese darse cuenta de si estaba allí o no. Al principio me dolió el trato distante y frío que me brindó desde la noche en que miramos juntos el álbum de fotos, pero termine aceptándolo. Eso era lo que quería desde el principio, ¿no? Que se mantuviera al margen.

No, no podía quejarme, pero lo gracioso era que Albert estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos, surgía en un momento inesperado y se quedaba en mi cabeza obstinadamente, pese todos mis esfuerzos por dejar de pensar en él. Eso me perturbaba y me distraía y, por esa razón, no hice ninguna investigación en lo referente a mi madre.

Sin embargo, sabía que el éxito de mi objetivo radicaba en mi determinación y, por eso, una mañana, cuando llevaba en Towerby quince días, me sorprendí abriendo la puerta de una tienda del pueblo con dedos vacilantes.

—Hola, jovencita. Otro día maravilloso, ¿verdad? —Me sonrió alegremente una señora mayor menuda y regordeta—. Eres la joven que está alojándose en casa del veterinario, ¿no? —añadió agitando la cabeza y alisándose el delantal.

—Sí, con Albert y Rosse. He venido a pasar una o dos semanas de vacaciones.

—Eso está bien, jovencita. Disfruta de tu estancia. No hay nada como el aire de Yorkshire para poner color a tus mejillas.

Me obsequió una sonrisa radiante antes de seguir cortando lonchas de un jamón curado de forma artesanal. La bolsa de comestibles medio llena que tenía a su lado indicaba que estaba completando un pedido para alguien.

Vague por la parte de atrás de la tienda paseando la mirada distraídamente por las estanterías bien abastecidas. Era como volver al pasado, me fije en la decoración antigua del local y en el amplio mostrador de madera sobre el que descansaba una vieja caja registradora.

Tomé una chocolatina y volví al mostrador después de decidir que llenaría el frigorífico del apartamento con algunas provisiones de queso, jamón y verduras. Albert no me iba a permitir que pagara nada por mi alojamiento, aunque yo ya había pensado en dejar una buena suma en señal de agradecimiento cuando me fuera. ¡Cuando Me fuera! Si eso tenía que hacer. Eche a un lado la repentina sensación de mareo y le pedí a la tendera lo que quería.

—Es un lugar precioso, ¿verdad? —le pregunte intentando llevar una conversación a la ligera—. El paisaje es magnífico.

—Sí, así es, jovencita, aunque es la vieja historia de siempre —repuso la pequeña mujer alegremente—. Los que han nacido y se han criado aquí ven el otro lado de las cosas. Los inviernos son duros y quedamos incomunicados por la nieve durante semanas.

— ¿En serio? —dije encontrando mi oportunidad y la aproveché—. Pero todavía hay gente que viene a vivir aquí, así que imagino que no a todo el mundo le asusta. Recuerdo que mis padres dijeron que conocían a alguien que se había mudado a este pueblo hace algunos años.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

La tendera puso el medio kilo de jamón que había cortado en una bolsa y tomó el queso cremoso que le pedí para cortar y pesar una porción generosa en la vieja balanza resplandeciente.

—Hace unos… —me humedecí inesperadamente los labios tratando de ser indiferente —unos veinte o veintiún años, creo. Se llamaba Anna.

— ¿Anna? —replicó la tendera sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, he vivido aquí durante toda mi vida y no recuerdo a ninguna Anna.

—Creo que era Anna, Anna Britter —dije con cautela.

—Podría ser, jovencita, algunos vienen y van y yo no me acuerdo de ellos muy bien. Tal vez no se quedara mucho tiempo. No todos lo hacen.

—No, supongo que no —repuse.

Una vez en la calle, con dos bolsas llenas de paquetes, me quede parada un momento pérdida en mis pensamientos y luego me di un susto de muerte cuando una voz grave dijo a mis espaldas:

—Pareces exhausta, Candy, ¿puedo ayudarte?

— ¡Albert! —Exclamé, y mi corazón seguía palpitando dolorosamente segundos más tarde—. Deberías estar en casa del comandante Gregson.

—Allí estaba —dijo con una mueca de pesar—. Y un paciente poco agradecido me dio una buena patada entre los omóplatos. Ese semental del comandante tiene muy mal genio y por alguna razón no le agradó que le estuviera dando unos puntos en una herida que tenía en uno de sus cuartos traseros. Me mandó al otro extremo del establo.

— ¿El caballo te dio una patada? —grite horrorizada—. ¡Debe de haberte dolido mucho!

—Un poco —murmuró con ironía—. Pero lo peor fue que no pude desahogarme verbalmente porque el mozo de cuadras era una chica. De todas formas, pensé que lo mejor era echar mano de mi mejor recurso para estas ocasiones —Albert me indicó el paquete de la farmacia que llevaba en la mano —antes de continuar con las visitas. Sé por experiencia que no se puede aplicar inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un ungüento que parece la pócima de un hechicero, pero que hace milagros —me dijo, y luego me quitó las bolsas de las manos—. ¿Vas a casa con todo esto?

—Voy al apartamento.

Sí Albert se dio cuenta de mi deliberada aclaración… no hizo ningún comentario, sino solo se limitó a conducirme hasta el Land Rover que estaba aparcado a un lado de la calle y a abrirme la puerta delantera sin hacer caso a mi protesta de que podía ir andando.

—Tú vas a casa y yo también —dijo con fluidez una vez que se metió dentro del vehículo—. ¿Vale?

No, no valía. Albert era demasiado fuerte, estaba demasiado cerca y demasiado…

—Está bien —repuse, y recorrimos los pocos cientos de metros que nos separaban de la consulta sin más comentarios.

Entramos a la casa por el jardín de atrás, como siempre, pero, cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Elisa apareció como por arte de magia y contempló con sus grandes ojos castaños las bolsas que Albert llevaba en la mano y mi rostro sonrojado. Lo recibió como una madre ansiosa a su hijo extraviado, aunque no había nada de maternal en los sentimientos de Elisa por su atractivo jefe.

—Qué pronto has vuelto. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No —dijo Albert sin detenerse ni soltar mi brazo, y empezó a subir por las escaleras—. He estado en casa de Gregson, por cierto, pero las demás visitas tendrán que esperar un rato. Volveré a salir en media hora. Si llama alguien mientras tanto, toma el mensaje y ponlo en la lista de visitas si es que no pueden venir a la consulta. La revisaré contigo antes de irme.

—Está bien.

Era evidente que Elisa hubiese querido decir algo más, pero Albert no le dio oportunidad porque abrió la puerta del apartamento mientras terminaba de hablar y me hizo pasar al interior antes de cerrar la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, uno me llevaba a pensar en el duro trabajo de Albert y su entrega, la misma que lo llevaba a soportar patadas de caballo y seguir tan feliz y dispuesto a seguir con su ardua labor; la otra no sabia exactamente a que se refería, pero de algo estaba segura, algo importante estaba por suceder, y era algo inevitable, mi deseo por salir de este lugar se hacia mas fuerte no quería involucrarme mas, pero estaba totalmente perdida, ya no podía irme, es mas ya no quería salir de Towerby,

Vi que hacía una mueca de dolor al levantar las bolsas para dejarlas sobre la barra de la cocina y otra de las razones por la que me estaba sintiendo tan rara era la idea que me había estado atormentando desde nuestro encuentro, cómo iba a ponerse la pomada en la espalda sin ayuda. Si hubiese sido otra persona, yo misma me habría ofrecido, pero Albert…

¡Por el amor de Dios! Me sentí fatal conmigo misma. Estaba segura de que este pequeño gesto de ayuda no era superior a mí, sobre todo en vista de lo mucho que Albert había hecho por mí. De todas formas, seguramente no aceptaría mi ofrecimiento.

Error.

—No huele demasiado mal —dijo dirigiéndose al salón, lo seguí. Colocó la botella en la mesa y empezó a soltarse los botones de la camisa.

¡Socorro!. Se estaba quitando la ropa, grité en silencio. «La ropa no…», replicó una vocecita en mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme. «Sólo la camisa».

Pero cuando se la quitó y vi sus hombros anchos y viriles, los músculos de su cuello y brazos y su pecho salpicado de vello, supe que sólo la camisa era más que suficiente.

Continuara...

* * *

**Ciao belle!**

bueno yo de milagro pude acercarme a la compu estoy malita de la cabeza.. nada grave no se preocupen solo mi extraño dolor que me mata... y que me desconecta de la faz de la tierra... prescripcion medica... pero bueno en la escapada les traje este capitulito

mil gracias a todas sus mensajitos... son un amor... besos enormes

Camila Andley: siiiiiiiii es hermoso este albert... lo adoro me encanta y es maravilloso... espero te guste sin camisa.. yo casi me desmayo jejejej gracias por leer

Magdy: amigaaaaaaaaaaaa te extrañaba... y muchooooooooo y sip perame que me duela menos mi ojito y mi cabeza y me pongo a escribir... sino ... capaz cpon todo y sinogan le sigo a ver que locura me sale jejejejejeeje.. naaaaa este albert te encantara yo lo amo.. es mi caballero precioso... gracias por venir hasta aca!

monapecosa: jajajaj no cierto que se te antoja este albert.. precioso y muy muy seguro de si mismo... me encanta lo adoro... mil gracias por venir hasta aca... saludos enormes..

AMIGAS MIL GRACIAS SUS MENSAJITOS... por favor tenganme paciencia... celos habra... pero despuesito... besitos enormes

**KARIN**


	7. Capitulo 7

Amigas el capítulo que leeran tiene una que otra cosilla no apta para menores, pero es muy sutil, de todas maneras las pongo al tanto, por si alguien se ofende con este tipo de cosas.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7

— Muy bien —dije con voz estridente, y forcejee con el tapón de la botella durante unos segundos antes de que Albert me la quitara de mis débiles manos.

— Permíteme —dijo con un velado tono de burla en su voz grave que hizo que lo mirara directamente a la cara, pero me devolvió la botella abierta con expresión inocente.

— Gracias —dije tratando de mantener la dignidad, y me negué internamente a sonrojarme, sin éxito—. Y ahora, dime exactamente dónde…

— Aquí.

Se volvió, y el movimiento hizo que sus músculos se desplazaran por su espalda lisa y bronceada. Pero en aquella ocasión no fue su cuerpo lo que me hizo quedar sin aliento, sino la magulladura de color azul intenso que estaba entre sus omóplatos.

— ¡Albert! —exclamé con voz débil, pero tan conmocionada que Albert se volvió hacia mi y su sonrisa irónica se esfumó al ver el horror en mis ojos.

— Oye, no es tan terrible como parece… si parece tan terrible como creo ver en tus ojos.

— Podría haberte matado… si te hubiese dado una patada en la cabeza…

— No lo hizo —dijo con voz muy suave.

— Tienes que ir al médico.

— De ninguna manera —dijo con vehemencia.

No supe en qué momento estalló la bomba en mi interior, pero de repente comprendí con claridad que la razón por la que había estado evitando a Albert desde el principio era que había presentido que podía enamorarme de él. Y ya lo estaba…

— ¿Candy? —Dijo Albert extendiendo su mano para tocarme, pero me aparté bruscamente de él, Albert apretó los labios y dejó caer el brazo—. Rosse puede ponerme el ungüento más tarde si lo prefieres —dijo en voz baja—. Es enfermera y está acostumbrada a cosas peores.

— No, no, estoy bien —replique luchando por recobrar el control—. Es que no esperaba que fuese una herida tan fea…

— Tiene un cuerpo musculoso —dijo Albert, volviéndose otra vez.

¡No era el único…! Se me encogió el estómago, pero vertí una pequeña cantidad del líquido verde cremoso en la mano e inspiré hondo. Era imponente, pensé mientras extendía suavemente la pomada sobre los contornos recios de su espalda, poniéndome de puntillas para poder hacerlo. Tenía la piel suave, cálida y bronceada y despedía un aroma fresco que quedó rápidamente oscurecido por el leve olor medicinal de la pomada.

No estaba preparada para la oleada de sensaciones que despertaron en mi interior y me sentí profundamente agradecida de que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Quería preguntarle si le estaba haciendo daño, pero no me fiaba de mi voz. Ni en mis sueños más salvajes había imaginado que el roce de la piel de un hombre pudiese ser tan erótico, y estaba corriendo verdadero peligro de perder el control.

— ¿Vale ya? —dije forzando las palabras, pero incluso yo misma me oí la voz débil.

— ¿Te importaría darme un poco más en la zona de la columna?

Su voz sonó extraña, ronca, pero él se encontraba en una posición incómoda, inclinado hacia delante con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la mesa y la cabeza gacha y no le di importancia, así que vertí un poco más de crema en mi mano, se la puse y pensé que la espalda le debía doler un horror.

— ¿Te… te suele pasar a menudo? —pregunte para cortar con mis pensamientos lascivos.

— ¿Cómo? —repuso Albert con sorpresa, no supe muy bien porque… pero luego le oí respirar profundamente —. Ah, ¿lo del caballo? No, no muy a menudo.

— Creo que deberías ir al médico.

— No quiero ir al médico, Candy —dijo en voz baja mientras yo daba un paso atrás y cerraba la botella. Flexionó los hombros mientras hablaba y se volvió para mirarme con ojos entornados—. Gracias, ha sido una gran ayuda.

— Me alegro.

Prefería morir a que adivinara lo que sentía. Pero desgraciadamente no tuve fuerzas para mover las piernas y mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el vello de su pecho desnudo. No pretendía comportarme como la colegiala inocente que Albert había dicho que era, pero no pude evitarlo.

Supe que iba a besarme un momento antes de que inclinara la cabeza… Bueno, casi le había suplicado que lo hiciera, me mortifique. Pero aunque lo sensato habría sido apartarme, volver la cabeza, cualquier cosa con tal de preservar lo que me quedaba de dignidad, mi boca lo estaba esperando y ya había empezado a cerrar los ojos cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

El beso fue duro y dulce, hambriento y, cuando me estrechó con fuerza contra él, pude notar cómo mi corazón latía con fuerza contra el muro sólido de su pecho. Albert acopló mi cuerpo contra el ímpetu primitivo del suyo y me apretó entre sus brazos como si pudiera envolverme, devorarme. Y junto con el pánico de sentir, la hasta entonces desconocida fuerza de su evidente erección, Tuve la exultante revelación de que me deseaba… y mucho.

—Candy, Candy…

Cubrió mi rostro con pequeños besos ardientes, cada uno de ellos como miel dulce y caliente, antes de tomar mis labios de nuevo y darme un beso largo y profundo que hizo que quiera más. Me sorprendí ciñéndome contra él, agarrándome a sus hombros desnudos y con los pies casi en el aire en aquel abrazo.

Y entonces..

Oímos el ruido frenético del timbre de la puerta seguido de grandes voces y los gemidos desconsolados de un niño, y luego los pies de Elisa subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento.

Me solté al primer timbrazo después de que el estridente sonido irrumpiera en mis emociones tumultuosas, y Albert ya estaba en la puerta con la camisa puesta pero desabrochada cuando Elisa llamó.

— Ha habido un accidente —le dijo cuando Albert abrió la puerta, y Elisa parpadeó pero continuó hablando con una compostura que envidié—. Un coche se subió a la acera delante de Sarah Matthews y el pequeño Toby. Toby está bien, iba en el carrito, pero el coche hizo que Sarah soltara la correa y atropello a Bingo…

No oí nada más. La puerta se cerró de golpe y los dos bajaron atropelladamente a la consulta, donde, en cuestión de minutos, los gemidos se extinguieron y se hizo un silencio mortal.

Pasó media hora antes de que pueda reunir el valor de aventurarme al piso de abajo. Encontré la puerta de la entrada cerrada con llave y supuse que Elisa estaba ayudando a Albert en la sala de operaciones. No había rastro de Sarah Matthews ni del pequeño Toby, así que imaginé que Albert los habría mandado a casa para que esperaran allí las noticias sobre su perro.

No podía describir a nadie cómo me sentía. En parte estaba destrozada por haberme dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de alguien que estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance. Albert, era la clase de hombre que sólo se encontraba una vez en la vida, y si yo reconocía ese hecho, y estaba completamente segura que el resto de la población femenina también lo hacía. Por ejemplo las mujeres como Elisa: hermosas, seguras de sí mismas, sin un pasado que ocultar ni complejos que mellaran una relación, tenían mucha oportunidad mas que yo, y de seguro no la desaprovecharían.

A eso si le añadía el hecho de que Albert había estado casado y había enviudado hace poco, un golpe terrible para cualquier hombre, y que lo último que estaría buscando sería una relación seria después de aquellos momentos trágicos y dolorosos.

Tenía un trabajo que era mucho más que eso para él: una forma de vida, unos cimientos que ni siquiera se habían estremecido con la muerte de su esposa, algo que le compensaba. Entonces… ¿por qué un hombre así se iba a fijar en mi? Sólo había una respuesta: Estaba disponible, y me había arrojado a sus brazos.

Permanecí en le pasillo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para contener la oleada de vergüenza que me hizo sonrojar de arriba abajo. Necesitaba salir de aquí y pensar.

Saque a los perros, que ya conocían la rutina para entonces y se quedaban esperando obedientemente que les pusiera los collares y las correas, y me marche a toda prisa, sin ni siquiera prepararme un almuerzo. Compraría algo de chocolate, me dije mientras cruzaba el jardín y salía a la calle con mi ansiosa tropa, y un paquete de galletas para ellos. De todas formas, no tenía ganas de comer, me dolía profundamente el corazón.

Sin embargo, después de haber pasado un día en contacto con la naturaleza y la apacible soledad del paisaje me hizo recobrar el sentido de la ecuanimidad y fui capaz de reconocer que exagere el incidente con Albert cuando regresaba al apartamento al atardecer. No había pasado nada, y nada iba a pasar.

Aun así, cuando entre a la casa por la parte de atrás, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y sentí una mezcla de aprehensión, emoción y pánico que me dejó débil.

— Candy… —Albert estaba saliendo de la sala de rehabilitación cuando entre en el pasillo y me sentí turbada, casi mareada, al verlo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

— Sí —conteste con una sonrisa alegre pero forzada—. ¿Cómo está Bingo?

— ¿Bingo? —Albert se quedó mirándome con sus ojos en blanco por unos instantes—. Ah… Bingo, saldrá adelante. Afortunadamente las ruedas del coche no le aplastaron el cuerpo, sólo una de sus patas traseras, pero la fractura no es muy grave y es un perro joven. El problema al principio fue la pérdida de sangre, pero ya está todo bajo control. Candy… —hizo una pausa e inspiró profundamente—. En cuanto a lo de antes…

— Preferiría olvidarlo.

Era la táctica que había pensado utilizar, ya que la única manera de salir con la cabeza un poco alta era estar serena y fría. Me arroje a sus brazos literalmente y Albert reacciono momentáneamente a mi osadía, como lo haría cualquier hombre que tuviese sangre en las venas, sobre todo uno que había tenido una vida sexual activa que se había visto interrumpida bruscamente hacía dieciocho meses. No podía echarle la culpa, pero no podía permitir que siguiera pensando que yo quería una aventura.

— ¿Que lo olvide? —replicó entornando los ojos, y sus labios se pusieron rígidos—. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

— Lo que he dicho —conteste con una sonrisa tan radiante que pensé que se me iba a desencajar el rostro —. No ha sido nada, los dos lo sabemos. Y no quisiera por nada del mundo echar a perder la amistad que tengo contigo y Rosse. Estoy tan agradecida porque me ofrecieras tu casa cuando necesitaba ayuda…

— ¿Agradecida? —repitió Albert. Estaba pálido y sus labios se redujeron a una sombría línea en su rostro rígido—. ¿Estabas siendo agradecida? —Me preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Pensabas que te estaba pidiendo algún tipo de pago esta mañana?

Abrí la boca para negar aquella absurda conclusión, no lo pensé ni siquiera sospeche que podía llegar a cavilar aquello, pero Albert no me dio oportunidad de hablar, se giró sobre sus talones y recorrió el pasillo hasta el vestíbulos con los perros dando saltos a su alrededor.

— Albert, por favor, escúchame…

— Creo que los dos hemos dicho bastante esta noche —dijo con voz gélida, y mi sentimiento de desesperación se incrementó cuando Elisa salió de recepción como un hermoso genio de una botella.

— Me pareció oír a alguien —anunció. Aquél parecía su recurso más usado, pensé—. La señora Matthews está al teléfono, Albert. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? —preguntó la joven con dulzura.

— Claro —dijo Albert. Luego me miró con ojos fríos y pétreos—. Da de comer a los perros, ¿quieres? Tal vez así aplaques un poco tus sentimientos de gratitud.

— Por supuesto —contesté, sin dejar traslucir en mi voz ni en mi rostro lo mucho que me había herido su sarcasmo—. Los llevaré…

— Ya he preparado su comida —dijo Elisa con una sonrisa cuando me interrumpió—. Estaba esperando a que Candy los trajera de vuelta, pero todo está listo.

— Buena chica.

Albert no volvió a mirarme, sino que salió por la puerta de recepción y la cerró de golpe.

— Yo me ocupo de dar de comer a los animales, ¿entendido?

Todavía estaba mirando la puerta cerrada, conmocionada, y por un momento no me di cuenta del contenido de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué…?

— Los perros —dijo Elisa sin preocuparse por ocultar la hostilidad de su voz ni su mirada letal—. Yo me ocupo de esa parte del trabajo. Albert está demasiado ocupado y no necesita que alguien llegue y le altere su rutina.

— Elisa, fue él quien me pidió que les diera de comer, no yo —dije con perplejidad, sorprendida por aquel repentino ataque—. Y te aseguro que lo último que desearía es alterar su rutina. Imagino que Albert estaba tratando de quitarte trabajo. Siempre estás de un lado para otro haciendo cosas.

— No me importa —dijo Elisa, y los ojos castaños no se suavizaron lo más mínimo—. Es mi trabajo, mi trabajo —añadió Elisa con agresividad.

— Lo sé —replique, levantando un poco la barbilla para mirarla directamente a la cara.

Elisa siguió con sus ojos clavados en los míos durante más de treinta segundos sin decir palabra. Luego se dio la vuelta y llamó a los perros con voz áspera para llevarlos a la cocina. Cuando el último de ellos desapareció por la puerta, la cerró con tanta violencia que el cuadro que había en la pared del pasillo vibró.

Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Subí las escaleras del apartamento con el estómago revuelto por aquel enfrentamiento inesperado. De no saber cuál era su relación con Albert, habría creído que Elisa tenía cierto derecho sobre él por la manera en que se comportaba. Vi en su rostro algo que iba más allá de lo que decían las palabras. Reflexionando me pregunte si ¿Acaso sabía cómo era su relación con Albert? La mera idea fue como un puñetazo entre mis ojos, y me costó meter la llave en la cerradura.

— Hola —me saludó Rosse, que justo estaba entrando en la cocina cuando me adentre en el vestíbulo, y al verla con el uniforme supe que hacía poco que había regresado—. Iba a tomar un café, ¿te apetece uno?

— Gracias —conteste. Si realmente necesitaba algo en estos momentos, era una buena dosis de cafeína.

La seguí a la cocina y Rosse se volvió con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Te ha dicho Albert la buena noticia?

— ¿La buena noticia?

Hable con cautela, pero Rosse no pareció darse cuenta, y sirvió dos tazas de café para luego darme una.

— ¿Recuerdas que estaba buscando un ayudante?

Asentí. Albert había comentado que necesitaba a otra persona para descargar en ella parte del trabajo—. Pues empieza mañana, antes de lo que esperaba. Se llama Archie. Es de aquí, de Towerby, así que conoce a todo el mundo. Y como se acaba de licenciar, estará ansioso por trabajar —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Te gustará, siempre ha sido un poco cómico, y no creo que haya cambiado mucho. Elisa le tuvo echado el ojo durante un tiempo, pero luego… —la hermana de Albert se calló de repente y se ruborizó un poco.

— ¿Pero luego? —pregunte en voz baja, tratando de contener mi curiosidad.

— Bueno, no debería decirlo, la verdad, parece muy rastrero, pero… —Rosse hizo una incómoda pausa y siguió hablando atropelladamente—. Bueno, no quiero ser hipócrita, y es lo que pienso. Elisa estaba encima de Archie hasta que Aracely murió, y luego lo dejó plantado en cuanto pensó que Albert volvía a estar libre. Siempre le ha gustado y nunca lo ha ocultado. Estoy segura de que es por eso por lo que hizo lo posible por ser su recepcionista. Tenía un trabajo excelente en Compton, y Albert no puede pagarle ni la mitad de lo que ganaba allí. En cualquier caso, eso es lo que pienso —repitió Rosse, claramente agitada—. Pero podría estar equivocada, claro.

No, no estaba equivocada. Me quede con aire pensativo mientras preparaba la cena, anime a Rosse a que se diera una ducha y se cambiara de ropa. ¿Y qué sentía Albert por la hermosa pelirroja?, me pregunte con el corazón en un puño. ÉL le había dado el trabajo. Seguro que aquel hecho hablaba por sí mismo.

La cena fue una situación dolorosa a pesar de la alegre presencia de Rosse. Albert se comportaba con gélida cortesía, una actitud que no había visto antes, pero que resultaba enormemente intimidante. Al final, el rostro sombrío de Albert sometió incluso a Rosse y, aunque me daba perfecta cuenta de que escrutaba nuestros rostros con perplejidad, era demasiado educada como para indagar.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas arrojarme a sus brazos fuertes y recios para explicarle la verdad: que había malinterpretado mis palabras y que lo que sentía por él impedía que tuviéramos una mera aventura. Pero tal vez fuese mejor de esta forma, con un muro entre los dos. Eso me protegía de mí misma, de lo que realmente quería hacer.

Primero mi madre, luego Albert. ¿Por qué? No era justo… Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, ardían como fuego implorando por salir pero no me atreví a derramarlas, estaba tomando el último bocado de mi amarga cena, la desesperación oprimía mi pecho como un guante de hierro. Estaba completamente sola, y tal vez mi búsqueda fuese autodestructiva, pero pese a todo, sentía una urgencia irrefrenable de encontrar mis raíces.

Sacudí inconscientemente la cabeza, pero un par de ojos azules y penetrantes me observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa, lo sentí escrutarme, debía estar decepcionado y no podía culparlo, ni a nadie más, por preferir a bellezas sin complicaciones como Elisa que eran todo dulzura y alegría por el hombre al que adoraban. Y Albert ya había pasado por un trauma lo bastante fuerte como para querer alejarse de cualquier compromiso…

— ¿Te importaría…?

Emergí rápidamente de mis pensamientos compungidos. Me percate que Albert me dijo algo y no escuche ni media palabra.

— ¿Perdón? —dije mirándolo con mejillas sonrojadas.

— Te he preguntado si te importaría ayudarme con uno de mis pacientes —dijo Albert con voz serena y rostro inexpresivo—. Rosse ha estado trabajando todo el día y está agotada. Pero si tienes otra cosa que hacer podría…

— No, no. Claro que puedo ayudarte —lo interrumpí. Me sorprendí por que a pesar de todo me tuvo en cuenta para ayudarlo, además que leía en sus ojos la consideración hacia su hermana y de hecho ella también se sorprendió—. Ya te he dicho que haría lo que fuese por ayudar. Me encantará poder… —me calle. Estaba hablando atropelladamente otra vez.

— ¿Expresar tu gratitud…? Claro.

Lo mire a los ojos, pero no pude vislumbrar nada, pero sabia que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

— ¿Se trata de Bingo?

Albert abrió la puerta de la entrada del apartamento y me dejó pasar estaba plenamente consciente de su presencia bajaba detrás de mi por las escaleras. Al llegar al vestíbulo me volví hacia él.

— No, no es Bingo —dijo Albert con voz grave y un poco ronca, y me estremecí levemente—. Es una perra que operé esta tarde. Un caso urgente de infección de la matriz. Ya es mayor y su corazón no está tan fuerte como debería. Además, tuvo una mala experiencia como cachorro con sus primeros dueños y no le gustan los hombres. Normalmente no tengo problemas con ella, pero todavía no está del todo recuperada y la ansiedad o la angustia podrían afectarla al corazón. Sólo necesito que le hables y la tranquilices mientras yo la examino, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien.

La perrita estaba medio dormida pero claramente nerviosa, y sus ojos castaños miraron a Albert con cautela, pero en cuanto empecé a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras y a acariciarle la cabeza mientras Albert la miraba, pareció relajarse.

— Bien, va mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Albert después de volverla a meter en la jaula—. Si podemos reducir al mínimo el shock postoperatorio, creo que sobrevivirá.

— Me alegro —dije. Pero ¿por qué mi cuerpo seguía recordando lo que había sentido en los brazos de aquel hombre flagrantemente viril?, me pregunte con desesperación, temblando como una hoja por dentro—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

No fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo lo que me hizo sonrojar y me puse nerviosa. Y aquel embriagador afrodisíaco de fuerza combinada con suavidad estaba minando mis defensas.

— Claro, ya te he dicho que estoy… —a punto estuve de decir «agradecida», pero me contuve justo a tiempo —encantada de poder ayudar.

Albert me miró con expresión seria y ojos entornados, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas ligeramente separadas. Tampoco aquella pose me ayudaba a controlar mi pulso acelerado.

— ¿Y no crees que tratar con los animales pueda angustiarte? —Preguntó con suavidad—. Desgraciadamente, no siempre se alegran de recibir mis atenciones.

— No me gusta pensar en el dolor ni en la confusión que sienten, pero sé que lo mejor para ellos es estar aquí. Tú no pretendes hacerles daño.

— Pero a veces es necesario hacerles daño por su bien —dijo llanamente, y por alguna razón supe que no se estaba refiriendo a los animales—. Hay que llegar al fondo del problema, por doloroso que sea. Lo demás acaba siendo debilidad.

— ¿Y tú nunca eres débil? —pregunte febrilmente, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos mientras se acercaba a mi, y no me di cuenta de que retrocedí hasta quedar atrapada en la pared.

— Ahora no, no con lo que importa. He aprendido… —se calló de repente al ver que iba a escapar y apoyó las manos en la pared para atraparme sin necesidad de tocarme—. He aprendido que no compensa ser débil —continuó con voz suave—. Aracely supo que le pasaba algo grave meses antes de ir al médico, pero no quería enfrentarse a ello. Creía que si lo hacía, sus temores se harían realidad. Se puede obrar así en cualquier faceta de la vida en la que tengamos problemas: en el trabajo, la salud, las emociones. Eso es huir, Candy, así de sencillo.

— Pero no todo es o blanco o negro —proteste con voz trémula, perfectamente consciente del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso y de aquellas manos grandes que podían trabajar con tanta destreza cuando era necesario y que en aquellos momentos me estaban rodeando como un lazo a un conejo. Me moví nerviosamente, pero Albert se inclinó hacia delante, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca al mío que pude ver los diminutos pelos rubios de su barba incipiente.

— No, no todo —corroboró con voz suave—. ¿Fue sólo gratitud lo que sentiste cuando te besé, Candy? ¿O fue algo más? ¿Algo placentero, gratificante…?

— No…

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no voy a besarte si los dos lo deseamos profundamente? Es lo más natural del mundo dar y recibir placer. Los animales lo saben sin que nadie se lo haya dicho.

El deseo empañó su voz y desencadenó estremecimientos que corrieron por toda mi espalda.

— Albert…

—Me gusta cómo dices mi nombre —me interrumpió. Sentí su aliento cálido y dulce sobre mi rostro y estuve a punto de desmayarme al ver la misma necesidad reflejada en sus ojos. Este Albert era tan diferente al hombre sereno y controlado de horas de trabajo. Este era el hombre que Aracely debía de haber conocido noche tras noche mientras la transportaba a la gloria…—. Y no hace falta que te asustes de mí. No quiero hacerte daño —murmuró con persuasión—. Relájate, Candy.

— No puedo —dije con voz ronca y temblorosa con bastante falta de convicción.

— Sí puedes.

Al principio se limitó a acariciarme los labios mientras seguía con los brazos apoyados en la pared. Su boca era cálida y experta, y me estremecí cuando profundizó el beso, fui consciente de muchas sensaciones, una: me estaba estrechando contra su recio cuerpo mientras exploraba a placer las profundidades ocultas de mi boca, y dos: mi reacción inesperada pero al fin de cuentas desesperada se intensificó hasta que acabe temblando en sus brazos.

Albert deslizó sus labios hacia mis párpados, a mis mejillas, a mi cuello. Con una mano en la base de mi espalda me mantenía apretada contra él y con la otra, me acarició el brazo, luego la espalda, haciendo que sus roses sensuales me inflamaran y concibieran un mar de sensaciones.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo con voz grave y gutural—. ¿Ves cómo podría ser?

Sí, lo veía perfectamente

Luchaba por combatir el deseo que me hizo deshacer en sus brazos.

Tal vez si hubiese tenido un pasado feliz y estuviera de vacaciones como Albert pensaba, si no tuviera ningún secreto oscuro que pudiera caer como una bomba diminuta en aquella comunidad pequeña y tranquila, si no me hubiese enamorado de él , quizás entonces me habría dejado llevar y me habría entregado a mi destino sin importarme las consecuencias.

Me eche a un lado con un movimiento tan brusco y fiero que lo tomó por sorpresa, y me aproveché de su desventaja momentánea para dar otro paso atrás, sintiéndome más segura una vez fuera de su alcance.

— Albert, por favor. Sólo vine a ayudarte.

Traté de hablar con serenidad, pero mi cara pálida y mis ojos demasiado brillantes eran reveladores. El me observaba profundamente y muy de cerca.

—Y lo has hecho —dijo en tono de burla

— Éste es Bingo —me dijo, y rompió la insoportable tensión entre nosotros se volvió para señalar un perro mestizo de aspecto lastimero que tenía una pata escayolada—. Se irá a casa mañana…

Albert continuó hablando de todos los ocupantes de las jaulas en tono suave y alegre, y hubo un momento donde me sorprendí observando su perfecto perfil mientras la furia añadía más dolor al tumulto que arreciaba en mi corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan indiferente y frío cuando yo estaba desgarrándome por dentro? Era evidente que mi abrazo no había significado nada para él, sólo una concesión a la atracción física que podía encender y apagar como una lámpara.

— Rosse me ha dicho que tu nuevo ayudante llega mañana —le dije con voz serena. Este podía ser un juego de dos. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar entrever lo mal que me sentía—. Archie.

—Y no en un mal momento —repuso haciendo ademán de salir de la habitación—. Con suerte podré recuperar un poco de vida social. No he tenido tiempo de respirar en las últimas semanas desde que se fue mi otro ayudante.

«Y apuesto a que sé quien estará en primera línea para ayudarte a descansar», pensé mientras la imagen felina y atractiva de Elisa surgía en mi cabeza.

— Siempre trabajando, ¿eh? —dije con voz demasiado alegre.

— Exactamente —dijo Albert detrás de mí mientras subíamos las escaleras del apartamento—. ¿Tal vez quisieras venir conmigo a cenar alguna noche? —Me preguntó con naturalidad mientras llegábamos al descanso y abrió la puerta—. Podríamos ir al cine primero, o dar un paseo en coche… para que conozcas los alrededores.

— Creo que no —dije con una sonrisa forzada—. Normalmente acabo agotada después de un día entero de excursión. Lo único que me apetece cuando vuelvo es darme un baño caliente e irme a la cama.

— Como quieras —repuso Albert. El hombre de hielo reapareció inmediatamente, y la formalidad distante cayó como un velo sobre él dejando atrás al amante ardiente de hacía unos minutos—. Siento haberte hecho perder tiempo esta noche. No volverá a ocurrir.

— No quería decir…

Pero él ya había adelantado su paso, entrando al salón sin molestarse en ver si lo seguía.

Continuara….

* * *

Hi Chicas como estan... yo algo mejor... pues recuperandome... pero todavia con restricciones... bueno aca les dejo otro cap de esta historia... me dicen que les parece vale? pero de aca les dejo mi propio review... adoro este capitulo... Albert es ... es... es tan Sexy... a poco no se dejaban besar con él lo hizo... yo si!

Camila Andley... de nada... el fic es tuyo y de todas las chicas que lo quieran leer.. agradezco que te guste... y ames a ese albert como yo... apoco no es guapisimo!y sin camisa ufffffffffff gracias tus palabras amix.. besos enormes...

monapecosa: jajaj yo le pondria mas puntos a favor... pero creo que es suficiente... con tan solo decir que es William Albert Andrew! ay debo estar loca de atar... pero lo adoro... y mil gracias tus deseos... y si le pongo mucho cuidado a lo que me dice el medico.. asi que perdonaran si me pirdo tantito!

Magdy: sip... prometo no perderme mucho... estare aca y dare al publico lo que quiere.. pero de a chance... pero siempre habra.. amiga bella. mil gracis tu spalabras y no te preocupes... vez ya toy mejorando ... y eso me pone de excelente humor... gracias amiga linda un besote a la distancia...

Abi: sip Candy que se hace la estrecha... pero hay que entenderla .. la pobre la ha pasado mal.. realmente mal... bueno esperemos que albert con su infinita bondad y paciencia... la haga entrar en razon... pero eso creo ya esta mas que ganado!

Amigas miles de gracias y bendiciones para ustedes... las quiero un monton

**KARIN**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Así que tú eres la misteriosa Candy de la que tanto he oído hablar. Me alegro mucho de conocerte.

El saludo que Archie me hizo me dejo pensando en que quería decir con eso de la "misteriosa Candy", quería encontrar el significado velado en sus palabras, pero no había rastro de malicia en el rostro atractivo coronado de cabellos rubios que me sonreía.

—Muy poco misteriosa —dije devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que en el verano tienen a cientos de turistas como yo.

—Tal vez, pero no todos son como tú —repuso Archie, y sus ojos de color castaño claro me observaron con aprobación—. Has causado bastante revuelo entre los chicos del pueblo —continuó antes de que la voz serena de Albert lo interrumpiera con tono gélido.

—Si estás listo, Archie —le dijo indicando la puerta que conducía a la recepción y a las salas de consulta—. Me gustaría que repasáramos unos puntos antes de que lleguen los pacientes esta mañana.

—Está bien.

Archie pareció no molestarse por el tono despótico de su jefe, pero yo me puse rígida. Estaba esperando en mi habitación después de una noche de sueños inquietos hasta que oí a Albert salir del apartamento. Creí que saldría de la casa sin ser vista, pero Albert y Archie emergieron de la sala de rehabilitación justo cuando llegue al pie de las escaleras con todas las intenciones de sacar a los perros.

La primera impresión que había tenido de Archie me sorprendió: era atractivo, muy atractivo, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos castaños, y, su figura corpulenta y modales afectuosos y tranquilos eran innegablemente cautivadores. Pero apenas había dicho dos palabras antes de que Albert interviniera, como si no mereciese la pena hablar conmigo. Aquello no debía dolerme pero lo hacía y, justo cuando iba a decir algo más, se abrió la puerta de la entrada y Elisa apareció en el umbral con la mano y el brazo derecho profusamente vendados.

— ¿Elisa? —dijo Albert, que se acercó a ella enseguida, pero Archie no se movió—. ¿Se puede saber…?

—Me caí por las escaleras de casa —dijo Elisa obsequiando a Albert una sonrisa valiente y encantadora—. Ha sido una estupidez, ya lo sé, pero tropecé con un listón que estaba flojo. Me temo que me he roto algún ligamento, así que pasarán unos días antes de que pueda trabajar con normalidad…

—No debes trabajar —dijo Albert con firmeza—. No deberías haber venido. Vete a casa y descansa, nos las arreglaremos.

—No, no, de verdad. Preferiría quedarme aquí —dijo Elisa con otra pequeña sonrisa valiente—. Pensé que tal vez, si a Candy no le importa, podría trabajar conmigo durante un día o dos, escribiendo a máquina y haciendo las demás cosas que a mí me resulten complicadas. No será por mucho tiempo —dijo volviéndose a mi con un pequeño gesto de súplica como si ya me hubiera negado—, pero así las cosas podrían funcionar con normalidad, y Albert está ahora tan ocupado…

—Claro que ayudaré —dije, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa ante la sugerencia de Elisa en vista de lo ocurrido el día anterior y dada la rivalidad que me mostro desde el primer día—. Me encantaría, la verdad.

Albert entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—No hace falta. Puedo llamar a la señora Pony, siempre está disponible para sustituir a Elisa cuando es necesario…

—Se ha ido de vacaciones a casa de su hermana —dijo Elisa con voz casi satisfecha, y una vez más, vi en su rostro algo que no coincidía. Si no la conociera, pensaría que ella quería que este en esta consulta, pero era ridículo—. Y ahora mismo hay mucho trabajo, Albert.

Era evidente que Albert no quería que estuviera en la consulta, pensé sintiendo un dolor agudo en el corazón. Pero no tenía motivos para rechazar mi ayuda aparte de ser directamente descortés.

—Vaya, dos nuevos empleados en un solo día —dijo Archie alegremente para suavizar la extraña situación—. Hola Elisa —dijo con un ademán de cabeza a la hermosa pelirroja—. ¿De modo que sigues trabajando aquí?

—Como puedes ver.

Elisa sonrió, pero sin afecto, y a mi se me pasó por la cabeza que el que tuviese que ayudar a Elisa no iba a ser la única situación difícil entre aquellas cuatro paredes. La joven había rechazado a Archie por Albert, pero ¿Archie lo sabía? Sentí pena por el ayudante de Albert y me pregunte si todavía estaba interesado en la pelirroja que lo miraba con fría compostura. Esperaba que no. Parecía demasiado agradable para aquella joven tan superficial.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños, surrealistas, aunque todavía no acertaba en lo que tanto me preocupaba. Archie se estaba integrado en la consulta y estaba quitándole mucho trabajo a Albert. Era alegre, comprensivo con los pacientes y sus dueños, y tenía un sentido del humor travieso que amenizaba el trabajo más de una vez. Trataba a Elisa con una imparcialidad amistosa que no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de apego sentimental y que hacía que el trabajo resultase cómodo y agradable.

Por su parte, Elisa se deshacía con los dos hombres y, sorprendentemente, conmigo. Aparentaba sentirse muy agradecida por su ayuda y, sin embargo, había algo raro. Fruncí el ceño mientras bajaba las escaleras en mi cuarta mañana. No era el hecho de que Albert se desentendió de mi por completo, por mucho que me doliera. No, era algo amenazador que tenía que ver con Elisa. Como una tragedia que estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

¿Y qué importaba?, pensé con irritación al llegar al vestíbulo. Todas mis pesquisas sobre el paradero de una mujer llamada Anna Britter habían resultado infructuosas. ¿Qué podía hacer Elisa para empeorar las cosas?

Pero lo averiguaría en cuestión de diez minutos.

— ¿Es la hora de comer? Me muero de hambre —dijo Archie, haciendo su entrada en la cocina de la consulta y oliendo con aprobación los cinco boles de comida de olor acre que estaba preparando para los pacientes de la sala de rehabilitación—. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—No seas asqueroso —reí, y lo aparté con la palma de la mano preguntándome por enésima vez por qué me sentía tan relajada con Archie cuando Albert me producía un dolor de tensa excitación que nunca disminuía. Si aquella agonía era amor, no quería volver a sentirla.

—¿Asqueroso? —Repuso haciendo una mueca fingida de desaprobación—. ¿Cómo es posible que apreciar la buena comida pueda considerarse asqueroso, quisiera yo saber? Es fácil adivinar que no has tenido que apretarte el cinturón como estudiante de veterinaria.

—Tú tampoco.

Archie ya me había contado que sus padres le habían respaldado en sus estudios económicamente como hijo único que era.

—Cierto. Tal vez sea asqueroso, entonces —dijo entre risas—. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo una noche y lo averiguas? Apuesto…

Nunca llegue a saber lo que Archie estaba apostando porque una voz fría y dura nos interrumpió desde el umbral con toda la suavidad de una cuchilla de afeitar.

—Archie, Candy, ¿pueden venir a mi despacho, por favor? —preguntó Albert en tono lúgubre, y sus ojos se pasearon por mi rostro sonrojado antes de volverse y perderse en su camino hasta la pequeña habitación en la que estaban la vieja caja de seguridad y el escritorio de Albert, y donde Elisa nos esperaba con rostro inexpresivo pero con ojos castaños luminosos y penetrantes. Algo había pasado… algo horrible.

Albert se sentó en una esquina del escritorio antes de posar su mirada en cada uno de nosotros.

—Elisa me ha dicho que falta una cantidad considerable de dinero en la caja —dijo lentamente—. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha tomado algo prestado y se ha olvidado de dejar un pagaré?

— ¿Qué? —Archie se había quedado blanco de la sorpresa—. ¿Estás bromeando?

—Supongo que eso significa que no —dijo Albert con calma—. ¿Y tú, Candy?

—Sí… No… quiero decir que… —inspiré profundamente y me esforcé por hablar con racionalidad—. No he pedido prestado nada de dinero. No lo haría sin preguntar.

—No, eso pensaba.

Lo dijo en voz baja y sentí algo más que obvio, vi que Elisa se ponía rígida a mi lado.

—Albert…

— ¿Y no tienes ni idea de dónde está el dinero? —dijo Albert interrumpiendo la voz indignada de Elisa mirándola directamente a la cara.

—Por supuesto que no, al menos… —hizo una pausa momentánea—. No hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para adivinarlo, ¿verdad? —continuó Elisa con una mirada significativa hacia mi rostro.

—Ah, ¿no? Explícate —dijo Albert con calma mortal.

—Bueno, está claro, ¿no? —dijo Elisa con voz tensa, y sus ojos entornados le conferían el aspecto de una gata felina—. Archie ha trabajado para ti de vez en cuando durante las vacaciones mientras estaba haciendo la carrera, y yo llevo aquí dieciocho meses y no ha pasado nada igual antes. Así que… —se volvió y me miró con un brillo de malevolencia que veló enseguida.

— ¿Y?

—Bueno, como tengo mal el brazo, Candy ha estado usando la caja —dijo molesta por la falta de luces de su jefe—. Por lo que a mí respecta, sólo se puede llegar a una conclusión —dijo acaloradamente.

—Ah, entiendo.

Albert habló en voz baja, incluso suave, mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro ruborizado de Elisa, lo que aumentó la sensación de irrealidad que impregnaba la habitación. Mire a Archie sin saber qué buscaba en él, pero tenía los ojos castaños muy abiertos por la sorpresa y algo más, una cautela, una sospecha, cuando me miró. Creía a Elisa, pensé con horror. Pensaba que había robado el dinero.

— ¿Cómo está tu brazo, Elisa?

Parecía ridículo que en aquellas circunstancias Albert le estuviera preguntando por su herida, pero pasó un momento o dos antes de que contestara.

—Está… mucho mejor, gracias.

— ¿Te importaría enseñármelo?

— ¿Qué?

—Quisiera que te quitaras el vendaje —dijo Albert en tono sombrío—. Supongo que no tendrás ninguna objeción.

—Eh… bueno, sí tengo, la verdad —Elisa se tocó la venda instintivamente con su otro bazo—. Todavía está muy magullado y me duele… —se interrumpió bruscamente y levantó la barbilla—. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver mi brazo con todo esto? Queremos atrapar al ladrón, ¿no? Faltan más de doscientas libras y algunos cheques y sé quién los ha robado aunque tú no.

—Ah, pero yo…

—Albert, no he robado el dinero —dije con desesperación—. No puedo probarlo, pero no lo he robado.

Esto era una pesadilla

—No he pensado ni por un momento que lo hicieras, Candy.

Tardé algunos momentos en comprender lo que decía Albert, pero lo miré con atención, dejando a un lado el miedo que me nublaba, y vi que lo decía en serio.

—Entonces, ¿quién…? —tartamudee.

—Llama a la policía, Archie —dijo Albert con voz que parecía hielo líquido—. Creo que Elisa será capaz de ayudarlos con su interrogatorio. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

— ¿Yo? —chilló Elisa con indignación, y en aquel momento pareció cualquier cosa menos bonita—. ¿Me acusas a mí cuando he estado trabajando para ti durante todos estos meses y ella acaba de llegar? ¿Ni siquiera vas a registrar sus cosas? Pues yo lo haré. No voy a permitir que me acuses…

— ¡Elisa! —la voz de Albert fue como un pistoletazo y los tres nos sobresaltamos—. No digas ni una palabra más a no ser que sea la verdad. Haz esa llamada, Archie. No hay nada más de que hablar. Dos de los cheques que han desaparecido sólo los toqué yo, así que estoy seguro de que la policía será capaz de encontrar huellas dactilares que descubran al culpable… a no ser que el ladrón llevase guantes, claro.

— ¿Guantes? —graznó Elisa, y su rostro había cobrado un matiz grisáceo—. Yo… No puedes… ¡No! —Gritó cuando Albert le hizo una seña a Archie para que saliera del despacho, y Elisa lo agarró del brazo—. No, quédate aquí —le dijo con expresión salvaje.

—No te pusiste guantes, ¿verdad, Elisa? Fuiste descuidada, muy descuidada —repuso Albert con una suavidad gélida que hizo que me estremeciera.

—No… no tomé el dinero para quedarme con él —dijo Elisa, que todavía tenía a Archie agarrado del brazo.

—Sé que no fue así —dijo Albert—. Todo esto ha sido una estratagema tuya, ¿verdad? Estabas resentida porque Candy estuviera aquí, pensabas que tu trabajo corría peligro y decidiste librarte de ella.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —le espetó. Toda su vulnerabilidad se disipó al volverse y mirarme con ojos llameantes—. Llevo trabajando aquí dieciocho meses y todo iba bien hasta que tú llegaste con tu Albert esto y Albert lo otro, ¡me pones enferma! Tal vez engañes a todos, pero a mí no. Sé que estás esperando tu oportunidad para…

—Ya basta —la interrumpió Albert—. Entonces, ¿reconoces haber robado el dinero?

—No lo robé, mi idea era que lo encontraran —masculló Elisa—. Está en la habitación de Candy, debajo del colchón.

— ¿Cómo…?

Me callé bruscamente al ver que Elisa se volvía hacia mí y me decía en tono despreciativo:

—Con la llave de repuesto, claro. No fue muy difícil.

—No, no creo que lo fuese —dijo Albert con suavidad—. No cuando tenías la confianza de todos. Archie, haz esa llamada, por favor.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Elisa, y por primera vez algo parecido al miedo se reflejó en su rostro—. Ya te he dicho que no quería quedarme con el dinero…

—Has hecho algo mucho peor —la interrumpió Albert sin piedad—. Te propusiste destruir la reputación de una persona sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias, y eso es un acto delictivo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Archie de repente sentándose en una caja de latas de comida de perro que estaba junto a la puerta, y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro haciendo ver su perplejidad—. ¿Pero cómo has sabido que era Elisa?

—Porque no podía ser Candy —dijo Albert llanamente—. No es capaz de hacer una cosa así.

«Albert, no hagas que te ame más aún…», pensé. Nadie había creído en mí antes y no me atreví a pensar que todo esto era real. Podía significar que lo que sentía Albert por mi era más que una ilusión momentánea, y eso me horrorizaba. Implicaría tener que abrirme, volverme vulnerable, confiar en alguien, y no podía. De eso precisamente estaba huyendo desde que lo conocí.

—Albert, no llames a la policía —dijo Elisa en voz baja—. Por favor, haré cualquier cosa…

—No quiero mezclar en esto a la policía —dije rápidamente antes de que Albert pudiera contestar—. No hace falta. Sabemos dónde está el dinero y Elisa ha reconocido que ha sido ella la que lo ha robado. ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos?

— ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias si no hubiésemos descubierto la verdad? —me dijo Albert mirándome con ojos como pozos profundos, y me estremecí al sentir el poder que ejercía sobre mi.

—Sí. Pero la hemos descubierto y fue un acto de malicia más que un robo. No creo que sea asunto de la policía.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero como tú eras la víctima, acepto que tomes la decisión —repuso Albert con voz sedosa, pero su tono se alteró de forma dramática al volverse a la joven resentida—. Quiero verte fuera de aquí en menos de cinco minutos, ¿entendido? Y te sugiero que busques otro trabajo en Compton, o todavía más lejos, si no quieres que se dé a conocer lo ocurrido aquí. Si te veo a un kilómetro a la redonda de Candy, por la razón que sea, iré directamente a las autoridades. Y lo digo en serio, Elisa. No hago amenazas en balde.

—Me iré, no te preocupes —dijo Elisa, que había recuperado todo el veneno en la voz al saber que no iban a llamar a la policía—. Pero ya verás cómo es en realidad. Tal vez te engañe con esos ojos llorosos y su aspecto de niña perdida, pero verás que sorpresa te espera, Albert Andrew.

Y dicho eso, dio media vuelta, abrió de golpe la puerta utilizando el brazo vendado y salió con la cabeza bien alta y los ojos llameantes.

— ¿Es verdad lo que ha pasado? No lo he imaginado, ¿no? —declaró Archie con una expresión que en otras circunstancias habría resultado cómica.

—Desgraciadamente, no —dijo Albert en tono lúgubre—. ¿Estás bien, Candy?

—Creo… creo que sí.

No debía llorar, no debía traicionarme a mí misma, pensé tratando de ordenar el tumulto de pensamientos que había en mi cabeza. Elisa tenía razón, no era como parecía. En realidad, no sabía quién o qué era. Había sido el odio lo que me condujo a este pueblo pequeño y el deseo de enfrentarme a la mujer que me había dado a luz sin preocuparse por el trastorno que eso podía ocasionar en mi vida, y de repente sentí que no me gustaba esta nueva faceta.

—Candy, mírame, por favor —dijo Albert. Archie salió del despacho momentos antes y la voz grave de Albert, ligeramente ronca, me hizo temblar cuando levante la vista hacia él—. Todo este episodio ha sido un shock para ti. No hay nada malo en expresar lo que uno siente.

Pero era peligroso, muy peligroso, pensé. De hecho, sí que había algo malo en todo lo que rodeaba mi estancia en Yorkshire: la situación que había surgido con Elisa y el dinero, mi búsqueda secreta y resentida de mi madre, y sobre todo, mis sentimientos por este hombre. Todo se complico sin querer y para colmo, hice que Albert perdiera a su recepcionista en los momentos de más trabajo del año. Este pensamiento me hizo despegar los labios.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Elisa se ha ido? —pregunté con voz trémula—. ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar para…?

— ¡Al diablo con Elisa! —Explotó Albert con fiereza—. Y al diablo con la consulta. Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo te sientes, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada…

—Entonces, háblame, Candy. Grita, chilla, llora si prefieres, pero sal de esa torre de marfil en la que habitas —dijo con furia—. Quiero que…

Al dar un paso hacia mi, retrocedí instintivamente por miedo de que pudiese descubrir mis sentimientos si me tocaba, Albert se quedó inmóvil inmediatamente, luchando por mantener el control.

— ¿Qué tengo que me rechazas? —Preguntó con amargura—. Me gustaría saberlo. Al principio pensé que te pasaba con todos los hombres, pero te he visto con Archie, te he visto reír, bromear con él, y hasta coquetear un poco…

—Nunca he coqueteado con Archie —protesté con vehemencia.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué era esa pequeña escena que interrumpí antes? —dijo con voz tensa. Era evidente que estaba furioso, aunque no me imaginaba por qué—. ¿Pretendes decirme que no estabas quedando con él?

—No fue así. Archie estaba haciendo el tonto, eso es todo.

— ¿En serio? —Repuso Albert—. ¿Y te gustan los hombres vestidos de payaso, es eso? —preguntó con sombrío sarcasmo.

—Albert…

—No, ya basta.

Un momento después me estrechó entre sus brazos y sus labios descendieron sobre los míos con una violencia que dejaba traslucir una intensa frustración. Pero inmediatamente, el asalto se suavizó y sus labios se tornaron cálidos y persuasivos y su lengua exploró la dulzura interna de mi boca. Albert me ceñía contra su cuerpo y pude sentir cómo el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza detrás del sólido muro de su pecho.

Me llene con el olor, el sabor y el roce de su piel, mientras mi propio cuerpo se deshacía y se volvía húmedo a medida que las sensaciones despertaban y Albert derribaba una a unas todas mis defensas. Si hubiese sido capaz de pensar racionalmente, habría hecho un esfuerzo por apagar el fuego que estaba ardiendo con tanta fuerza en mi interior, pero yo ya le había rodeado el cuello con las manos y me apretaba contra Albert mientras él deslizaba las manos febrilmente por todo mi cuerpo.

Esta locura tenía que acabar; era la primera hora de la mañana de un día de mucho trabajo, pero cuando oímos a Archie llamándonos desde lejos Albert pareció no querer soltarme, y me abrazó aún con más fuerza por un momento antes de levantar la cabeza y escrutar mis ojos llenos de sentimiento.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves cómo podría ser? —dijo en tono triunfante—. Ahora dime que no me deseas como yo a ti.

Pero desear no era suficiente. Incluso si todo lo demás estuviese bien, y no lo estaba, la necesidad física no era suficiente. Al margen de lo que Albert dijese, no había sustituto para el amor.

—Albert, por favor —dije separándome de él, pero Albert no me dejó ir del todo y me mantuvo en el círculo de sus brazos—. No puedo…

—No, no digas nada, no si no es lo que quiero oír —me interrumpió cubriéndome los labios con un dedo—. Hoy me acompañarás en mis visitas. Te enseñaré un poco más del verdadero Yorkshire.

—No puedo —le dije, y el dedo de Albert abandonó mis labios y se deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando mi cuello y rozando mi pecho, me estremecí—. Elisa se ha ido…

—La señora Pony ha vuelto de sus vacaciones Está acostumbrada a reemplazarla cuando es necesario, le gusta el dinero extra. Y Archie está aquí para defender el fuerte. Necesitas pasar un día al aire libre después del trauma de esta mañana. Te sentará bien conocer a algunos de los granjeros y a sus esposas.

—No… No, no puedo —tartamudee débilmente—. Debes comprender…

—Te prometo comportarme como es debido —dijo Albert mientras me soltaba, y me sentí por un momento privada de él—. Con la mano en el corazón, dijo con suavidad—. ¿Vale así?

Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué accedía a su propuesta?, pensé mientras asentía.

—Bien; me pondré en contacto con la señora Pony, y en cuanto haya llegado, ve arriba y prepara el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? Saldremos después de la consulta de esta mañana. Y podrías recuperar el tesoro que hay escondido en tu habitación y devolverlo a la caja fuerte —añadió levantando una ceja con ironía—. A no ser que quieras que te ayude a buscarlo, claro.

—No creo que sea necesario —replique saliendo por poco corriendo del despacho.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Archie, mirándome con preocupación momentos después al llegar a recepción—. Todavía no puedo creer que Elisa lo hiciera.

«Pero pensaste que yo lo había hecho», le dije en silencio, y por primera vez se me ocurrió pensar que si no hubiese sido por Albert, los acontecimientos de la mañana podrían haber tenido un final muy distinto. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. La consulta iba empezar en diez minutos y hasta que llegara la señora Pony tenía que estar en la brecha.

Paso como media hora cuando una mujer bajita y robusta de mediana edad se abrió paso en la sala de espera y se acercó a mi escritorio.

—Tú debes ser Candy. Soy Pony, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, pase por favor. ¿Entonces, Albert la llamó?

Estaba tan ajetreada que no tuve tiempo de preguntar a Albert qué le había contado a la pequeña mujer.

—Ya lo creo —dijo mirándome con sus luminosos ojos grises—. Menudo jaleo, ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, Albert sabe que puedo mantener la boca cerrada. De todas formas, ya ha pasado todo, y no puedo decir que lo sienta. Nunca me ha gustado trabajar con Elisa, como Albert bien sabe, pero cuanto menos hable mejor. ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí?

Hablar claro estaba a la orden del día y mientras le explicaba balbuceando que estaba allí de vacaciones, me di cuenta de que aquellos ojos grises me escrutaban.

—Me recuerdas a alguien, jovencita, pero no puedo acordarme de quién. ¿Tienes algún familiar por aquí?

Se me paró el corazón y luego me empezó a latir aceleradamente.

—Creo que un miembro de la familia, una mujer, se mudó a Towerby hace unos veinte años. Se llamaba Britter, Anna Britter.

— ¿Britter? — Pony sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. No, no me suena, pero ya me acordaré.

—Cuando lo haga, dígamelo —dije luchando con todas mis fuerzas por resultar natural—. Si es ella, sería agradable conocerla antes de que me vaya.

—Entonces ¿estás pensando en marcharte? Albert me ha dicho que ibas a ir con él a las granjas esta tarde.

Lo dijo de una forma que hacia que mi respuesta fuera completamente lo opuesto a la otra pero afortunadamente la conversación terminó con la llegada de nuevos pacientes que requirieron la atención de Pony.

Me escape al piso de arriba dando las gracias y prepare la cesta del almuerzo antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Pensaba si podría soportar todo un día con Albert, - solo es un día ¿no? Me repetí mil veces. Observe mi reflejo mientras me cambiaba de ropa no sabia si escogí bien, pero me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y un top sin mangas de color blanco. Luego me cepillé el pelo hasta que me cayó en ondas por mis hombros me hice una coleta dejando unos mechones sueltos para suavizar el peinado. Deje en claro que no quería una aventura de verano; y si Albert quería que me despejara un poco después del trauma de la mañana, era muy amable de su parte, me sentí demasiado arreglada, pero tampoco iba a parecer una piltrafa, además ya era tarde.

Y lo más importante de todo ya tenía una pista del paradero de Anna Britter, después de semanas de mucho esfuerzo sin conseguir nada, de repente vi una luz en el camino, si tenia suerte terminaría con lo que vine hacer, y ya no habría nada mas que hacer, podría irme y empezar de nuevo dejando el pasado atrás. Esta era una pista, estaba segura.

— ¿Candy?

La voz de Albert me saco de mis pensamientos y me puse rígida, Salí lentamente de la habitación en vez de correr a su lado como hubiese querido.

Me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo con la cesta del almuerzo en la mano, vestido con vaqueros de color azul marino y una camisa vaquera que le hacía parecer aún más corpulento en el entorno de colores claros de la estancia.

Me quede sin aliento al sentir que todo en mi cuerpo temblaba, todo mi ser lo sentía, la enormidad de mi amor me agolpaba era una sensación agradable, pero no podía soñar, me embriagaba.

El pánico se apodero de mí.

Iba a pasar toda una tarde con Albert con su presencia y su olor a mí alrededor. Estaba jugando con fuego, y si no tenía cuidado me iba a quemar.

Continuara….

* * *

Bellas

Muy buen fin de semana a todas... les mando abrazos enormes a todas las bellas chicas que me mandaron un review por este Fic.

Monapecosa, Camila Andley, ladybug, irene, gelsucha,irenelc81, Magdy,Gsalaxylamb4...

Las quiero las adoro y disculpen si no les dedico unas palbritas hoy... ahora si el doc me mato... me prohibio todo hasta la luz... asi q me escape un ratio... solo para traerles ... un poquito de este albert que mo tanto... de veraz amigas... esperenme tantito...ahora si estoy vetada... jajjaj bueno todo sea para que no me de algo en la cabecilla... que horror la tecnologia como acaba con las neuronas... pero bueno para seguir creando .. solo necesito descanso.. pero como le hace una si no puede..?. bueno.. cualqueir cosa.. yas saben me escriben no mas.. y no se preocupen terminare todo lo que empece.. celos tambien vendra recargado... solo perenme si?

besitos a todas y un a buena semana!

**Karin**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Es un bálsamo para el alma, ¿verdad? —dijo Albert con voz suave y grave, pero no abrió los ojos mientras hablaba, tendido como estaba en la amplia manta de cuadros con las manos detrás de la cabeza, dejando ver un pecho ancho y musculoso.

Me estaba muriendo por dentro, esto era demasiado no podía soportarlo. Y Sí, era un bálsamo para el alma. Contemple a Albert tendido a mi lado y me pregunté por qué, en medio de tanta belleza, con él a mi lado, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. ¿Sera, tal vez porque no podía soportar estar en el cielo? y ¿saber que no era para mí? Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto que me dolía, pero era demasiado cobarde como para seguir a mi corazón y dejar que las consecuencias se arreglaran solas. Si me rechazaba, pasada una semana, un mes o un año, no sería capaz de soportarlo. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Todas las demás personas que habían estado en mi vida lo han hecho. ¿Por qué Albert iba a ser distinto?

Acerque mis rodillas aún más al pecho y regrese a ver a los perros, pero supe enseguida que Albert había abierto los ojos y me estaba mirando.

—Eres tan hermosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con suavidad—. Con tus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y el pelo como oro hilado, no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti. Te introduces en mis pensamientos incluso cuando estoy haciendo las cosas más mundanas. Creo que me estoy concentrando y de repente, apareces delante de mí, con tu figura menuda y perfecta y tu tímida sonrisa. Hay veces que creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Albert, no…

—No puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que te gusto —me dijo. Se puso boca abajo y se apoyó en los codos para escrutar mi rostro con sus devastadores ojos azules—. Sé que te atraigo, físicamente, me refiero, pero has luchado con todas tus fuerzas para evitarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? No soy un monstruo, Candy.

—No tengo miedo —repuse. Era una mentira, y ni siquiera convincente—. Y no estoy luchando por evitarlo, Albert.

—Creo que sí —dijo Albert en voz baja y ronca—. ¿Es por que los dos sabemos que si empezara a hacerte el amor de verdad, te desharías en mis brazos y ya no podrías dar marcha atrás? Tú me deseas, Candy, tu cuerpo me lo dice en cuanto te toco.

Era cierto.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto. En estos momentos deseaba que tomara mi cuerpo lo pedía y mi piel ardía al oír el deseo desnudo que había en su voz. Fue mi debilidad lo que hizo que diga con aspereza:

— ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? ¿La atracción física, la lujuria o como quieras llamarlo? Incluso ciertas escalas del reino animal van más allá.

—No, no creo que sea suficiente, pero estamos hablando de ti, no de mí —dijo con suave determinación.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos tratando de no caer presa de su atractivo bronceado sensual. Él había estado casado y, sin duda, había habido otras mujeres en su vida antes que su esposa. Yo no tenía habilidad ni sofisticación, no sabía nada de los pequeños trucos que las mujeres como Elisa usarían para mantener a un hombre interesado una vez que el ansia inicial se hubiese visto satisfecha. Todo lo que tenía, era mi persona y sabía que no era suficiente para retenerlo. Él dijo que me deseaba, que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero ni siquiera una vez había mencionado la palabra amor.

—Dijiste… dijiste que no…

— ¿Te tocaría? —Me interrumpió con aspereza—. Y no lo hago. Sólo estoy hablando contigo, eso es todo. Claro que si has cambiado de idea…

—No lo he hecho —dije frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con cautela.

—Qué pena —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica haciéndome sentir un hormigueo en mis labios, como si me hubiese besado—. Estoy aprendiendo que contigo es mejor actuar primero y hacer las preguntas después. Hace falta tomarte por sorpresa.

—No hace falta tomarme de ninguna manera —replique.

Albert suspiró.

—Hay un arroyo allí abajo, entre aquellos árboles. Vamos a llevar allí a los perros para que puedan beber.

Sentía que Albert me observaba, estaba muerta de miedo, no quería ser asaltada por sorpresa, no estaba segura que esta vez tenga la fuerza suficiente para pararlo.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos al bosquecillo, y luego habló en un tono increíblemente práctico cuando dijo:

—No estaba enamorado de Aracely cuando me casé con ella.

— ¿Qué?

No estaba segura si había oído bien, me pare en seco para contemplarlo con ojos muy abiertos.

—No en el sentido romántico de la palabra, de hombre a mujer —continuó en tono sereno, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada, me tomo del brazo para que caminase junto a él—. En el bachillerato teníamos un grupo, éramos unos cuantos chicos y chicas que nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos grandes compañeros pero no había intimidad física que entorpeciera nuestra amistad. Todos teníamos parejas de vez en cuando que estaban fuera del círculo, pero era un acuerdo tácito que nunca nos emparejáramos entre nosotros. Nunca hablábamos de ello, pero lo sabíamos.

— ¿Y Aracely era una de las chicas? —pregunte débilmente. Era lo último que había esperado oírle decir, y la conmoción había paralizado mi reacción.

Albert asintió lentamente.

—De todos nosotros, sólo ella y yo entramos en la facultad de veterinaria, pero seguimos apoyándonos mutuamente, nada serio, o al menos eso pensé yo. Pero luego, Aracely empezó a caer enferma todo el tiempo, resfriado tras resfriado, esa clase de males. Al mirar atrás… —se interrumpió bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza con expresión rígida—. Al mirar atrás pienso que debí haberla convencido para que fuera al médico, pero ella decía que estaba baja de ánimos, nada más, y que se tomaría una tónica o algo así. ¡Una tónica! —exclamó Albert con voz tensa y llena de crudo reproche hacia sí mismo.

Me conmovió.

—Albert, no fue culpa tuya, no lo sabías —le dije enseguida, y por un momento me olvidé de mi cautela llevada por mi deseo de consolarlo, lo agarré del brazo mientras hablaba—. ¿Cómo podías haberlo imaginado?

Albert se volvió para mirarme tenia los ojos oscurecidos por una áspera condenación de sí mismo.

—Debí haberlo sabido, Candy; era el único que la conocía bien. Sabía que le aterrorizaban los médicos, los hospitales, todo eso. Tenía una fobia que era el resultado de un accidente durante su niñez, y era como un muro de treinta metros de altura para ella: insalvable. Pero yo estaba trabajando horrores y ella lo ocultaba tan bien…

—No podías haberlo sabido —volví a decir con voz suave y tierna—. No podías.

Le estaba agarrando de los dos brazos, y los montes de sus músculos estaban tensos bajo mis dedos mientras lo miraba.

Paso un momento de largo silencio, me quede mirando fijamente sus ojos, tenia el cuerpo inmóvil y rígido, y luego Albert inspiró profundamente tratando de controlarse.

—Lo supimos cuando se desmayó durante uno de los exámenes finales —dijo con voz ronca—, pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Se sintió tan enferma que pensamos que iba a morir inmediatamente, así que me lo dijo… —sacudió la cabeza y habló con voz entrecortada—. Me dijo que me amaba, que siempre me había amado, desde el primer día de bachillerato, años antes —Albert se apartó de mí bruscamente y me dio la espalda—. Pero con los medicamentos que le daban empezó a mejorar. Claro que, sabíamos que era tiempo prestado. Hablaron de nueve meses, doce a lo sumo, y posiblemente una buena parte de ellos en el hospital, y de sólo pensarlo para Aracely era como ir al infierno. ¿Sabes qué se siente al ver a alguien por el que te preocupas sufrir así?

—No.

Albert se había preocupado por Aracely pero no la había amado. La idea se estaba grabando en mi cabeza como un tatuaje.

—Ojalá no lo sepas nunca.

—Así que te casaste con ella —dije en voz baja.

—Así que me casé con ella —dijo volviéndose para mirarme otra vez—. Y fue un matrimonio de verdad, en todos los sentidos de la palabra —dijo con voz serena—. Aracely quería que fuese así.

Me costo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para asentir en silencio, ya que la angustia que oprimía mi alma me dejo muda de conmoción. No porque me disgustara que Aracely hubiese encontrado en sus brazos la paz y la fortaleza que había necesitado para afrontar lo inevitable, sino porque sabía que si yo pudiera, daría mi ultimo año de mi vida por ser su mujer, por estar cerca de el por lo poco que me quedaba de vida. Hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que pidió Aracely.

—Lo siento, Albert… por Aracely, por ti…

—No te lo he dicho por eso.

Me miró sin pestañear y se acercó para agarrarme de la misma manera como lo hice antes. Luego me estrechó fuertemente y me escruto.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que siento por ti? —preguntó con voz opaca—. ¿La más mínima idea? No quiero asustarte. Me repito una y otra vez que tengo que andar con cuidado, pero al diablo con todo, Candy, nunca me había sentido así antes y me está matando.

—Albert, no.

Esta era la última ironía de mi desastrosa vida. Sabía, incluso antes de la revelación sobre Aracely, que lo que Albert sentía era algo más que atracción física. Y eso me aterrorizaba. Precisamente esto era lo que había estado tratando de combatir todos los días desde que vivía bajo su mismo techo, trabajaba con él, lo veía, lo amaba.

—Te amo, Candy —todo el mundo se quedó muy quieto cuando lo dijo, y por un momento vi todo con doloroso detalle: su mirada, la inclinación de su cuerpo, los árboles a su espalda y el cielo azul—. Nunca se lo había dicho a ninguna mujer…

— ¡No!

No me amaba, no era cierto. Lo que sentía por mi podía ser algo más que una mera atracción física pero no era amor, no… no podía creerle. No podía concebir la idea de que Albert siguiera sintiendo lo mismo durante semanas, meses, años. No confiaba en él, ni en mí misma.

El abuso mental que he padecido día a día… un día sí… un día no… desde que era un bebé hasta que cumplí veintiún años, me cegaba por completo, no podía ni siquiera llegar a desear que un hombre tan maravilloso como Albert se fijara en mi. Todo lo que sentí durante toda mi vida, pesaba en estos momentos, todo lo que acumule durante mi patética existencia minó todos mis sueños de adolescente de tener un hogar y una familia y de vivir con un hombre que me adorase y me amase.

Con todo esto, sabía que llegaría el día, donde me diría que todo había terminado. No sabía cuándo, ni cómo se desarrollarían las circunstancias, pero llegaría el momento en que me pesarían de nuevo en la balanza y me encontrarían un defecto. Siempre fue así, no tenia por que ser diferente ahora

—Dame un niño hasta que cumpla los siete y lo tendré durante toda la vida.

La vieja frase de los jesuitas cruzó por mi cabeza.

— ¿Candy? —inquirió Albert, y me sacudió levemente—. Esta vez no voy a permitir que te escapes y te cierres en banda, ¿me oyes? No me importa lo que haya ocurrido en tu vida, puedes haber sido la mujer más pecadora del mundo antes del día en que te conocí que eso no afectará lo que siento por ti. Tu vida empezó el día en que te recogí en aquel banco, eso es lo que es real.

—Para, Albert —Quería gritar y gemir por mi propia cobardía, quería decirle que no me conocía en absoluto, que no tenía ni idea de quién era en realidad, y que saldría corriendo si lo hiciera. Pero hacer eso sería abrir la caja de Pandora y no podía arriesgarme—. No quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo ni con ningún otro…

—Sí quieres.

Baje la cabeza al hablar, pero Albert puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo.

—No —dije cerrando los ojos, pero su mirada penetrante, abría camino en mi cerebro—. No funcionaría, ¿es que no lo ves? —Dije con desesperación—. Sólo nos conocemos desde hace unas pocas semanas…

—Entonces aprenderemos a conocernos mejor. Puedo ser paciente cuando es necesario —inspire profundamente—. Abre los ojos, Candy. Mírame a la cara y dime que no sientes nada por mí —dijo con suavidad —y te prometo que no te volveré a molestar.

Sacudí la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados con obstinación.

— ¿Qué te asusta tanto? —Me preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Que haga esto?

Se agacho y me besó lentamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo he hizo que me echara hacia atrás, pero Albert me estrechó contra su férreo cuerpo con una pasión que dejaba ver que su control sólo estaba a flor de piel.

—Sólo tienes que decirme que no me deseas —me retó con suavidad—. Pero bien dicho, para que te crea.

Abrí los ojos y todo lo que sentía se reflejó en mis ojos y, aunque abrí la boca para hablar, las palabras no salieron.

—Te amo, Candy —repitió Albert—. Te amo de verdad. Quiero que vivas conmigo, trabajes conmigo, que compartamos los buenos y los malos momentos, quiero que seamos felices para siempre…

—Eso no existe —dije débilmente.

—Sí, y te lo demostraré. Vas a saberlo ahora mismo…

Tomó mis labios con un beso hambriento y posesivo e increíblemente dulce, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, estaba ejerciendo todo el control posible para evitar que el deseo me invada, me estaba acariciando con suavidad y ternura, como si fuera algo muy valioso.

Y eso fue mi perdición.

Le devolví el beso ciñéndome a él al sentir que su amor eclipsaba el pánico, Albert se puso rígido por una décima de segundo, pensé que lo asuste, pero me estrecho con tanta fuerza que sentí los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podría vivir en un mundo en el que Albert caminaba y hablaba y respiraba y estar lejos de él? Esa idea me parecía imposible cuando los labios hambrientos de Albert acariciaron mis orejas, luego deslizo los labios por mi cuello despertando ríos de fuego en cada punto que tocaba.

Era vagamente consciente de los pequeños gemidos inarticulados que flotaban en el aire cálido, no sabía de donde provenían, estaba pérdida en oleadas de sensación tan intensas que el resto del mundo dejo de existir. El calor velloso de su piel, la fuerza musculosa de su cuerpo, la maravilla de lo que sus labios y sus manos me estaban haciendo… Albert y yo éramos lo único real en este mundo de color, luz, caricias y sabor en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

Me di cuenta de que nos habíamos dejado caer al suelo cuando el intenso olor a hierba y flores salvajes impregnó la dulzura del momento. Pero entonces, cuando sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, todo volvió a ser sensaciones, sentí el cielo solo con su aroma y su presencia. Albert besó mis párpados cerrados, con besos húmedos sentía su satisfacción, sentía como saboreaba cada roce que hacia contra mi piel, trazo besos suaves y atormentadores hasta mis labios, que ya por instinto estaban abiertos, esperándolo. Me mordió con suavidad el labio inferior antes de explorar mi boca y despertar una excitación tal que sentí que todo mi cuerpo se deshacía.

Todo me salió tan natural no podía parar, no quería parar, pero debía era una advertencia aquel pensamiento pero no reaccione. Tenía las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cuello musculoso y pude notar las cerdas sedosas de su severo peinado al deslizar los dedos por entre sus cabellos. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, no podía creer cuánto lo deseaba…

—Ahora vuelve a decir que no crees que podremos ser felices para siempre —susurró Albert con voz ronca mientras me mordisqueaba la oreja—. Dime que no crees que pueda hacerte feliz. Estás en mi vida, Candy, como yo en la tuya. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Confía en mí, déjame entrar.

Eso precisamente, eso era lo único de lo que era incapaz, me puse rígida y Albert también lo sintió, sentí como se tenso y me dijo:

—Si quisiera, podría tomarte aquí y ahora, y lo sabes —dijo en tono sombrío—. Si dejara de hablar y desistiera de averiguar lo que pasa por tu cabeza…

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —Dije tratándome de separar de él, pero el amplio tórax no se desplazó ni un centímetro—. Si crees que es así de sencillo, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Porque no soy un animal, Candy, y quiero más que tu cuerpo —Albert se apartó de mí y se incorporó con un ágil movimiento, me observó con ojos insondables mientras me acomodaba la ropa—. Te tendré. Pero te tendré entera, y no será un apresurado acoplamiento en una pradera. Será lento y dulce, y estarás conmigo en cada momento, en mente, alma y cuerpo. No fue una casualidad que vinieras a Towerby. Tal vez no lo aceptes ahora mismo, pero es la verdad.

Albert nunca entendería la ironía de sus palabras. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo y la magia sensual que emanaba de aquel cuerpo corpulento era tan tangible que lo podía sentir en el aire.

Tenía que poner fin a todo esto. No quería seguir amándolo, ni a él ni a nadie, el amor significaba traición, dolor y desilusión, y ya había tenido mi ración para toda la vida.

Nunca debí haber venido a Towerby. No quería herir a nadie… Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos pero no me atreví a derramarlas, debía ser fuerte por mi amado, no deseaba hacerle daño como lo han hecho conmigo, él no debe sufrir.

—No fue una casualidad que viniese a Towerby —corroboré—. Lo tenía planeado.

—Candy…

Se intento acercar a mí, pero me eché atrás tan bruscamente que Albert se quedó inmóvil, todo sucedió tan rápido que mi dolor llego al límite.

—Hace varios meses caí enferma con una gripe que se complicó y tuve neumonía… así comencé relatando la historia de mi vida, no omití nada tenia que hablar y sin darme cuenta le conté todo, absolutamente todo, el me escuchaba sereno, estaba frente a mi, mirándome con sus maravillosos, apacibles y comprensivos ojos azules. Mientras hablaba trataba de fijarme en sus reacciones para saber el preciso momento en que, él desistiera su pose de comprensión y saliera huyendo de mi, como quien encontró a una sicópata que merece estar encerrada, pero nunca llego el permaneció sereno y tan calmo como siempre, no se inmuto.

— ¿Y sigues sin saber quién es tu verdadera madre? —preguntó con suavidad cuando termine de hablar y permanecí con los ojos cerrados y la sensación de vacío—. ¿No tienes ninguna pista?

—No.

Me estremecí al oír la ternura en su voz grave. Todavía seguía esperando su reacción, esperaba que se burlase de mí, de mi debilidad, que despreciara mis mentiras y, desde luego, que se enfadase con razón porque no había sido sincera con él durante todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en su casa.

Si se hacían realidad todas mis conjeturas, no importaba podía haber hecho frente a todo eso, no me asustaba. Había vivido con mis hermanos toda la vida. Pero su ternura, su consideración… eran peligrosas, como pequeños demonios dulces que minaban mi determinación.

—Ven —dijo Albert con voz ronca y grave, abrí los ojos de golpe, me puse rígida. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía haberlo hecho hacía semanas.

—No, Albert —le dije. Me era difícil mirar aquel rostro que tanto amaba y decir lo que tenía que decir, pero lo conseguí—. Te he hablado de mi madre y de mi pasado para que comprendas que mi marcha no tiene nada que ver contigo…

— ¿Tu marcha? —repitió Albert. No levantó la voz, pero el tono en que habló hizo que se me encogiera el estómago—. ¿Crees que iba a dejarte ir?

—No tienes elección —dije con firmeza—, no te pertenezco.

—Sí que lo haces, aquí dentro —dijo tocándose el corazón con el puño, vi la furia y la frustración que estaba tratando de ocultar. Nunca lo había visto tan atractivo o inalcanzable, pensé con tristeza, pero no podía echarme para atrás. Merecía a alguien mejor que yo. Una joven esposa, fuerte de cuerpo y mente, que trabajara con él y le diera hijos y una vida en familia.

Si, por algún milagro, no me despachaba cuando llegase a conocerme de verdad, todavía sería como una piedra atada a su cuello. Nunca sería capaz de cumplir sus expectativas y un día… Un día esos devastadores ojos azules se helarían, su corazón se enfriaría y habría arruinado tanto la vida de Albert como la mía.

—Me marcho, Albert —dije levantando la cabeza con orgullo—. Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu madre? —preguntó en voz baja.

— Eso ya no importa.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí después de dejar tu trabajo y a tus amigos y dices que no importa? —replicó con voz tensa—. Sólo han pasado unas semanas, ¿qué demonios te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

«Tú».

—Era una estupidez, una vana ilusión, pensar que podría encontrarla —dije cansinamente —. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que la única persona a la que haría daño sería a mí misma. Tal vez cause algún trastorno en su vida, la ponga furiosa o la avergüence, pero no podría soportar… no podría soportar ver su cara cuando me mirara.

—Tal vez se alegre de que la hayas encontrado —dijo Albert con suavidad—. ¿No lo has pensado?

—Me dejó cuando sólo tenía unas semanas y no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo ni una sola vez. Sabía dónde estaba, podría haberlo hecho, pero no ha querido —dije pasándome una mano por el rostro.

— ¿Y la odias por eso?

—Ya no sé lo que siento —dije con voz ronca—. Sólo sé que está en alguna parte, cerca de aquí, lo siento en los huesos, y que no me conoce. Podría pasar a su lado por la calle y no sabría que es mi madre. Sigo mirando a todas las mujeres de su edad, observo su cara, y lo gracioso es que ni siquiera sé qué estoy buscando. No puedo seguir así —susurre dolorosamente—. No quiero.

—Si huyes ahora, estarás huyendo toda la vida, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono lúgubre—. Olvida lo nuestro por un momento. Dejando eso a un lado, sigo pensando que deberías quedarte. Conozco a la gente de aquí. Podría investigar con cautela y tu madre, si es que está en esta región, nunca sabrá de ti a menos que tú quieras. Puedo ayudarte…

—No quiero tu ayuda —dije endureciendo la voz y el corazón—. Tal vez creas que me amas, pero en realidad no es así. No me conoces. Lo que sientes…

—No me digas lo que siento, Candy — Albert me interrumpió. Estaba enfadado y se notaba, me agarró de la muñeca para evitar que me moviera hacia atrás—. Puedo aceptar que todavía tú no sientas lo mismo, pero conozco mi propio corazón. Tengo treinta años, maldita sea, no soy un adolescente inseguro. Sé lo que quiero.

—Y yo también —le dije mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos, y mentí como nunca había mentido—. Y no es Towerby, ni la vida en un pueblo, ni…

— ¿Ni yo?

—Ni tú —contesté. Tenía que hacer que me odiara—. Quiero trabajar en una gran ciudad. Los exámenes que estaba preparando antes de caer enferma eran para eso. Quiero tener mi propio apartamento, ropa bonita. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a nadie —si alguna vez una imagen me había llenado de horror era la que precisamente estaba dibujando en este momento —. Quiero vivir la vida, divertirme.

—No te creo —repuso Albert sacudiéndome suavemente —. No creo que seas así.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me conoces —dije sacando una sonrisa conciliadora de alguna parte, y me esforcé por hablar en tono frívolo—. Claro que siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí, y me halaga mucho que quieras que me quede…

—Al diablo con tu gratitud.

Me miró durante un momento más y estuve tentada, terriblemente tentada, a arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba, que lo adoraba, que haría cualquier cosa por él…

—Sube al Land Rover.

Habló en tono inexpresivo y su rostro se volvió hermético, y en cuanto llamó a los perros con un silbido recogimos la manta y la cesta y subimos al vehículo puso en marcha el motor sin decir una palabra.

Se había terminado.

Continuara….

* * *

Hi lindas... como bien saben sigo en reposo... no puedo quedarme mucho pero ya que me dejaron solita jijij me vine pa subir unito mas... les prometo que cuando termine mi claustro jijiji les respondo a todas.. son tan lindas las quiero y creanme me dan fortaleza para aguantar las dos semanas que me faltan... de hi creanme vengo con regalitos... las adoro y mil gracias sus palabras... bueno ahora si me voy el trinche de diablo duele jijijij bye


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El resto de la tarde fue una prueba de resistencia. Visite con Albert tres granjas grandes antes de dirigirnos a lo alto del monte Peak Fell para asistir a una cerdo enfermo. Los Robinson tenían una pequeña casa y varias edificaciones exteriores que estaban situadas en una zona expuesta al viento del norte, que aplastaba continuamente la hierba y que hacía arquearse a los árboles altos y delgados.

Albert no dijo una sola palabra que no fuese imprescindible hasta entonces y, cuando aparcó el Land Rover, me miró por un momento con ojos remotos.

—No tardaré.

Me quedaba esperando en el vehículo en las otras visitas, pero mi espíritu rebelde volvió a la vida ante esa orden no expresa de quedarme donde estaba.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Pregunté con cautela—. Necesito estirar las piernas.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Estaba claro que no le importaba si lo acompañaba o no, no podía culparlo.

El paciente era una hembra enorme con pequeños ojos brillantes y feroces dientes amarillos, pero aunque levantó la cabeza al ver entrar a Albert no hizo ningún esfuerzo por incorporarse. Las manos grandes de Albert se movieron con suavidad y firmeza mientras examinaba al animal y tranquilizaba al pequeño propietario que mantenía un monólogo de palabras de consuelo para el animal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza grande y puntiaguda como lo haría con un gato o un perro.

—Se pondrá bien, Bob —sonrió Albert al hombre afligido mientras daba unas palmaditas al animal en las patas traseras—. Tiene un poco de erisipela. Le pondré una inyección de suero y ya verás como le baja enseguida la temperatura. Estará otra vez levantada en veinticuatro horas, y dispuesta a desafiar al mundo otra vez.

—A mí no me molesta su mal genio —dijo el pequeño hombre con ecuanimidad—. Daisy y yo nos entendemos, ¿verdad, amiga?

Ya eran más de las cinco cuando emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa, y la luz de últimas horas del día resaltaban los interminables muros de piedra que cruzaban los valles. ¿Me habría creído cuando le dije cómo quería que fuera mi futuro?, me pregunte con angustia mientras permanecía sentada sumida en el silencio junto a Albert. Esperaba haber mentido bien. Sería terrible dejarle adivinar que mi corazón y mi alma siempre estarían allí, que nunca dejaría de dolerme pensar lo que podría haber sido si todo fuera diferente, si yo fuera diferente.

El largo jardín estaba dormitando en el calor del atardecer cuando Albert abrió la puerta de la valla y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar con rostro hermético y movimientos distantes. Albert entró directamente en la consulta después de dejar a los perros en el jardín con cuencos de agua fría y me di cuenta mientras subía las escaleras al apartamento de que los acontecimientos traumáticos del día me habían levantado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pensaba darme un baño y quedarme en mi habitación esa noche. Estaba decidida ha hacer las maletas al día siguiente y me iría durante las horas de consulta matutinas. Albert tenía a Archie y a la Srta. Pony yo ya deje de ser útil.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que han vuelto! —Exclamó Rosse saliendo de su habitación al oír que se abría la puerta—. No vas a creer lo que he hecho, ¿viene Albert contigo? —Añadió con ansiedad, mirando a la puerta—. Tengo que hablarles a los dos.

—Está abajo —dije, y trate de insuflar algo de entusiasmo en mi voz—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Había olvidado por completo que la madre de Michael nos había invitado a todos a cenar esta noche —dijo Rosse con agitación pasándose la mano por sus cabellos rubios—. Lo mencionó hace una semana y dije que les iba a decir, pero se me olvidó. Y cuando Michael me lo ha recordado hoy, no tuve el valor de confesar que no les había dicho, sobre todo cuando ya lo tiene todo preparado. Michael siempre se está quejando de que no soy lo bastante organizada, y ya tuvimos una discusión cuando concerté dos citas en el mismo día, ¿recuerdas?

Desde luego que lo recordaba. Rosse y Michael habían salido a cenar con unos amigos recién casados cuando otra pareja llegó al apartamento para salir con ellos a tomar una copa. Como era la tercera vez en tres semanas que Rosse había hecho algo parecido, a Michael no le había hecho gracia y el ambiente estuvo caldeado durante un tiempo hasta que Rosse le prometió fielmente que escribiría todo en su diario en el futuro.

—No tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? —Me preguntó Rosse con ansiedad—. Por favor, dime que no.

Oh no.

¿Qué podía decir? mire a Rosse y comprendí por primera vez por qué la actitud descuidada de Rosse hacia la vida, enfurecía tanto a Michael y a Albert.

Pero eso no era todo lo que me preocupaba. ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar toda una noche en compañía de Albert después de todo lo que había pasado esta tarde? Pero tenía que ir, de lo contrario colocaría a Rosse en una situación muy desagradable con Michael.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer —dije en voz baja y mi dolor de cabeza se intensificó al pensar en la noche que me esperaba—. Pero no sé si Albert podrá dejarlo todo sin previo aviso. Hay un par de pacientes nuevos en la sala de rehabilitación que necesitan vigilancia intensiva. Aunque me encantará ir contigo y Michael si Albert no puede.

—Tal vez Archie pueda sustituirlo —sugirió Rosse en tono esperanzador—. Si no tendré que decir que ha habido una emergencia, pero apuesto a que Michael sabrá la verdad. Me conoce demasiado bien.

«Di que no puedes venir, Albert». Pensé intentando en que mi telepatía funcionara por lo menos una vez, envié señales silenciosas todo el tiempo que Rosse estuvo con Albert, pero cuando la joven asomó la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación minutos más tarde, su cara sonriente hablaba por sí sola.

—No hay problema —dijo irradiando felicidad—. Me ha echado otro sermón, pero Albert pensó que no era justo para la madre de Michael que no fuéramos. Te encantará, Candy, esa mujer es un cielo.

— ¿De veras?

Deje de escucharla. Aquella iba a ser una velada memorable, tanto para Albert como para mí. Todavía no podía creer que me profesara su amor. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como Albert me amara? Pero aun así, toda esta situación era embarazosa, y para variar con mi negativa herí su ego masculino.

«Vaya», bufé. Cuando volví a la realidad, me di cuenta de que Rosse ya había salido de la habitación. Ahora ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? ¿Cómo iba a irme y no volverlo a ver? La idea me causó un dolor físico en el pecho.

Por otro lado si me iba de aquí, nunca vería a mi madre. Lo sabía, al igual que sabía que estaba cerca de ella. Y quería verla…

Me acerque a la puerta y la cerré muy suavemente antes de echarme sobre la cama y llorar como si se me fuera a romper el corazón., el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, podía haber soportado toda una vida de sufrimientos y malos tratos, pero este dolor lo mermaba todo, hacia parecer lo anterior como un mero preámbulo a algo mas grande y que en verdad acabaría con mi vida, no podía dejarlo pero debía, él no se merecía una mujer con tantas inseguridades y un pasado traumático, además estaba el hecho de que deseaba ver a mi madre al menos una vez, sólo una vez, quería mirar a la mujer que me había traído al mundo, ver cómo era alguien de mi propia sangre. Y no porque la odiara o quisiera arruinar su vida. Tal vez sólo deseaba saber si era posible que mi madre hubiese lamentado lo que había hecho, quería saber si ella habría pensado a veces en mí, si habría deseado poder verme…

—Dios mío, ayúdame —gemí, tenia el alma angustiada—. Haz algo que yo vea, no puedo seguir adelante…

Continué rezando durante algún tiempo mientras mis pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas como una enorme montaña rusa hasta que poco a poco logre controlarme consiguiendo serenidad, sentí que una sensación de paz invadió mis agitados pensamientos.

Tal vez no estaba escrito que encontrara a mi madre. Tal vez me equivoque desde el principio.

Ya estaba lista cuando Rosse llamó a las ocho a mi puerta. Después de un largo tiempo en el rincón de los milagros, logré ocultar mi agotamiento aplicando cuidadosamente varias capas de maquillaje. Al reunirme con ellos en el vestíbulo sentí como si estuviera en un vacío suspendido en el tiempo, cómo en un sueño.

Pero mi extraña serenidad se estremeció cuando miré a Albert. Él parecía llenar el vestíbulo con los pantalones negros y camisa gris oscura que llevaba y que le hacían parecer más corpulento de lo normal.

Albert me contempló con sus ojos azules inexpresivos y el rostro severo. Me pregunte si estaba apropiadamente vestida para la ocasión, sentí que él me escrutaba a más no poder, pero no fue una sensación agradable de admiración él tenia una mirada insondable. Mire mi vestido era sencillo pero largo me llegaba a los tobillos, era de algodón blanco lo complemente con un cinturón violeta, pensé que eso me daría color, ya no estaba segura si estaba bien, estuve a punto de ir a cambiarme, hasta que Albert dijo:

—Estás preciosa —no supe en qué tono lo dijo, pero me di cuenta de que Rosse nos miraba. Me obligue a despegar mis ojos de él.

—Gracias. Tú también… estás estupendo —añadí apresuradamente y mis mejillas empezaron a arder—. Y tú, Rosse —dije con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la hermana de Albert, que todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

—Será mejor que dejemos a un lado las expresiones mutuas de admiración y nos pongamos en marcha, ¿no les parece? —dijo Albert con voz lenta—. No debemos permitir que los padres de Michael piensen que nos habíamos olvidado de la cena, ¿eh, Rosse?

Fue un golpe directo al estómago, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo único que Rosse pudo hacer fue sonreír dulcemente, aunque le resultara doloroso.

—Albert, no… no me acusarás…

—Mis labios están sellados —le dijo, y luego se dirigió a mi posando sus devastadores ojos azules en mis labios—. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Yo… Sí, no diré una palabra, Rosse.

"Lo esta haciendo a propósito" pensé mientras salía del apartamento detrás de Rosse pasando al lado de Albert con la cabeza alta, aunque el rubor de mis mejillas echó a perder el efecto. Estaba tratando de hacerme sentir incómoda, avergonzada, por lo que sucedió esta tarde.

Bueno, se que voy a sobrevivir a esta velada sin morder el anzuelo y, en cuanto regresemos de vuelta a casa, les diré que me voy a la mañana siguiente. El corazón se me sacudió, pero intente ignorarlo concentrándome en bajar las escaleras.

—Por aquí —dijo Albert cuando Rosse y yo nos disponíamos a recorrer el pasillo que conducía a la parte de atrás, Albert nos abrió la puerta delantera antes de asomarse a recepción.

— ¿Archie? Ya nos vamos. Te veré luego, y gracias por defender el fuerte sin apenas previo aviso.

—Encantado —dijo Archie desde la otra habitación—. Que se diviertan.

— ¿Un taxi?

Rosse se quedó parada en lo alto de los peldaños mirando el vehículo que estaba esperando en la calle.

—Premio.

—Pero no solemos ir en taxi —replicó Rosse con aspereza, ya que no apreciaba el sarcasmo de su hermano.

—Tal vez esté intentando convencer a Candy de que no somos los salvajes que parecemos ser, y que incluso en lo más recóndito del condado de Yorkshire disfrutamos de los refinamientos de la vida moderna —dijo Albert en tono agradable pero con una determinación letal—. Y además, el gusto de Dante por el vino no es desdeñable, y creo que necesito fortalecerme un poco esta noche.

—Vaya —dijo Rosse, que se acababa de percatar de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien—. ¿Has tenido un mal día? —preguntó con cautela.

—Los he tenido mejores.

Los padres de Michael vivían en las afueras del pueblo más próximo, que estaba a apenas unos ocho kilómetros de distancia, pero para mi que estaba sentada junto a Albert en el asiento de atrás del taxi, con su poderoso muslo presionado contra el mío y el brazo extendido sobre el respaldo del asiento de un modo que parecía natural pero que iba destinado a mantenerme plenamente consciente de su presencia, parecieron ochenta.

La luz dorada del sol iluminaba el tejado de la hermosa casa de campo cuando el taxi se abrió paso por las verjas de hierro forjado y entró en un rectángulo empedrado rodeado por un exuberante jardín florido. La vista era sobrecogedora, cuando salí del coche, me quede de pie por un momento ante el sol poniente inspirando el intenso aroma de los alhelíes y las rosas, sintiendo que me invadía un sentimiento de paz.

—Así podrás ver cómo es la vida en un pueblo —dijo Albert con voz suave y grave a mis espaldas, y cuando me agarró del codo sentí ese mísero contacto hasta en las puntas de los pies—. Si además podemos hacer que te diviertas, habremos satisfecho en parte tu idea de lo que es una velada agradable —dijo en tono sarcástico haciéndome ver que no había olvidado mis palabras de esta tarde.

Me cansé.

Me di la vuelta para encararle con expresión de pocos amigos.

—Lo que dices está fuera de lugar… —empecé a decir con fiereza, pero Albert me silenció posando un dedo sobre mis labios cuando Rosse se aproximaba.

—Oigan, ¿les pasa algo? —Dijo Rosse, que se sentía perdida mirando el rostro irónico de Albert y mi expresión furiosa—. Siento haberlos forzado a venir esta noche…

—No pasa nada… Y allí está tu amado, justo a tiempo —dijo levantando la mano para saludar a Michael, que estaba de pie en el umbral delante de una pareja de mediana edad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rosse malhumorada mientras caminaban hacia nosotros, pero no hubo tiempo para contestar, ya que Michael dio un paso adelante desplegando una sonrisa de bienvenida y se dio paso a las presentaciones.

—Candice, te presento a mis padres —dijo haciéndose a un lado—. Mi madre, otra Candice, así que espero que disculpes cualquier confusión que pueda haber esta noche, y mi padre, Dante.

— ¿Cómo están? —dije sonriendo cortésmente, pero fue todo un esfuerzo. — Con esto de las confusiones a mi me pueden llamar Candy sin problema.

Esta bien, es un gusto conocerte Candy — dijo Dante y su esposa solo asintió.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para mi gusto, creo que toda esta situación con Albert esta acabando con mis nervios, pero ¡Cómo no me iba a sentir así! Él me rodeo la cintura con el brazo para estrecharme a su lado, pero también había algo mas, en realidad la madre de Michael no era exactamente lo que había esperado, no lo sabía. Era muy bajita, pues su marido le llevaba más de veinte centímetros, pero fue su rostro lo que me embelesó.

Sabía que Michael tenía la misma edad que Albert y esperaba que sus padres andarán por los cincuenta, posiblemente con el pelo gris, pero bronceados y robustos como la gente del lugar. Pero su madre era diminuta, etérea era la palabra, y aunque su rostro todavía dejaba ver que debió ser muy hermosa de joven, tenía el pelo completamente blanco.

Me pregunte, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, me di cuenta de que apenas era capaz de apartar los ojos del rostro de aquella mujer. Podría estar entre los cuarenta o los sesenta años y tenía la piel todavía fina y translúcida, pero la telaraña de arrugas que irradiaban de sus ojos y sus labios y la profunda tristeza que se veía en sus pupilas hacía pensar que una tragedia la había despojado de su belleza cruelmente.

—Candy, pasa por favor —dijo la madre de Michael con un pequeño gesto que indicaba nerviosismo, y cuando sentí que el brazo de Albert se ponía tenso en torno a mi cintura lo miré a la cara y vi que estaba mirando a la madre de Michael con conmoción.

—No es posible. Candy, ¿dijiste que tu madre se llamaba Anna, Anna Britter? —preguntó con urgencia.

Asentí, asustada por la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Entonces cómo…?

Albert se calló cuando nos reunimos con los demás en el hermoso cenador Victoriano que estaba unido al comedor y en el que nos esperaba un carrito con bebidas.

El ambiente era extraño mientras nos sentábamos en cómodas sillas de mimbre. Dante se mantuvo junto a su esposa y la miraba constantemente a la cara, que estaba blanca como la nieve, e incluso Michael parecía percibir que algo iba mal, porque miraba a sus padres con expresión preocupada mientras preparaba las bebidas y ofrecía una pequeña bandeja con entrantes.

—Michael nos ha dicho que vives en Londres, Candy —dijo la madre de Michael, y fue un alivio que entablara conversación, porque hasta las bromas entre Rosse y su prometido parecían forzadas—. Tengo entendido que has venido de vacaciones para recuperarte de una enfermedad.

—Sí, en parte sí —repuse. Ya se lo había dicho a Albert, así que no tenía sentido seguir adelante con la mentira—. En realidad, he dejado Londres definitivamente y me estoy tomando un respiro antes de ir a vivir y trabajar a Birmingham.

Ay.

Bueno, una ciudad era tan buena como cualquier otra, y había decidido que iría Birmingham esa misma tarde, mientras veía a Albert andar de un lado a otro por las granjas. Sentí que se ponía rígido a mi lado, en el pequeño sofá de mimbre de dos plazas al que me condujo hábilmente, pero no dijo nada, y no me atreví a verlo a la cara.

— ¿Tienes familia en Londres?

Era una pregunta perfectamente razonable, pero la expresión de la madre de Michael me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. ¿Cómo contestar? La conversación cortés previa a la cena no era precisamente el mejor momento para decir la verdad.

—Soy hija adoptiva —le dije, y vi cómo mis palabras cayeron como una bomba en la mirada de la mujer—. Y no me llevo muy bien con mi familia adoptiva, así que en realidad no tengo ningún vínculo allí, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y la sensación de que yo ya conocía a esta mujer se acrecentaba.

— ¿Cómo te apellidas?

Cuando Dante se acercó para pasar el brazo por los hombros de su esposa, me di cuenta de que Albert estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Me quede mirando a la mujer que tenía delante, incapaz de hablar, mientras percibía a Rosse y a Michael a un lado de la habitación, perplejos por lo que estaba pasando, la puerta abierta del cenador que daba al jardín al otro lado, el cielo azul por la ventana, la sombra que caía sobre el rostro de mi madre… El rostro de mi madre...

—White —susurré.

—Y tienes veintiún años y un pequeño lunar en forma de luna en el muslo… Candy, Candy…

—Eres mi madre.

—Y tú eres mi bebé, mi precioso bebé.

No supe cómo acabé en los brazos de mi madre. Tenía los ojos cegados por las lágrimas, pero los brazos que me sostenían eran fuertes a pesar de su fragilidad, y el abrazo fue suave y cálido y perfumado, e interminable.

Percibí un bullicio ahogado en torno a mi, pero fui incapaz de recobrar la compostura durante largos minutos, y cuando finalmente levanté la cabeza vi a mi madre sentada junto a mi en el sofá, y comprendí que nos habían dejado solas. El rostro de mi madre, tan parecido al mío, estaba inundado de lágrimas, pero iluminado por una luz interior que me decía todo lo que quería saber.

— ¿No te importa que te haya encontrado? —susurré con voz entrecortada—. Pensé…

— ¿Que si me importa? —Mi madre cerró los ojos durante un segundo—. He esperado este momento desde hace veintiún años, lo he soñado, lo he palpado. Si no hubiese creído que algún día volveríamos a juntarnos, no habría permanecido en mi sano juicio.

— ¿Pero por qué…? —me callé bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué renuncié a ti? —Dijo mi madre con suavidad—. ¿Me dejas que te lo explique desde el principio? No voy a darte excusas por lo que hice, no hay excusa posible, pero si puedes entender cómo fue…

Asentí sin decir nada, mi mente todavía estaba conmocionada ante la enormidad de lo ocurrido, mi madre me abrazó nuevamente durante un minuto más, como si no soportara dejarme ir, antes de apartarse y recuperar la compostura, ya que su rostro estaba nuevamente cubierto de lágrimas.

—Estaba muy confusa cuando conocí al joven que fue tu padre. Confundida, sola y afligida. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente horrible que yo había presenciado y aquello tuvo en mí un efecto traumático. Mi hermana, mi hermana adoptiva, ya estaba casada y tuve que ir a vivir con ella. No nos llevábamos bien, pero conocía a muchos hermanos a los que les pasaba lo mismo, y era la única familia que tenía. Pero me trató muy mal, y cuando conocí a Alan… —se quedó sin voz, e inspiró hondo antes de continuar—. Cuando conocí a Alan me enamoré de él ciegamente. Me… me dijo que me amaba, que cuidaría de mí, que nos casaríamos y que yo podría irme de casa de mi hermana, y luego… luego me quedé embarazada.

Mi madre levanto la cabeza y me miró directamente a la cara.

—Se fue aquella misma semana —dijo con voz sombría—. Mis padres siempre habían sido muy protectores y yo era terriblemente ingenua para mi edad, aunque eso no es ninguna excusa. Me ofrecieron abortar pero no quise, así que seguí adelante con el embarazo aunque mi hermana hacía que cada día fuera un calvario. Pero cuando te vi, mereció la pena. Eras tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Te amé al instante. Te llamé Candy Joy. Candy porque ése es mi segundo nombre y Joy, que significa dicha, por la dicha que sentí la primera vez que te vi y supe que eras mía.

— ¿Y luego? —pregunte, me di cuenta de que había entrelazado mis manos con las de mi madre—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Había sido un parto difícil y yo me puse enferma, física y mentalmente, después de que nacieras. Te llevé a casa y lo único que hacía mi hermana era pelear conmigo: que no era justo, que tú sufrirías mucho sin padre, que los demás niños te tratarían cruelmente, que te estaba privando de muchas cosas, etc., etc. Dijo que ella podía dártelo todo y yo nada, y al final me convenció. Me puse muy enferma mentalmente —dijo mi madre, sacudiendo la cabeza—. La pérdida de mis padres, el abandono de Alan, el embarazo y el parto, y luego la presión de mi hermana… fue demasiado, imagino. Así que cedí. Ella no podía tener hijos y deseaba tenerte a ti. Yo sabía que con ellos podrías tener una vida familiar normal, que ellos podrían proporcionarte todo lo que yo no iba a ser capaz de darte.

¡Qué ironía¡ Contemplé el rostro maltratado por el dolor de mi madre y supe que no podía decirle la verdad, ni entonces, ni tal vez nunca. Había algunas cosas implícitas en amar a una persona.

—Mi hermana se empeñó en que no podía volverte a ver, que tenía que ser una separación total o no sentiría que eras hija suya. Podía comprenderlo, de alguna manera, pero fue lo más difícil de todo. Si pudiera haber permanecido en el perímetro de tu vida o haberte visto de vez en cuando…

—Así que viniste a Yorkshire —dije con suavidad, y la certeza de que mi madre había sufrido incluso más que yo me oprimía el corazón de una forma que parecía imposible hacía días, horas incluso.

—Me convertí en ama de llaves de Dante después de contestar un anuncio del periódico —mi madre se apartó un mechón de pelo blanco de la frente con mano temblorosa—. Le dije a mi hermana dónde estaba, que si en algún momento, en el futuro, me permitía ir a verte iría enseguida… Pero sabía que no me lo permitiría. Mi única esperanza en estos años ha sido que vinieras en mi busca una vez hubieses crecido lo bastante.

— ¿Y te casaste con Dante? —pregunté en voz baja. «Y te convertiste en la madre de Michael». Dolía, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Cuando llegué aquí estaba al borde de una depresión nerviosa. Dante fue muy bueno, en vez de ser el ama de llaves de un niño de nueve años y su padre, cuidaron de mí durante meses hasta que empecé a recuperarme. Le conté a Dante todo, es un hombre muy bueno —mi madre sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. Me pidió que me casara con él doce meses después, y comprendí que nunca le daría un hijo. Me parecía que hacer eso sería traicionarte de alguna manera, y lo aceptó. Michael me quiere, como yo a él, pero tal vez a causa de mi enfermedad del principio, no he tenido con él la típica relación madre-hijo. Es muy protector, pero me ve más bien como su hermana mayor, creo. Y tú… tú eres mi única hija, Candy, mi preciosa niña.

Extendió una mano para tocarme la cara.

—He mirado tu foto todos los días desde que nos separamos.

— ¿Sabías que era yo cuando me invitaste a cenar esta noche? —pregunte en voz baja, y mi corazón se estremeció, me di cuenta que estuve a muy poco de habérmelo perdido.

—No estaba segura. Rosse había hablado de ti, claro, y el nombre, la edad, el hecho de que eras de Londres concordaba. Pero dijo que estabas de vacaciones…

—No es cierto. Vine en tu busca —dije enseguida—. Pero buscaba a Anna, Anna Britter.

—Cuando vine aquí, empleé mi segundo nombre, era el único vínculo que me quedaba contigo. Y luego, claro, me casé con Dante, así que mi apellido cambió… —se quedó en silencio mientras las dos nos mirábamos por un largo instante reflejando nuestro asombro y alegría en nuestros rostros—. Pensé que me odiarías por haber renunciado a ti —dijo suavemente mi madre con la voz un poco entrecortada, y sus ojos expresaron mucho más que sus palabras.

—Te quiero —dije con la misma suavidad—. Eres mi madre.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola bellas... bueno pues como empiezo a decirles que esta historia ya mismo termina... ay creo que ya les dije... y es cierto ete veterinario maravilloso y varonil y dulce y ... bueno ya saben esta a un capitulo de terminar... bu!

pero bueno antes de seguir les agradezco a todas esos mensajitos sobre mi salud... les cuento que esta es la ultima semana de encierro asi que si los examenes salen bien el dia viernes... wiiiiiiii volvere con fuerza para traerles mas delirios con mi principe maravilloso... pero tambien tenemos la posibilidad de que me siga cortanto la viada... asi que por fa por cualquier cosa paciencia... paciencia... siempre si actualizare...:

**Camila Andley... **mil gracias por seguir este fic... y tus lindas palabras... significan mucho para mi ... abrazos...

**monapecosa:** jijijiji siiiiiiiiii este hombre maravilloso le hacen a una sacar la fiera que hay dentro... besos y abrazos y no me sermonees... sigo todavia siguiendo al pie de la letra las reglas del doc... gracias amix tu preocupacion.

**ladybug:** aca va otro cap...

**Irene: **no te me desveles mucho mira que por esos chistes estoy yo abunzando demasiado de mi cabecita... pero mil gracias ese entusiasmo y las ganas de leerme... celebro que la historia te guste tanto como a mi al hacerla... adoro a albert!

**gelsucha**: honor que me haces... y mil gracias por ponerle ganas a este delirio

**Magdy: **amiguissssssssssssssss aca sigo viva... pa que veas las reglas del doc... estan en la lista al primer orden... y seguire hasta que ya no tenga un atisbo de dolor... si eso hare... amiga mil gracias... y sabes que .. yo tambien eh aprendido a quererte a la distancia mil gracias tus saludos reviews y apoyo... un abrazote desde la mitad del mundo...

**Galaxylam84:** es un alimento para el alma saber tus sentimientos... mil gracias el tiempo que te tomas para dejarme un review.. besos

**Noemi Cullen**: a ti mil gracias la comprension... y por estar al pie del cañon atras de mis historias y delirios... besos grandes y mil gracias el apoyo... ahi seguire... haciendo caso al doctor y pensare en mi salud primero gracias tus consejos...

**Nakeyla**: mil gracias ese mensaje y gracias a ti por seguir esta historia... una hace lo que se puede besos.

**Aby... **gracias los consejos... creeme ustedes y sus mensajes me han ayudado mucho en este problema de salud... gracias... besos!

**Leticia de Ardley:** mil graciassssssssss y que emocion que te hayas decidido a dejarme un mensajito... pues pa que veas la historia ya mismo termina... y espero q te guste muchisimo el final... y si las vibras me ayudan mucho a la recuperacion... tenlo por seguro ... besos y abrazos... graica por escribirme

**Star() **... que puedo decirte... mas que gracias por dejarme un mensajito... todo estas palabras alimentan mi alma y eliminan mi dolos... festejo que te guste la historia y los buenos deseos son recibidos con los brazos abiertos... mil gracias y un enorme abrazo

**tamborsita... **mi niña bella como estas? agradezco que dejes aun lado tus cuadernitos y vengas a leerme preciosa.. pero ojo no te me descuides mucho... y mejor en tu tiempo libre traenos un poquito mas de tu conde de la rosa=) besos nena...

espero que no me haya faltado nadie...y si es asi...mil disculpas... pero mi correo esta a reventar y a penas distingo... los men.. gracias tambien alas lectoras anonimas y a las chicas que dejaron de ser anonimas pra dejarme sus animos... mil gracias bellas se las quiere...y ahora si si Dios queire la otra semana nos vemos con el final de esta historia... un abrazo... Feliz inicio de semana.

**Karin**


	11. Capitulo11 y Epilogo

**"Por quién espere"**

Queridas Lectoras, hemos llegado al fin de esta maravillosa historia, agradezco a todas y cada una de mis queridas lectoras por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, sus palabras me llenaron de dicha y me animaron a seguir adelante, aun con mi recaida la cual por cierto sigue indefinidamente =( , para ustedes un gran abrazo a la distancia, gracias por todo.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

—¿No puedes dormir? —Albert habló en voz baja y grave, pero me sobresalté al verlo aparecer detrás de mí en el salón en sombras.

Después de una velada tan emotiva, regresamos al apartamento a las dos de la mañana, pensé que con tan solo llegar a la cama me quedaría dormida de inmediato.

Pero, cuando me quede sola en mi habitación, me encontré con que en mi cabeza zumbaban miles de imágenes, miles de palabras, miles de escenas fragmentadas, y que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de dar vueltas por el dormitorio. A las cuatro renuncie a la idea de dormir y abrí la puerta suavemente para salir al pasillo con el camisón y el albornoz, fui hacerme un café en la silenciosa cocina. Cuando me senté en mi silla favorita del salón en sombras, un asiento grande y cómodo desde el que veía todo el pueblo, me tape los pies con el albornoz y con las manos en torno a la taza dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran a placer.

Había encontrado a mi madre, y ni en mis sueños más increíbles había imaginado que me amase tanto y más aun que me necesitase de la misma manera que yo a ella. Dante me llevo a un lado durante la velada para decirme, en voz baja y con suavidad, que creía que el dolor mortificante que había sentido su esposa al dejar a su hija le había vuelto el pelo blanco a su llegada a Yorkshire.

—No ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pronunciado tu nombre —me dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros—. No puedo expresarte lo que significa para nosotros tenerte aquí, Candy. Hemos rezado por este día durante veintiún años.

Sí, no había duda de que me querían y me necesitaban, que las puertas del corazón de mi madre y de su casa estaban abiertas de par en par. Entonces, ¿por qué, cuando todo había salido bien de forma tan milagrosa, me sentía como si se me hubiese perdido algo en el camino?

Me volví en la silla para mirar a Albert, mi corazón salto dando una sacudida gigantesca al verlo, alto y bronceado, justo detrás de mi. Todavía llevaba la ropa que se puso para la cena, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

— ¿No te has acostado?

— No —dijo Albert, y pasó delante de mí para apoyar una pierna en el alféizar de la ventana y luego se volvió para mirarme. La brillante luz de luna hacía que la estancia fuese un duro contraste de formas y sombras oscuras—. He estado en el jardín desde que volvimos… pensando.

— Ah… —No me atreví a respirar.

— ¿Y sabes en qué? —me preguntó con suavidad, y la expresión de su rostro hizo que se me acelerara el corazón, mis labios se secaron y tuve que humedecérmelos antes de poder hablar, y él con los ojos entornados siguieron el movimiento turbándome con su brillo sensual.

— No.

— En ti. En ti, mi pequeña hada insensible.

— ¡No soy insensible!

Su sincera indignación le hizo sonreír con ironía.

— ¿No? —Albert deslizó la mirada por mi rostro, mis ojos, mis labios, mi cuello, y experimente el efecto como si realmente me estuviera acariciando, no lo pude evitar me ruborice y comencé a respirar con agitación—. No me hace falta tocarte, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tengo que tocarte para que te deshagas por mí —dijo con voz gruesa—. Y hablas de irte de aquí.

— Eso es sólo sexo.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —dijo Albert mirándome con enojo antes de sacudir la cabeza y hablar con más suavidad—. Te amo, Candy. Te amo más de lo que podría haber imaginado que se puede amar a una mujer, y no voy a permitir que salgas de mi vida.

— Albert…

— No, deja los «Albert» y los «No puedo» —gruñó—. No me vas a seguir manteniendo alejado con ellos. Te conozco, Candy. Sé cómo eres aquí dentro —dijo golpeándose el pecho con enfado—. Sé qué clase de mujer eres y en ningún momento reaccionarías conmigo como lo haces si no sintieras algo por mí más allá del deseo de darte un revolcón. Y te lo diré con franqueza, si no hubiese necesitado de ti más que para desfogarme, te habría llevado a la cama hace semanas. Porque te deseo, Candy, físicamente te deseo muchísimo. Las cosas que imagino hacer contigo… Créeme, no te cabría ninguna duda de que te deseo.

Lo amaba, ¡cómo lo amaba!, pero no me atrevía a creer que sus sentimientos hacia mi llegaran a durar. Parte de lo que estaba pensando debió reflejarse en mi rostro, porque Albert se acercó a mí y me levantó para estrecharme entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

— No voy a dejarte ir, Candy, métete eso en la cabeza —dijo con una voz ronca que me hizo estremecer—. Si te vas de aquí te buscaré y te haré volver, así de sencillo. Además, ahora tienes familia aquí, no puedes escaparte.

No quería hacerlo, era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

— No funcionaría —repuse tratando de apartarlo, pero pude sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de mi mano y supe que no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía.

— La única forma de convencerme de eso es que me digas que no sientes nada por mí —declaró con suavidad—. Dime, Candy, dime que sólo te excito, que no hay nada más, y si te creo te dejaré. Te lo prometo.

— Albert, esto es ridículo…

— Dilo, dime que sólo quieres divertirte y no quieres ningún vínculo emocional, que te mueres de ganas por subir en la escala profesional por encima de cualquier relación personal. Yo no te impediría que estudiaras si eso es lo que quieres, Candy —me dijo, y me tomó la cara entre sus manos para mirarme con ojos cálidos—. Claro que quiero una familia, hijos, algún día. Pero pueden pasar años hasta que eso ocurra, décadas, si es lo que quieres…

— No es mi profesión lo que me importa, ¿no lo entiendes? Soy yo —dije sintiendo como si me arrancaran aquellas palabras. El tumulto emocional que viví en las últimas horas minaron todas mis defensas. El miedo me envolvía como una densa niebla, me estrangulaba, y el pánico de sentirme inadecuada era tan real que podía sentirlo, amargo y ácido, en la lengua—. No puedo ser lo que tú quieres, Albert. Todo saldría mal y tú… acabarías decepcionado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Albert me lo dijo de una manera que me hizo suponer que no se esperaba nada de aquello—. ¿Es algo que ha ocurrido en tu pasado? ¿Es eso? No me importa, ya te lo he dicho.

— No, no es nada del pasado. Ya te lo conté todo ayer. Es que nunca… nunca he estado con ningún hombre, y tú podrías tener a cualquier mujer —murmuré con torpeza.

— Pero la mujer que quiero es una joven de pelo rubio platino con unos ojos en los que me podría ahogar —dijo con suavidad—. No quiero a ninguna otra, nunca lo haré.

— Eso lo dices ahora…

—Candy, ¿qué quieres de mí? —Dijo agarrándome por los hombros para sacudirme con suavidad—. Estoy haciendo lo imposible…

— De eso se trata, ¿no lo entiendes? —lo interrumpí con urgencia, separándome de él—. Necesitas a una persona menos complicada, con la que sea fácil convivir y que pueda hacerte feliz.

— ¡Deja de hacerte la mártir!

Esas palabras, y el tono que usó, fueron como un cubo de agua helada, me quedé inmóvil mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos antes de dar un paso adelante y abofetearlo con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? —Le grite con furia—. Te odio…

— No, no me odias, me amas —dijo Albert, y me sujetó las dos muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra me estrechaba contra su cuerpo aunque me resistía—. Y yo te amo, y no voy a permitir que eches a perder la única oportunidad que tenemos los dos de ser felices por lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida. Podría matar a tu familia por lo que te han hecho, pero ellos son tu pasado y yo tu futuro, ¿me entiendes?

Deje de forcejear y Albert me apartó para agarrarme por los hombros.

— No voy a permitir que pase eso. Juntos vamos a superar lo ocurrido, no vas a dejar que esa maníaca que te crió eche también a perder tu vida. No puedo prometerte que vaya a ser el marido perfecto. Soy humano, cometo errores: me absorbo demasiado en mi trabajo y asumo demasiadas responsabilidades, soy desordenado y no cierro el tapón de la pasta de dientes. Pero una cosa sí te puedo prometer… Que siempre te amaré, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te necesitaré y te desearé, hasta la muerte e incluso después.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio hasta que se inclinó hacia delante y me besó los labios, sentí el sabor de su boca mezclado con el sabor salado de mis lagrimas, Albert me besaba dulcemente mientras sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo.

— Vamos a hacer nuestra vida, con nuestra propia familia, y aprenderás a creerlo. También te prometo eso —me dijo con voz trémula después de dulces minutos de caricias—. Verás a tus hijos jugar con su abuela y harás que su mente se sane, devolviéndole los años que le ha robado la tragedia. Todo eso pasará, Candy, te lo prometo.

— Tantas promesas…

Trate de sonreír, pero las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar.

— Pero primero tienes que decir que me amas, nunca lo has hecho, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz ronca, y por un momento vi un retazo de inseguridad, una necesidad desesperada de que lo tranquilizara, en el rostro de aquel hombre corpulento, controlado y autoritario que tanto amaba, y eso venció el resto de mi resistencia.

— Te amo, te amo tanto, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.

— No importa —dijo Albert, y me estrechó con tanta fuerza que pensé que me iba a romper las costillas—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, el resto de nuestras vidas, para convencerte de lo mucho que te quiero.

Lo dijo con tal arrogancia, la misma arrogancia que tanto me había irritado en nuestro primer encuentro, que quise sonreír, pero Albert me volvió a apresar con sus labios y me estaba llevando al cielo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

El único lugar en el que consideramos casarnos fue la antigua parroquia del siglo trece del pueblo de Towerby, y a mi me pareció que todos sus habitantes se habían presentado a la boda al recorrer el largo y serpenteante sendero que conducía a la iglesia del brazo de Dante.

Albert quiso casarse en diciembre porque decía que el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo sería despertarse a mi lado el día de Navidad. Y la madre naturaleza había conspirado para añadir un toque de magia a la ocasión, envolviendo los árboles y los setos con un centelleante manto de escarcha bajo un cielo azul sin nubes para crear a su alrededor un paraíso tachonado de diamantes.

— ¿Estás bien?

Cuando llegamos a lo alto del sendero, me volví para sonreírle a Rosse, que iba detrás de mí y estaba resplandeciente con su atuendo de dama de honor de color malva y marfil, pero la voz suave de Dante hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Creo que sí —dije con voz trémula.

La joven que mire en el espejo minutos antes de salir de casa de mi madre no parecía familiar, ya que el vestido de color marfil de vaporoso satén y encaje, y la capa con capucha y rebordes de color malva me conferían una belleza etérea bastante sobrecogedora y digna de admiración, nunca pensé verme y menos sentirme así, me sentía hermosa. Mi tez era de un color crema translúcido y el pelo parecía oro hilado.

— Creo que te está esperando —dijo Dante sonriéndome, y sentí una oleada de amor por aquel hombre tranquilo que había sido una fortaleza para mi madre desde que se conocieron. Y además, me acepto en su familia como su propia hija sin pensarlo dos veces, convirtiéndose en el padre que nunca tuve de forma tan natural como si fuera su hija de verdad.

Al oír los acordes de la marcha nupcial, sentí una ráfaga de pánico, y luego cuando atravesé la pequeña puerta con arco junto a Dante y empecé a caminar hacia el altar, vi todos los pilares, todos los antepechos de la hermosa iglesia que estaban decorados con guirnaldas de flores, impregnando en el ambiente su fragancia, todo era maravilloso pero yo sólo tenía ojos para el hombre alto, rubio y bronceado que estaba de pie junto a Michael, delante del altar.

¿Lo haría feliz? ¿Podría olvidar el pasado y entregarme al futuro? Me pregunte, pero en cuanto Albert se volvió y me miro, supe que no importaba nada mas que él, que no importaba cuan inexperta o poco calificada estaba para ser la esposa de un ser tan maravilloso como William Albert Andrew, con solo tenerlo a mi lado bastaba, y decidí que sin importar nada, debía hacerlo el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Todavía estaba a unos metros de distancia, le sonreí, y él también a su vez, quería decirle que no necesitaba que me demostrase nada. Albert me amaba, me amaba más de lo que había imaginado que podrían amarme, y yo lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

Vi a mi madre al otro lado; sus ojos centelleaban con lágrimas de alegría y felicidad, y su rostro estaba iluminado de amor.

Estaba cubierta de amor, sumida en él, envuelta en su delicioso calor, y fue así como llegué junto a Albert. Dante nos juntó las manos y Michael nos sonrió desde donde estaba.

— Unos minutos más y eres realmente mía —me dijo Albert al oído, en voz baja y grave.

—Soy tuya —repuse con una sonrisa, lágrimas de felicidad brillaban como diamantes en el verde intenso de mis ojos—. Siempre lo he sido.

Eres tú, solamente tu.

Por Quién Espere...

**Fin**

* * *

Gracias por estar aqui al final de esta bella historia y este Albert tan decidido que me fascina... chicas las quiero a montones...

**Mona pecosa...** a poco a una no le llena de ternura ese capitulo? pues yo pienso que el amor.. vence cualquier cosa..

**Galaxylam84:** espero que este final te haya gustado igual que el anterior... y si albert es precioso

**Nakeyla:** mil gracias tus palabras y cuanta razon tienes pues si toca seguirme cuidando pues no solo ha sido estas semanas .. Rayos! de nuevo estoy en tratamientoi =p pero se que saldre de esta.. y gracias.. me tendran pronto por aqui..

**Leticia de Ardley:** me encanta tu emotividad. y pa que veas este final llego como debia.. y jeje espero que el epilogo sea la cereza del pastel

**Camila Andley :** jajajjaj pues me lo reservare... de pronto revisa tu imbox y de pronto encuentres un telefono jajajja ay! es tan bello que me conviero en animal para que me revise jijijijij

**Paolau2:** pues si ya llego al final y mil gracias esas palabras... y quien no se va a enamorar mas de albert,,, es imposible... mmm

**Anilem:** aca este este cap señorita.. que lo disfrute..

**starwhitedeandrew:** jajajaj STAR.. que bueno que te suscribiste... asi no te perderas de nada.. y si es una belleza este albert.. yo lo adoro y me alegra de sobremanera que tu lo quieras mas.. me llena mucho el corazon de alegria

**Moondan:** oh ooh oh ! Valgame! mil gracias esas palabras... me llenan mucho de emocion que una fan de territo llegue a este humilde lugarcito dedicado a mi princie... mil gracias esas palabras.. y me alegra que quieras a nuestro waporro de Albert... a poco no es lindo? =p.. sabes tengo un proyecto para territo por ahi... asi que ... cuando lo forme de seguro lo traere..

**Magdy !** amigaza! pues sabes que todavia sigo malita.. me dijeron que todavia no puedo desmandarme como antes sigo en observacion.. que mala onda .. pero ya no toy tan betada... pero sigo en tratamiento.. pero bueno lento pero seguro se llega a roma no? asi que ahi sigo.. y si buuuuu se acabo la historia de este veterinario hermoso... no sabes.. cuanto lo quiero... y me encanat que te encante... amiga cuidado con desvelarte no vez a mi y a mismo me declaran legalmente loca ! jaja broma,,, pero si acaba con la salud.. asi que a cuidarse a mix!

**Cota** ! wiiiiiiiiii una de mis escritoras favoritas elevando mi ego wiiiiiiiiii mil gracias amiga las porras y por pasarte po aca besos!

Amigas bellas mil gracias por leerme y tomarse el tiempo de dejar mensajitos... agradezco desde el fondo de corazon que lean las locuras de esta servidora.. eso las incluye a ustedes mi s bellas lectoras anonimas...

Pd: bueno como a mi no hay quien me pare ni siquiera el doc jijij ni saben tengo otro proyecto ya hechito y espero traerlo despues de terminar CELOS, este albert nuevo en lo personal me eriza toda.. ya sabran de que les hablos.. bueno aca les dejo un pequeña presentacion de mi nuevo delirio... mi delirio por Albert jajja sone a gupo jiji besos a todas.

* * *

******Presentación**

_(Habla el pintor)_¡Será que!

Decir que mi vida es genial y todo pinta color de rosa todos los días de mi existencia. Que nunca he tenido necesidad de nada, ni hasta de la mas mínima relación sociológica básica… Es aseverar en algo verdadero y fundado en los preceptos de los más altos niveles de credibilidad… _¡Absurdo!_

Con mi Sweet & Coffe (doble americano sin azúcar), mis pinceles que van desde triple 0, doble 0… 0… y de ahí al treinta y dos… creo que tengo parte de mi vida llena… recalco una parte por que en el día mi lienzo me eleva mentalmente a los placeres sentidos en la noche _(hasta aquí habló el pintor)…_

_(Ahora habla el artista) _Cuando el crepúsculo avanza mis horas se detienen y congelan mis escrúpulos, me siento el comandante de los elementos sutiles de la seducción, sin inhibiciones, ni limitantes… un vestido negro, floreado, azulado o puramente claro me incita a sacar al artista, al delineador, al escultor de cuerpos, al complaciente de momentos indescifrables… enorme, duro y turbulento… al catador de fluidos de varios sabores y calores… suaves o espesos, claros u oscuros…

Un momento….un solo momento de debilidad, uno de duda es suficiente… para crear obras maestras no solo esta noche… esta madrugada… uno basta para plasmar en mi lienzo en la mañana… las pieles saboreadas hasta el amanecer…

**El Artista de Glosgow**


End file.
